Love And Friendship
by D3athrider
Summary: El joven Don Juan Ren y Masato, fueron cercanos hace tiempo. La situación cambió con el tiempo y ahora un gran muro parece alzarse entre ellos, rompiendo toda relación que existió en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ni UTAPRI ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (ojalá XD la serie sería súper yaoi), hago esto simplemente por diversión y por qué quiero que haya mas fics sobre esta serie y sobre esta pareja.

Este episodio lo he basado principalmente en el capítulo 4 de la serie, por que creo que le da mucho juego a la pareja simplemente XD así que si no lo habéis visto igual es un poco spoiler.

Cualquier duda, sumergimiento o crítica (constructiva) será bien recibido.

* * *

En el patio se había formado un gran escandalo, y no precisamente por los tres apuestos chicos que ensayaban una coreografía ante la atenta mirada de una chica, sino por el séquito de féminas que perseguían a cierto don juan rubio.

Ren caminaba pausadamente y con aire relajado, sosteniendo una rosa en su mano. Sonrió y se giró mirando hacia las chicas que lo seguían.

-Es la rosa más hermosa que he traído de todo el jardín de rosas. Verán, creo que se la daré a alguien como presente.

Aquellas chicas enloquecieron, peleaban entre ellas y gritaban suplicándole al rubio para ser las que recibiesen aquel presente.

Todo esto no pasaba desapercibido por el grupo de chicos, que ahora observaban atentamente la escena. Ren les regalaba palabras amorosas a las damas, que se derretían ante estas. A nadie le sorprendía aquello, puesto que aquella era la actitud habitual del rubio. Tal y como decía Natsuki: la diosa del amor debía vivir en su interior.

Masato por su parte dejó claro su punto de vista, aquel comportamiento era una estupidez.

Sentía rabia en su interior, cada vez que veía a aquel chico perdiendo el tiempo jugando con todas aquellas chicas sentía furia en su interior.

Quiso apartar su atención de él, era mejor concentrarse en sus estudios, después de todo estaba allí para conseguir su sueño:

-Vamos de nuevo.

Nanami se apresuró a agacharse para poner en marcha el reproductor de música nuevamente, Masato se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

Esa enternecedora escena no pasó para nada desapercibida por Ren. No daba crédito a lo que veía, el frío y distante Masato siendo cercano y amable con aquella damita. No pudo evitar sentir ganas de molestarlo.

Comenzó a andar hacia ellos.

-Vaya, ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con la corderita Hijirikawa?

Llamarse por el apellido para ellos ahora era normal, a pesar de que en el pasado habían sido cercanos, ahora un grueso muro parecía interponerse entre ellos. Para alguien que viese su relación desde fuera sería incapaz de decir que hacía años que se conocían y que incluso habían llegado a ser buenos amigos.

Ren se encontraba de pie junto a ellos y Masato se levantó, encarándolo desafiante. El rubio por su parte se limitó a seguir en su línea.

-Desde que nos conocimos, el destino nos unió.-Tomó a la pelirroja de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse.-Preferiría tenerte más cerca.

Ofreció la rosa a Nanami, que lo miraba con asombro, agobiándose con cada frase que éste le decía, nerviosa.

Masato se sintió molesto ante aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué demonios le habían sonado tan ambiguas? No pudo evitar pensar en que esas palabras podían aplicarse a su situación. Se enfadó consigo mismo por pensar en la posibilidad de que el rubio podría haberle dedicado esas palabras a él.

-Sólo se está burlando de ti, no creas nada de lo que este tipo te diga.

Aquellas palabras eran muy crueles, pero Ren sabía que el miso se las había ganado a pulso dada su fama de Don Juan. Aunque no comprendía por que Masato sentía aquel odio hacia él, parecía que lo que sentía por la dulce pelirroja era algo más que una inocente amistad, lo había intuido desde el primer momento, cuando vio lo relajado que estaba cuando estaban juntos. Nunca habría pensado que aquel chico podía llegar a sentir cosas por alguien y le molestaba, le hacía querer burlarse de él.

El pequeño Syo se acercó hacia Ren corriendo, advirtiéndole de que si no entregaba la tarea que el profesor les había mandado, iba a haber consecuencias. El pequeño aún no había acabado de regañar a su compañero cuando Hyuuga sensei apareció, recordando su amenaza.

La expulsión no podía importarle menos al rubio, todo aquel drama le estaba empezando a cansar, así que se marchó haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de su profesor.

Masato apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan indiferente a todo? ¿No podía tomarse las cosas un poco más en serio?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, sus dos ocupantes se mantenían totalmente callados.

Masato se encontraba en su mitad de la habitación, de espaldas a su compañero, que por su parte estaba recostado en su cama, lanzando dardos a una diana.

Masato no dejaba de pensar, ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Ahora que habían crecido sus personalidades e ideales habían cambiado, pero no siempre había sido así. Tiempo atrás ambos habían reído felizmente, juntos. Le dolía en el orgullo admitirlo, pero echaba de menos aquellos años, no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que Ren le había sonreído amablemente.

-Jinguuji, ¿vas a ignorar la amenaza de Hyuuga sensei?

El rubio falló el tiro, aquello si que le había sorprendido, era raro que su compañero le dirigiese la palabra así como así, interiormente eso le hizo un poco feliz.

-Hijirikawa, ¿estás preocupado por mí?

Masato se sobresaltó, dio gracias de encontrarse de espaldas a él, ya que sentía su cara arder. No contestó a la pregunta, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir aquello.

Ren se decepcionó ante la indiferencia de Masato, ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello si iba a ignorarlo después? De verdad que no podía comprender que rondaba por su mente. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se levantó, no se iba a quedar ahí para que su compañero pudiese ignorarlo.

Subió al tejado, intentado escribir alguna letra estúpida para su tarea, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Masato. Era tan frustrante, él no tenía problemas para relacionarse con la gente, todo el mundo lo adoraba. Masato, él era diferente, no podía lograr acercarse a el ¿Por qué era tan importante conseguirlo? Podía ser cosa de su orgullo… pero en su interior sabía que era mentira, sabía que sólo estaba negándose a si mismo la verdad, aquello que había sentido al verlo tan cercano a Nanami habían sido celos. Aunque aún no estaba seguro del todo de sus sentimientos, puede que solo quisiese recuperar su amistad, tenerlo cerca.

Frustrado, arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cogió su saxofón y comenzó a tocarlo, quizás así evadiese su mente.

El dulce sonido del instrumento inundó todo el recinto, cargado de los sentimientos del músico que lo manejaba.

Masato caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos. Se asomó a una de las ventanas, aquella música era inconfundible. No podía entender como alguien que podía conseguir crear aquella maravillosa música fuese tan indiferente. Suspiró y siguió su camino lentamente, pensando que ojalá pudiese hacer que Ren se tomase las cosas más en serio. Quizás si hablase con él podría conseguir algo. Paró su paso y caminó en dirección contraria, si, quizás aquél era un buen plan.

La presencia de Nanami sorprendió al rubio, pero pensó que ya que estaba ahí podría aprovechar para tomarle el pelo. Se acercó a la chica, pero antes de que pudiese bromear con ella, el papel que había arrugado cayó, llamando la atención de la chica, que lo recogió del suelo. Ren se mosqueó y se lo quitó de las manos delicadamente.

-¿Esa es la letra para tu tarea? ¡Es genial Jinguji-san! No quiero pensar que pasaría si no entregases tu tarea esta vez…

¿Qué tenía de bueno aquello? Todo era una pérdida de tiempo, no tenía ningún sentido para él estar allí. Quizás ser expulsado no fuese tan malo, de aquella manera al menos… podría alejarse de Masato y así dejar de sentir toda aquella frustración cuando estaba cerca suyo.

-Quizás ya va siendo hora de abandonar este lugar.-El rubio sonrió con un deje de melancolía.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo mandas todo al traste?

Ren giró la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz. Allí estaba Masato con el ceño fruncido, parecía realmente enfadado.

-No me agradas.

Mierda, aquello realmente le había dolido, pero se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada de odio que le estaba dedicando.

-No te perdonaré por tomarte la música tan trivialmente.

Masato se acercó hacia ellos lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Estoy aquí por obligación, así que no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer en esta escuela. Es sólo una broma.

-Mientes.

Masato no quería escuchar aquello, dolía demasiado. No podía soportar la idea de que a Ren le diese igual dejarlo atrás.

Ren tuvo bastante de aquello, cogió la hoja entre sus manos y la rompió en mil pedazos, dejando que volasen al viento.

-No pienso perder el tiempo de esta manera.

Eso enfureció a Masato aún más, la sangre en sus venas pareció hervir. No pudo apenas controlarse, antes de darse cuenta había golpeado con su puño a Ren.

El rubio lo miraba fijamente sorprendido, no supo que decir. Se sintió abrumado por aquello, había golpeado a Ren, había ido allí para intentar solucionar algo, pero las cosas se habían vuelto a torcer, como siempre. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, no podía soportar estar allí bajo su mirada.

Nanami por su parte salió corriendo, decía algo sobre recuperar los fragmentos de papel.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No era nada nuevo que aquella habitación permaneciese en silencio, pero en esa ocasión parecía que el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Masato estaba de espaldas a la otra mitad de la habitación. Ren mantenía la mirada fija en su espalda, pensó que su compañero tenía una espalda fuerte a pesar de su delicada apariencia. Se preguntó como debería ser la espalda bajo aquellas ropas, su piel seguro que era tan pálida y delicada como la de su rostro y manos.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando observó con sorpresa que el otro se había girado y lo estaba mirando, pero al ver que lo estaba observando y que acababa de ser descubierto se volvió a girar rápidamente.

Ren sonrió, aquello había sido interesante. Puede que Masato se sintiese tan confuso e inquieto como él.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó por primera vez a la otra mitad de la habitación.

Masato sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorándome Hijirikawa?

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse pero no se giró, sabía que si lo hacía Ren podría ver que su rostro estaba completamente ardiendo.

El rubio se enfadó ante aquello, pero no iba darse por vencido. Agarró al otro por el hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

Aquella visión hizo que su corazón diese un brinco. Las pálidas mejillas de Masato estaban dulcemente sonrosadas y podría jurar que jamás había visto esa expresión en él.

Masató apartó la vista, avergonzado, pero Ren lo agarró por el mentón, obligando a mirarle.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Hijirikawa? ¿Qué he hecho para disgustarte tanto?

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los del rubio, que lo miraban con intensidad, para su gusto estaban peligrosamente cerca. Podía sentir la respiración de Ren chocando contra la suya.

-No te odio realmente…ó su mano hasta el mentón del otro.-Lo lamento, me sobrepasé.

Aquello fue muy dulce, fue lo que pensó el rubio, Masato era muy frio siempre pero estaba comprobando que tenía sus matices dulces si sabías apreciarlos, era agridulce como el chocolate. Sus labios se movían pausadamente mientras pedía disculpas, a Ren se le antojaron suaves y apetitosos.

Sintió unas ganas irracionales de besarlo, no entendía el por qué, por muy hermoso y delicado que fuese Masato era un chico. Pero quizás era aquello lo que lo había mantenido inquieto todo aquél tiempo, que desease a Masato. Que lo desease tener cerca como algo más que un amigo.

-Quizás podrías aliviar mi dolor.

Masato lo miró confundido unos instantes, sin comprender. El rubio por su parte deslizó su mano lentamente hasta la nuca de su compañero a la vez que se inclinaba y juntaba sus labios. Masato no reaccionó en un primer momento, le pilló desprevenido, pero unos segundos mas tarde su cuerpo se tensó e intentó abrir la boca para protestar, cosa que el otro aprovechó para introducir su legua.

Consiguió apartarlo de un empujón. Su pulso estaba acelerado, y su respiración tan agitada que creyó que se desmayaría.

-Yo no soy una de tus chicas, no te atrevas a jugar así conmigo-. Su rostro volvió a su seriedad habitual, pero sus mejillas seguían encendidas.

-Nunca pensé en ti de esa forma-. Volviendo a cercarse.-Realmente quiero volver a ser cercano a ti, Masato.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Ren por ser tan directo, por no tener miedo de decir lo que pensaba. El en cambio estaba muerto de miedo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia él. Únicamente estaba seguro de que le dolía estar alejado del rubio.

Ren apoyó su frente contra la de su compañero.

-¿Podrás confiar en mi?

Masato no dijo nada, se limitó a dejar que el rubio lo cogiese de las manos, mientras sentía que en su estómago miles de mariposas habían emprendido el vuelo, su corazón parecía querer salir del pecho.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-. Su voz sonó menos segura de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Ren rio dulcemente, cerca de su rostro.

-Quiere decir que, si tu quieres, podemos volver a ser como antes, incluso mejor. Me basta con tenerte cerca, pero te mentiría si te dijese que no deseo algo más de ti.

Su corazón dio un brinco. Siempre directo, cuando quería algo no se andaba con rodeos, Ren siempre era así.

Masato lo miró a los ojos.

-Hace tiempo que pienso en eso… En lo lejano que se volvió todo… Yo tampoco quiero eso, pero me asusta el rumbo que esto pudiese tomar.

El rubio lo abrazó, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro, susurrándole al oído.

-Si no lo probamos por que nos asusta, jamás sabremos que rumbo toman las cosas.

Se volvieron a separar.

-¿Estaría fuera de lugar si te vuelvo a besar?-. Ren mostró una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella era, esa era la sonrisa que Masato tanto había añorado ver. En respuesta a la pregunta de Ren simplemente bajó la mirada avergonzado.

El rubio sonrió y tomo eso como un si, atrayendo de nuevo al peli azul, rozando sus labios con su pulgar, para después depositar un casto beso en ellos. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Masato, reafirmando el agarre, mientras su lengua empezaba a invadir lentamente la boca del otro, que intentaba corresponder torpemente.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente, Masato no se atrevía a alzar la mirada.

-Haré que merezca la pena, ya lo verá acarició sus sedosos cabellos y depositó un beso en su frente.

Ya era muy tarde, así que ambos decidieron ir a dormir.

Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en calma, pero Masato no podía dormir, en su interior miles de dudas empezaron a devorarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que haya gustado, la continuación ya a estoy escribiendo, así que no creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar.

Un saludo a tods los que lo hayan leído :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Nanami apareció con aquél papel andrajoso lleno de cinta adhesiva Ren no cabía en su asombro. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la amabilidad de esa muchacha? Sonrió, no podía creerlo, pero allí estaba su canción. La canción que escribió con sus pensamientos llenos de Masato.

-Es maravillosa Jinguuji, estar enamorado es grandioso-. Decía Nanami refiriéndose a aquella letra.

Enamorado ¿Eh? Ni siquiera se lo había planteado cuando estaba escribiendo aquello. ¿Era eso lo que transmitía?

-No pude encontrar los trozos que faltan lo siento… Pero Jinguuji-san, ¡Debes mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos!

El rubio sonrió, la corderita podía ser muy aguda cuando quería, había adivinado algo que el aún no tenía ni claro.

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo, decía que iba a buscar los fragmentos que quedaban. Ren sabía perfectamente que no los iba a encontrar, aún no los había escrito.

Tomó el papel que Haruka le había entregado y lo miró fijamente. Demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos… Sonrió, había tenido un plan perfecto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los chicos buscaban por los alrededores desesperados, los trozos de papel no aparecían por ninguna parte y ya estaba por tocar la campana.

-¿Estás segura de que cayeron por aquí Nanami?

-S-si… Estoy segura…

Las campanadas que anunciaban el final de las clases empezaron a resonar por todo el colegio.

Todos parecieron decepcionados, después de todo no lo habían conseguido.

"_**Ei chicos, ¿Pueden oírme?"**_

-¿Eh?-. Nanami alzó la vista intentando adivinar de dónde provenía la voz.

-¡Es Ren! ¡Esta hablando por la megafonía! daba saltos eufórico.

"_**Corderita, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puede oírme profesor? Todos, escuchen, acabo de terminar mi letra."**_

Masato, que se encontraba en la biblioteca, dio en salto en su asiento ¿Aquél era Ren? ¿Qué se proponía? Al parecer había acabado su tarea, pero ¿Cuál era el propósito de anunciarlo por megafonía?

"_**Bien chicos, escuchen esto, voy a mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, hasta la última frase**_ó divertido cuando dijo esto.-_** ¡It's show time!**_

Había dicho aquello muy seguro de si mismo pero ¿De verdad iban a llegarle aquellos sentimientos a quien él deseaba?

La melódica música comenzó a fluir por los altavoces, propagándose rápidamente por toda la escuela. Sus amigos no podían quitar aquella cara de alegría de sus rostros, ¡Ren era asombroso!

Masato sonrió, aquél idiota no sabía hacer nada discretamente. Su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando empezó a escuchar la letra. No tenía ningún espejo delante, pero supo a ciencia cierta de que su rostro debía estar bañado en rojo. ¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿A qué se refería con aquello? Esa canción podría decirse que era casi como una apasionada declaración de amor…. ¿Casi? ¡No! Era claramente una declaración de amor, no había nada que lo hiciese dudar. Su cuerpo sentía escalofríos con cada nota que el rubio le sacaba a su instrumento, aquello hacía que las mariposas que parecían haberse ido a vivir a su estómago despertasen.

El peli azul hundió su rostro en el libro que leía, no podía permitir que alguien se diese cuenta del efecto que le había producido aquella hermosa canción. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le dijo la noche pasada Ren?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquello había sido muy divertido. Ver a sus amigos entrar bailando a la sala, la regañina que le había caído por formar aquél escandalo para luego ser felicitado por su canción… Pude que quedarse en aquella academia no fuese tan malo después de todo. Estaba deseoso de ver a Masato y comprobar su reacción.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, no podía esperar a ver la cara de su compañero de cuarto. Trataba de adivinar que tipo de expresión tendría.

Cuando entró en su cuarto dando un portazo se sintió decepcionado, en la habitación no había nadie y las luces estaban apagadas. Suspiró, que ingenuo había al pensar que se encontraría al peli azul esperando por el.

Prendió la luz y se dejó car en la cama. Se rascó la cabeza nervioso. Al fin y al cabo Hijirikawa era un estudioso y estaba entregado a su causa, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca, repasando sus lecciones.

Alargó la mano para agarrar alguna de las revistas que se amontonaban al lado de su cama, la ojeó sin mucho interés, pero tenía que entretenerse hasta que su compañero se dignase a regresar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se estaba haciendo tarde, iba siendo hora de regresar a su habitación. Masato sabía perfectamente aquello, pero la simple idea de mirar al rubio a la cara se le hacía imposible. Su corazón no había dejado de latir como un poseso desde que había escuchado aquella maldita canción.

¿Qué debía hacer cuando lo viese? ¿Felicitarlo alegremente? Suspiró cansado. No, aquello no iba para nada con su personalidad. Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos, pensativo. Desde la noche anterior no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, Ren y él se habían besado, pero no estaba del todo claro que quería decir todo aquello y en que situación los dejaba.

Ambos eran chicos, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, maldijo a su padre y la anticuada y tradicional educación que le brindó. ¿Ren querría volver a besarlo? ¿Planeaba hacerlo muy frecuentemente? Se rascó la cabeza frustrado. Además, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que el rubio lo tocaba o lo besaba su cuerpo se sentía raro y eso le asustaba.

Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se levantó. Ya estaba bien de evitarle, era hora de volver a su cuarto y encararse con Ren.

Caminó ausente por los pasillos, afuera ya estaba oscuro, por lo que estaban iluminados por las lámparas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levantó disimuladamente la vista de la revista cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Masato entró con paso calmado sin reparar en Ren. El rubio bajó la vista frustrado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquél tipo? Un saludo tampoco sería pedir demasiado.

-No me puedo creer que hayas usado el sistema de megafonía de la escuela.-Dijo esto sin voltearse a mirarlo mientras dejaba sus cosas.

-No estuvo mal, ¿Verdad? Una buena presentación es importante.

Masato se giró a verlo suspirando. No podía evitarlo, a Ren le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-Me alegro de que al final fueses serio y entregases tu tarea.

Ren sonrió y se levantó, acercándose al peli azul.

-¿Te gustó mi canción?

Masato se sonrojó ante la pregunta y retrocedió, pero Ren se acercó más aún a él, arrinconándolo contra el escritorio.

-S-si, fue una canción muy… bonita-. Apartando la vista, claramente incomodo por la cercanía del otro.

Ren posicionó una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Masato, apoyándose en el escritorio, no iba a permitir que huyera de la situación bajo ningún concepto.

-La corderita me dijo que era una preciosa declaración de amor ¿Tu que opinas?

El rubio lo miraba fijamente al rostro, aunque Masato estuviese mirando hacia otro lado sabía que era perfectamente consciente de este echo.

El peli azul sentía que iba a enloquecer, le latía tan fuerte el corazón en los oídos que temía que el otro lo iba a escuchar. Tragó saliva. ¿Declaración de amor? Dios mio, no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Si… Supongo que podría llegar a interpretarse así.

Intentaba evadir el tema por todos los medios, aquello era demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿De veras? ¿Quiere decir eso que mis verdaderos sentimientos te llegaron?-. Esta última pregunta la dijo muy cerca del oído de su compañero.

Masato giró el rostro repentinamente, mirando a Ren con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus rostros ahora estaban muy cerca.

-Deja de bromear Jinguuji…-. Podía sentir como el aliento del rubio chocaba en su rostro.

-No seas tan frio, llámame Ren… como ayer-. Sonreía amablemente.

Masato quería morir de vergüenza en aquél instante, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directo en todo siempre?

-R-Ren… Deja de tomarme el pelo…

Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no aparentaba estar enfadado para nada, sus mejillas bañadas en carmín lo delataban, además sus ojos parecían llamar a gritos al rubio.

Ren dejó ir una risita y apartó algunos mechones de la cara del peli azul, éste se removió un poco, bajando la vista.

-Ven, mírame-. Agachó un poco la cabeza para acercarse más a su rostro.

Masato por su parte alzó su rostro lentamente, quedando a escasos milímetros del rubio.

-¿Conseguí que mis sentimientos te llagasen?-. Ren se acercó aún más, sus labios se rozaban a cada palabra.

El peli azul cerró los ojos con fuerza, los nervios y las mariposas de su estómago lo estaban devorando interiormente.

-Si…

Apenas había acabado de decir aquello Ren había atrapado sus labios suavemente, besándolo lenta y delicadamente. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Masato sentía todos y cada uno de los movimientos que el rubio hacía, podía sentir su lengua acariciando suavemente sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, dudo un poco antes de entre abrir sus labios. La lengua de Ren invadió su boca, explorándola cuidadosamente, provocándolo para que el también moviese la suya, haciendo que se enredasen.

Sus brazos permanecían sujetos contra el borde del escritorio, pero tímidamente los alzó, rodeando el cuello del rubio. Sentía que si no se sujetaba a él caería.

Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar y se sentía extraño, como si se fuese a ahogar. Ren deshizo la unión lentamente, mirando al peli azul. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun así podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas. Su respiración era rápida, entrecortada y sus labios estaban húmedos.

El rubio volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez atacó su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Eso pilló a Masato desprevenido, haciendo que un gemido saliese de su garganta.

Masato se quedó de piedra ¿Ese sonido había salido de él? Quería morirse de vergüenza, que apareciese algún agujero donde esconderse.

-¿Estas planeando matarme Masato?-. Ren apoyó su cara en su hombro.

-¿De que estás hablando idiota?-. Sonó un poco enfadado, no podía creer que fuese a burlarse de él en un momento como ese.

-Eso ha sido demasiado sexy…

El rubio volvió a atacar su cuello ferozmente, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.

Aquello era demasiado, estaba empezando a notarse muy raro, su entrepierna estaba empezando a hormiguear. Ren lo agarró fuertemente y entonces pudo notarlo

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESO?

No podía creerlo, Ren estaba completamente excitado ¿Excitado por él? ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué se suponía que hacían dos chicos en una situación como aquella?

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada del rubio cerca de su oído, prácticamente estaba jadeando.

Espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Ren estaba planeando llegar hasta el final? ¡¿CON EL?

-Masato…

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. No, aquello no podía ser, tenía que calmarse y detener aquello.

Hizo que el rubio se separase de él, extendiendo sus brazos, sujetándolo por los hombros. El otro le miró confuso.

-R-ren… creo que eso fue suficiente, es tarde y mañana hay clase. Deberíamos ir a dormir.

Jinguuji lo miró fijamente unos instantes, con la respiración aún agitada.

-Está bien, como prefieras.

Masato suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro de que al menos hayas aceptado mis sentimientos-. Sonrió ampliamente al peli azul mientras revolvía su cabello.-vayamos a descansar.

Cada uno se dirigió a su cama y apagaron las luces, pero Masato sabía que aquella noche no iba a dormir nada. Su corazón estaba desbocado. Había sentido terror al pensar en hacer algo tan… íntimo con Ren.

El jamás en su vida había tenido esa clase de contacto con nadie, mientras que Ren parecía tener la situación totalmente bajo control. Él no era una chica, ¿Dos chicos podían realmente hacer algo así? Él no tenía pechos ni una fina y delicada cintura como las chicas que solían rondar al rubio, no podía soportar la idea de que Ren viese su cuerpo y se sintiese decepcionado.

Aquello estaba mal, ese tipo de cosas no podían hacerse así como así, entregar su cuerpo tan fácilmente y a un hombre… no quería que se llevase una mala impresión de él por aquello ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía evitarlo, era incapaz de rechazarlo, todo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante él y no podía negar que se sentía caliente cuando éste lo tocaba. Se avergonzó por este último pensamiento y se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas.

Todo este asunto le iba a volver loco, debía dejar de pensar y sólo dormir, mañana le esperaba un duro día de trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Aquí os traigo el tercer capi ;D Ya sabeis, tengo el cuarto capi, el rescate son comentarios D:!

Es broma XD pero me animaria bastante :)

Disfrutad!

* * *

Se aseguró por cuarta vez de que no había nadie a los alrededores, nada, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía.

"Cálmate Masato, no hagas que parezca sospechoso, solo estás buscando información en internet, solo eso"

Se decía eso a si mismo para auto convencerse de que no estaba nervioso, pero sus dedos parecían de gelatina cuando tecleó en su portátil aquellas palabras.

En unos segundos Google lo alumbró con su inmensa sabiduría. Dudó sobre cual enlace debía abrir primero, no quería meterse en ninguna página sospechosa. Se decidió por una que parecía bastante sería y simple.

Comenzó a leer, seguramente allí encontraría la información que estaba buscando.

"**Sexo anal"**

"**Como normalmente el músculo del ano se encuentra cerrado, el sexo anal podría ser doloroso"**

"**puede haber desgarros y fisuras anales."**

Sintió que se estaba poniendo pálido y se iba a desmayar. ¿En eso consistía el sexo entre dos hombres? ¿Qué había de bueno en eso? No podía creer que Ren tuviese ganas de meter su… en su… Su cara se encendió cuando una imagen se formó en su cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes agotado, aquello era demasiada información de golpe para asimilarlo tan rápidamente.

-Hijirikawa ¿Qué andas haciendo?

La voz de Otoya lo sacó de su estado de concentración como un cubo de agua fría y se apresuró a cerrar el portátil, preguntándose si se habría roto la pantalla por semejante porrazo.

El pelirrojo y Tokiya lo miraban estupefactos, aquella reacción tan nerviosa había sido muy sospechosa en el siempre tan calmado peli azul.

-¡Chicos!-. Rio nerviosamente mientras mantenía los brazos sobre el portátil.- E-Estaba buscando a-algunos pasos para la clase de baile, pero justo me iba.

Cogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió escopeteado antes de darles tiempo a asimilar la excusa a sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos mientras apoyaba sus manos en las caderas, en forma de jarra.

-Que sospechoso…

Por una vez Tokiya tenía que darle la razón a su atolondrado amigo, aquél comportamiento no era nada propio del Hijirikawa que ellos conocían.

La campana que anunciaba el final del descanso para el almuerzo tocó, así que el peli azul arrastró al pelirrojo de regreso a clase.

Trataba de atender en clase y mantenerse lo mas calmado posible, guardado las apariencias, pero el sudor frio que recubría su frente lo delataba.

No podía apartar de su mente lo que había leído hacía unos instantes, la impresión había sido tal que se le había olvidado tomar su almuerzo. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por aquello, almorzar era secundario ahora mismo. Después de aquello estaba mas aterrado aún, ¿Qué haría si Ren intentaba llegar a ese punto con él? Le agradaba ser besado por el rubio y también le gustaba cuando lo abrazaba, pero de todo eso a lo otro había un gran abismo.

El tiempo de la clase transcurrió sin apenas ser consciente de ello y para cuando se dio cuenta la clase ya estaba prácticamente vacía. Recogió su cartera y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, pero para su suerte el rubio no se encontraba allí. Suspiró aliviado y entró cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Podía aprovechar que por fin tenía un momento de soledad y calma para repasar sus lecciones, no quería que por culpa de todo aquello sus calificaciones bajasen. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la libreta de apuntes.

Permaneció un rato así, leyendo, repasando las partes que creía más importantes y haciendo pequeñas anotaciones. No sabía cuanto tiempo habría pasado ya, seguramente un par de horas, y Ren aún no volvía ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Se levantó del escritorio y se tumbó en la cama, la habitación era demasiado grande y solitaria cuando estaba solo. Sus parpados pesaban, llevaba noches sin poder dormir apropiadamente por culpa de todas esas cosas que rondaban su mente. Estaba realmente cansado así que supuso que si cerraba los ojos un momento tampoco pasaría nada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquél profesor cascarrabias lo había entretenido más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ahora mismo solo tenía ganas de llegar a la intimidad de su cuarto y descansar.

-Masato ya he vuelto-. Llamarse nuevamente por el nombre ya no era raro, aunque no lo hacían públicamente.

Al entrar se encontró al peli azul tumbado sobre la cama aún echa. Su mano derecha reposaba sobe su pecho, mientras que su brazo izquierdo caía delicadamente por el costado de la cama. Ren sonrió dulcemente y se sentó al borde de la cama, cuidando de no despertarlo. Era la primera vez que veía a Masato dormir, de esta forma parecía más delicado todavía. Tenía las pestañas largas y espesas, pero no desentonaban nada en su rostro, todo hacía un conjunto perfecto. Peinó sus cabellos cuidadosamente y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Te resfriará si duermes así.

Masato apretó los ojos y refunfuñó algo en sueños.

-Masato vamos, despierta-. Se acercó para besarlo nuevamente.

En ese momento los ojos del peli azul se abrieron para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio a escasos centímetros.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?-. Se levantó repentinamente, provocando que sus frentes se golpeasen.

Ren se tocó la frente dolorido.

-Eso debería preguntar yo… tienes la cabeza mas dura de lo que parece.

Masato se masajeó la zona dolorida, no había sido su intención reaccionar tan bruscamente, pero despertar y encontrarse al rubio tan cerca lo había asustado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

-¿Me echabas de menos? Eso es muy tierno por tu parte-. Ren sonrió divertido ante aquello.

-No digas tonterías.

Masato se levantó en un gesto digno, recuperando su postura seria habitual.

-No seas así-. Se acercó por detrás, abrazándolo.- Yo si te extrañé a ti, no te he visto n todo el día.

Aquello era peligroso, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Asta ahora no lo había pensado, pero en aquella habitación siempre estaban completamente solos, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Se deshizo disimuladamente del agarre del rubio.

-¿No deberías tomar una ducha? Habrás tenido un día muy duro, has vuelto realmente tarde.

Mierda, aquello había sonado muy poco creíble viniendo de él. Ren por su parte lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Realmente tienes razón, ahora mismo me sentaría de maravilla una ducha.

El rubio se metió en el cuarto de baño y el peli azul se relajó, por el momento podía estar tranquilo. Se despojó de sus ropas arrugadas y se preparó para dormir, agarró su yukata y lo deslizó por sus brazos, ajustándolo en la cintura. Abrió la cama y se metió en ella, pero aún no dormiría, agarró uno de sus libros y se dispuso a leerlo. La habitación estaba tan en silencio que podía escuchar el leve rumor del agua que provenía del cuarto de baño. De golpe cesó y supuso que Ren habría terminado de tomar aquella ducha.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y de dentro salió el rubio, llevando los pantalones de su pijama y una toalla al cuello, sus cabellos aún estaban ligeramente mojados.

El libro se escurrió en las manos de Masato mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta. Quería decirle algo, que se cubriera o algo por el estilo, que era un maleducado; pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que solía hacer Ren al salir de la ducha y nunca había habido ningún problema con ello.

El rubio agarró la toalla y se frotó los cabellos con ella, para luego arrojarla a un lado y mirar al peli azul.

-¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato Masato?

El rubio se acercó a su cama y se sentó al borde de ésta. Alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de su compañero.

Masato retrocedió un poco, nervioso. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso ante esta situación. Había visto al rubio salir así de la ducha miles de veces pero por alguna razón esta vez no podía evitar ser as consciente de su cuerpo. No entendía el por qué, sus cuerpos eran prácticamente iguales, quizás el del rubio un poco mas marcado que el suyo. No tenía sentido, pero no podía apartar la vista de su torso y de como las gotas de su cabello aún húmedo caían sobre el, resbalando lentamente.

-Entonces Masato, ¿Me darás un beso de buenas noches?-. Se acercó a él, apoyando su frente contra la del peli azul, rozando cariñosamente su nariz contra la de él.

Se sentía muy inquieto, su cuerpo estaba muy extraño, era demasiado consciente de Ren, de que estaba cerca, de su torso expuesto.

El rubio lo besó en la comisura de los labios y Masato cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose hacer. Sintió como los labios de Ren viajaron de una comisura a la otra, rozando sus labios, besándolo suavemente; lo sujetaba por la nuca, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. El rubio se separó un poco y delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar, haciéndole abrir la boca para acercarse nuevamente y lamer sus labios, se lo tomaba con calma, saboreándolo. Sintió como su legua se adentraba en su boca, rozando la suya.

Masato sintió un cosquilleo y esta ven no provenía de sus mariposas, sino de un sitio mas abajo, su entrepierna hormigueaba, haciendo que un sofocante calor invadiese todo su cuerpo. Ren profundizó el beso, atrayendo al peli azulado más cerca, Masato apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos y se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa que quedó silenciado entre sus bocas. Se estaba encendiendo, podía sentirlo, tenía que detener aquello, no podía dejar que las cosas llegasen a un punto de no retorno.

Posó sus manos lentamente en los hombros de Ren e intentó alejarlo un poco, pero el rubio era insistente y lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo mientras seguía besándolo profunda y lentamente. Volvió a insistir esta vez consiguiendo alejarlo delicadamente. Podía notar su respiración jadeante y temblorosa, mientras que Ren parecía bastante calmado.

-Buenas noches Ren-. Fue bastante seco.

-Buenas noches Masato, gracias a tu beso dormiré como nunca-. Le guiñó un ojo.

Idiota, si el beso le había provocado el mismo efecto que a él dudaba que pudiese dormir. El rubio se dirigió a su cama y apagó las luces. Masato subió las sabanas hasta su nariz, su respiración aún no se había calmado para nada y estaba seguro de que con tanto silencio podría escucharse perfectamente.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero estaba muy intranquilo, su cuerpo había reaccionado perfectamente al de Ren, era innegable que había sido ese apasionado beso el que había hecho despertar su entrepierna, que ahora se encontraba medio erecta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo tenía que relajarse y dormir, al día siguiente eso habría desaparecido y no había de que preocuparse. Pero pensarlo era mas fácil que hacerlo, escuchaba la respiración pausada al otro lado del cuarto y por algún motivo eso lo encendía más. Estaba claro que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Apretó los ojos, molesto al sentir la luz del sol en el rostro, levantó la mano y se cubrió los ojos protestando.

Se dio la vuelta y agarró el despertador, prácticamente ya era la hora de levantarse. Se frotó los ojos pesadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Estiró sus brazos desperezándose, fue entonces cuando reparó en la ausencia de Masato.

Su cama estaba perfectamente echa y el yukata que solía vestir para dormir estaba pulcramente doblado, reposando sobre ésta. Su cartera y sus libros tampoco parecían estar allí. Se rascó la cabeza confuso, sabía que el peli azul era un alumno aplicado y que se levantaba pronto para llegar con bastante tiempo a clase, pero le daba la sensación de que había algo raro en todo aquello.

Se levantó y se preparó para ir a clase, aún era pronto pero saldría ya para clase, quizás así tuviese la oportunidad de encontrarse con Hijirikawa.

A aquellas horas la escuela estaba bastante tranquila, si bien era verdad que mucha gente se levantaba temprano, todo estaba bastante silencioso. Algunos alumnos estaban en clase repasando sus lecciones, otros preparaban los materiales para alguna clase práctica y la mayoría de los profesores estaban en sus despachos, tomando el primer café de la mañana mientras repasaban la lección que iban a dar en el día.

Se acercó a la clase A, echando un vistazo al interior a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Allí estaba Masato sentado con aire relajado pero imponente, mientras que Otoya estaba a su lado, arrodillado, mientras Natsuki contemplaba la escena, divertido.

-¡Waaa, Hijirikawa-saaaaaan, te lo suplico!

El peli azul suspiró.

-Te dije que no Ittoki-san, la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de olvidarte tu tarea.

-¿Eeeehhh? ¡Tan cruel….!

-Hijirikawa-san tiene razón Ittoki, eres demasiado descuidado-. Rio el rubio.

-¿Tu también Natsuki? ¡Todos están en contra mía!-. El pelirrojo hizo un puchero infantil.

-Vamos Hijirikawa, no seas cruel, déjale la tare al pobre Ittoki-. Ren posó su mano sobre el hombro del peli azul, que se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Eres mi salvador Ren!-. Los ojos de Ittoki parecieron iluminarse.

-C-claro, ¿Cómo no?-. Masato rebuscó nervioso en su cartera y entregó su libreta de notas al pelirrojo.-Se me olvidaba que tengo que comentarle una cosa a Ringo sensei, enseguida vuelvo.

Se levantó de la silla sin mirar siquiera al rubio y salió de clase lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mmmm… ya está actuando sospechoso de nuevo…-. Ittoki entrecerró los ojos mientras sujetaba la libreta entre sus manos.

-¿Sospechoso? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Ren giró para mirar al pelirrojo.

-Ayer estaba en la biblioteca con Tokiya-kun cuando nos encontramos a Masato, pero en cuanto nos acercamos a saludarlo cerró su portátil de golpe y prácticamente huyó, sospechoso ¿Cierto?-. Ladeó la cabeza adorablemente.

El pelirrojo tenía toda la razón, aquello era bastante sospechoso, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto.

Acarició la cabeza de Otoya despeinándolo, éste se quejó un poco y se colocó el cabello de nuevo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquello estaba llegando a un punto en el que empezaba a ser ridículo. Llevaba todo el día detrás de Masato, pero éste siempre se las apañaba para desaparecer rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a hablar con el. Todo esto estaba empezando a molestarlo de verdad.

Caminaba por el pasillo mirando en todas las clases que encontraba a su paso, pero ni rastro de él, ¿Cómo podía ser tan escurridizo un tipo tan alto? Se resignó y volvió a su habitación, no lo sorprendió encontrarla vacía.

Se tumbó en su cama, agarrando unos cuantos dardos. Aquél no era su día, no consiguió acertar ni una. Se sentó en la cama, enfadado ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Masato lo estaba rehuyendo? No tenía ningún sentido, ayer todo estaba bien ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

De pronto recordó lo que le había explicado el pelirrojo aquella mañana, ¿Puede que hubiese alguna relación con aquello? No sabría si así descubriría algo, pero hasta el momento era la única pista que tenía. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero aun así cogió el ordenador del peli azul y lo encendió. Bien, al menos Masato no tenía contraseña, no tendría problema alguno en entrar. Abrió el explorador de internet y de ahí el historial de búsqueda. Estuvo un buen rato revisando, nada, en la gran mayoría eran páginas aburridas de información sobre los temas que daban en clase. De pronto una de las páginas llamó su atención y la abrió.

Leyó atentamente y al cabo de unos segundos sus mejillas estaban coloradas, apagó el ordenador y lo cerró con cuidándolo, dejándolo en el mismo sitio que lo había encontrado.

Este chico de verdad pretendía matarlo, ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Aquél era el motivo por el cual le evitaba? No pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo al pensar en que Masato, a su manera, era bastante adorable. Se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas, no podía culparlo, fue la educación que recibió y suponía que era una de las cosas que hacía que le gustase tanto.

Se levantó y decidió que era hora de poner fin a toda aquella tontería.

Había salido muy decidido a encontrarle, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía, ya había revisado prácticamente toda la academia y ni rastro de su compañero de cuarto. Andaba distraído por el pasillo cuando le pareció escuchar la dulce risa de su corderita, proveniente de fuera.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas, dispuesto a tomarle un poco el pelo, pero quedó demasiado sorprendido.

Masato y Haruka estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del jardín, íntimamente cerca para el gusto del rubio. Compartían una partitura mientras comentaban algo, demasiado bajo como para que Ren pudiese oírlo desde allí arriba.

Masato tenía un aspecto relajado y sonriente y el rubio sintió que un tic en su ceja empezaba a despertar. Se había pasado el día entero buscándolo y allí estaba como si nada, tan contento hablando con Haruka como si no pasase nada. Se dio la vuelta y camino furioso hacia el jardín, su mirada debía dar bastante miedo en aquél instante, ya que las chicas que normalmente lo perseguían por los pasillos, se apartaban de su camino sin atreverse siquiera a hablarle.

Salió al jardín y camino rápidamente hacia aquél banco, ya podía verlos de lejos.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Masato.

-Vaaaaya, con que aquí estabas, llevo toda la mañana tratando de encontrarte.

El rostro de Masato se volvió pálido y tenía la expresión de un niño que había sido pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

-Pequeña damita, tengo un asunto que hablar con Hijirikawa, ¿Te importa si me lo llevo un momento?-. La mano en el hombro del peli azul estaba tensa, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras que tenía una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable, pero verdaderamente daba puro miedo.

Agarró a su compañero de habitación y estiró de su brazo para hacerlo poner de pie, seguidamente comenzó a andar rápidamente, sin soltar el brazo de Masato.

Haruka, que había tardado un poco en reaccionar, se levantó y los siguió.

-¡C-chicos! ¡No peleen por favor!

-No te entrometas corderita, este es un asunto entre nosotros-. No había pretendido sonar desagradable con la chica, pero en ese momento estaba realmente cabreado, ya se disculparía mas tarde.

-¡Ei! ¡Junguuji! Me estás haciendo daño, y estas haciendo que todo el mundo nos mire.

Masato mantenía su tono serio y severo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del rubio, que lo empujaba a través de la gente hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Prácticamente lo empujó adentro, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

No había tenido tiempo de recuperar la compostura cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Ren bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape.

-¿Qué que me pasa? Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿No crees?

La mirada que le dedicaba el rubio era de total reproche, y razón no le faltaba, había estado todo el día huyendo de él.

No contestó a aquello, simplemente giró la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Ren. El rubio chasqueó la lengua enfadado, agarrándolo por la mandíbula y haciendo que le mirase, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me evitabas?

-Lo siento-. No sabía que otra cosa decir, no podía decirle el motivo por el cual lo hacia.

-No quiero que lo sientas, quiero que me expliques por qué.

Su rostro se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, evitando los del rubio.

-N-no puedo…

Ren lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó violentamente, devorando sus labios, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos.

Aquello iba mal, el peli azul podía sentir como todo su cuerpo gritaba por él, pidiendo más de aquella sensación mareante. Apartó a Ren de un empujón.

-¡Basta Ren!

-¡Entonces dime que pasa!-. Golpeó la pared con su puño, justo por encima de la cabeza del peli azul, encarándolo.

Ambos eran altos, y sus semblantes serios serian capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

-Lo vi, ¿Sabes?-. Ren confeso suspirando, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Ahora si que el rostro del peli azul era un poema, parecía un adorno de navidad de lo rojo que estaba; su boca temblaba como si fuese a decir algo, pero de su boca solo salían sonidos sin sentido.

-¿Q-qué…?-. Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Sabes? Llevabas todo el día escapando de mi, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?-. Masato quedó inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada.- ¿Masato?

-¡Es todo culpa tuya!-. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y vidriosos, pero su porte serio seguía ahí presente.

-¿A qué te refieres Masato?

-¡Es tu culpa que mi cuerpo se haya vuelto raro!-. El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido.- ¡Haces que mi cuerpo se sienta caliente! ¡¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se tiene que sentir así? Eres un chico, igual que yo, ¿Por qué tengo que reaccionar así cuando me tocas? Hacer ese tipo de cosas con otro hombre, eso es… eso…

El rubio no le dejó acabar, le abrazó, atrayéndolo haca su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Masato.

-Te preocupas demasiado por las cosas, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti-. Levantó el rostro, mirando de cerca a su compañero.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te haga sentir así? Me alegra saber que te agrada que te toque, Masato, no hay razón para tener miedo, ¿No te lo dije? Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Se acercó a su oreja y atrapó el lóbulo entre sus labios, succionándolo. Masato sintió sus rodillas fallar. Aquella sensación estaba atacándolo de nuevo.

-N-no…

-Shhh, tranquilo.

Ren enredó su mano en sus cabellos, despejando su frente. Lo miró unos instantes y después lo beso, introdujo su lengua con cuidado, invitando a la contraria a imitarlo, haciendo que se enredasen en un baile húmedo dentro de sus bocas. Ambos se separaron y Ren aprovechó para atrapar el labio inferior de masato y succionarlo.

El peli azul mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, inclinado hacia delante, esperando por más. El rubio no se hizo esperar, volvió a invadir su boca, esta vez mas profundamente, proporcionándole una sensación más intensa aún.

No se dio cuenta de como, pero Ren lo había guiado hasta la cama y ahora lo hacia dejarse caer hacia atrás, quedado ambos tumbados en el colchón. El rubio estaba sobre él, besándolo tiernamente.

Tenía razón, no había nada malo en todo aquello, se sentía genial pero era demasiado vergonzoso estar así, tan íntimamente con su compañero.

-Vamos Hijirikawa, quita esa cara de susto, por el momento no te voy a morder-. Ren se lamió los labios.

¿A qué se refería exactamente con "por el momento"? ¿Es qué pensaba hacerlo más adelante?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el nuevo capi del fic, espero que os guste, yo creo que el contenido será de vuestro agrado.**

**El capi es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero era preciso dejarlo en ese momento para mi :3**

**¡Disfrutad!  
**

* * *

Era realmente imposible no sentirse asustado en esa situación, tener el imponente cuerpo de Ren sobre el suyo realmente era como para tener terror. A pesar de que él mismo era un chico alto y con un cuerpo casi tan grande como el del rubio, aquello le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Masato, eres tan adorable…-. Se acercó a besarlo suavemente en los labios, provocándole escalofríos.

-I-Idiota, no puedes decirle eso a una persona a la que apenas le sacas unos centímetros…

Ren sonrió, definitivamente si que era adorable. Lo abrazó, dejando caer casi todo su peso sobre él. Lo besaba con calma, procurando que sintiese cada roce de sus labios.

El peli azul hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse sereno, pero le era imposible, aquellos besos le estaban enloqueciendo, mareándolo. El rubio abandonó sus labios, apoderándose de su cuello, lamiéndolo muy lentamente, todo lo lento que pudo.

Masato arqueó su espalda, dejando ir un jadeo. Inmediatamente después se cubrió la boca, avergonzado por ese sonido que no había podido controlar.

-No hagas eso, deja salir tu voz, nadie va escucharte.- Cogiendo su mano y apartándola con cuidado.

Siguió torturando su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos.

-Vas a escucharme tú…-. Su respiración estaba entrecortada.

A pesar de sus quejas, el peli azul tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando su cuello totalmente expuesto para su compañero.

-De eso se trata-. Sonrió pícaramente.

-Idiota…

Los brazos de Masato se enlazaron alrededor del cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo más, disfrutando de lo que le hacía.

El rubio besaba, mordía y lamía su cuello con sensualidad, arrancándole suspiros a su avergonzando compañero, era una sensación sumamente deliciosa.

Pronto sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su torso, colándose cuidadosamente debajo de su camisa. El peli azul dio un bronco y sujetó a Ren por los antebrazos.

-T-tú… ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero tocarte.

Masato se sonrojó ante esta tan sincera declaración de intenciones, odiaba que Ren fuese tan directo siempre.

-P-pero no puedes hacer eso.

El rubio sonrió juguetón. Se acercó a su oído sensualmente.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero tocarte un poquito, tu parte trasera está a salvo-. Atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja, succionándolo y mordiéndolo.

Masato sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ren era odioso, sabía conseguir lo que se proponía sin ningún esfuerzo. Movió lentamente sus manos, dejando al rubio libre de su agarre, dándole vía libre para que hiciese lo que quisiese.

-Buen chico… cerró los ojos, sonrojándose, era débil a las palabras del rubio.

Las manos de su compañero volvieron a moverse, adentrándose lentamente bajo la camisa de su uniforme, acariciando su vientre, haciendo que se contrajese bajo sus manos a cada caricia.

-Tu piel es tan suave como me imaginaba.

-Cállate…-. Su rostro estaba encendido en carmín y su voz era temblorosa.

-Hace tiempo que imaginaba el cómo debía ser la piel bajo este uniforme, ¿Sabes?

Su voz sonaba profunda y ronca, muy sensual.

-Dios Ren, cállate de una vez…-. Levantó el tono de voz un poco, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Podía sentir todas y cada una de las palabras que le decía retumbado en su cabeza, haciendo que el cosquilleo de su vientre se intensificase cada vez más, haciéndole sentir calor por todo el cuerpo.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír, era divertido ver todas las reacciones que tenía su compañero.

Continuó deslizando sus manos bajo aquellas ropas, pero era incómodo, así que agarró el borde del jersey de Masato y tiró de él hacia arriba, sacándolo. El peli azul se dejó hacer, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de nervios.

Lo volvió a recostar en la cama, besándolo, acarició su pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo, para volver a deslizarse bajo su camisa, que ahora quedaba más holgada. Subió por su torso, rozando uno de los pezones de Masato.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ren! ¿Qué demonios…?

El rubio se quedó paralizado ante la reacción del peli azul, jamás se hubiese imaginado que lo sentiría tan intensamente.

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su compañero, necesitaba ver más de aquellas expresiones.

-¡E-ei! Me dijiste que no harías nada, tú, gran mentiroso.

El peli azul forcejeaba un poco con el rubio, agarrándolo de las manos.

-Y no lo haré, solo quiero tocarte, no hay motivo para estar tan asustado…-. Acabó de desabrochar su camisa y la deslizó hacia los lados, abriéndola para dejar al descubierto el pecho de Masato.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados le miraban fijamente, estaban un tanto vidriosos de emoción, sus mejillas estaban dulcemente encendidas en rojo y sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por los besos.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Solo contemplaba la imagen tan sexy que me estás ofreciendo ahora mismo.

Bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho y lo besó en la clavícula, mordiéndola suavemente.

-Nhh… Ren, deja de tomarme el pelo…-. Se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros del rubio.

Sonrió contra la blanquecina piel del otro y la lamió. Deslizaba las manos por sus costados, sintiendo cada forma que se hacía en ella, haciendo que toda aquella información se almacenase en su mente para poder recordarla una y otra vez.

Atrapó uno de los pezones del peli azul en su boca, rodeándolo con la lengua suavemente. Masato gimió sonoramente arqueando su espalda. Trató de detenerlo, pero Ren lo sujetó por las muñecas.

-Ren… No… Se siente raro…-. Se retorcía apenas sin fuerza.

-Yo creo que se tiene que sentir bien, los sonidos que haces me dicen eso, y también…-. Bajó su mano lentamente, hasta ponerla encima de la entrepierna de Masato.- Parece que lo estás sintiendo intensamente.

-¡Ren! ¡Para ahora mismo! N-no m toques, ¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

-No me burlo de ti Masato, te estoy amando.

-Nngh… Idiota.

Ren coló sus manos dentro del pantalón de su compañero, acariciándole por encima de su ropa interior.

-¡N-no!

-Tranquilo-. Rozó insistentemente, notado como el miembro de Masato se estremecía, hinchándose cada vez más, la tenía considerablemente grande.- No lo puedo hacer apropiadamente, desabrocha tu pantalón.

Masato miró desafiante al rubio. El peli azul tenía ese porte que sólo algunos hombres adultos poseían, con aquella mirada altiva y digna, llena de orgullo. Aquello excitaba a Ren, ver a Masato completamente rendido a sus caricias sabiendo el gran orgullo que tenía era increíblemente erótico.

-¿Lo harás? Por mi, por favor…

La voz de Ren era tan seductora y ansiosa que sobrecogía al peli azul, ¿Cómo podía negarse a lo que le pedía si lo hacía con esa voz? Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil ante él.

Tragó saliva y dirigió sus manos al cierre del pantalón. Desabrochó el botón primero, sus manos no podían parar de temblar, haciéndole realizar la tarea torpemente. Cogió la cremallera firmemente, comenzando a bajarla lentamente, escuchando como su ruido inundaba la habitación. Una vez hubo acabado miró a Ren, expectante.

-Diablos… Masato… ¿De verdad estás haciendo esto inconscientemente? Deja de seducirme, estoy intentando contenerme…

El rubio agarró la erección de su compañero por encima de la ropa, la tela estaba empezando a mojarse. Por su parte Masato no podía apartar la mirada de su compañero, decía que él le estaba seduciendo, pero en esa cama el único que estaba desprendiendo sus sexys feromonas era él, mirándole con esos ojos profundos, hablándole con voz ronca, casi en susurros. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía a cada toque de sus manos.

Aquella pieza de ropa estaba molestándole en el camino de disfrutar de aquel cuerpo, así que los bajó un poco junto a los pantalones de Masato, dejándolos a la altura de las rodillas. Agarró su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente, lamiendo su ombligo a la vez.

-¡Ren!-. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero no podía moverse o pensar, estaba paralizado, la mano de Ren le quemaba, le escocía en la piel, sentía un placer tan desesperante que sentía que se volvería loco.- E-es vergonzoso Ren…

El rubio subió, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro, para poder besarlo profundamente, enredando su legua con la de Masato.

Aumentó el ritmo con el que subía y bajaba por el hinchado miembro del peli azul, haciendo que un sonido húmedo saliese.

-¡No! ¡Ren para! E-ese sonido es tan humillante… Ahh… No…-. Sus manos agarraban las ropas de Ren, retorciéndolas.

-Yo no diría eso… Es tan erótico… Hasta estas moviendo las caderas por ti mismo.-Lamió su oreja, para después morderla seductoramente.

Era cierto, aquello le excitaba, estaba extasiado. Jamás nadie le había tocado ahí, incluso si el mismo lo había echo, habían sido contadas ocasiones. Y, oh dios, Ren era tan bueno, moviendo su mano sin parar, parecía no cansarse nunca. Le hablaba al oído haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentase sin parar, ¿Hasta que punto iba a conseguir excitarlo? Sentía que ya estaba en su límite, que iba a morir de placer, pero entonces el rubio conseguía que un nuevo escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo. Iba a volverse loco de remate.

-Para… No… Nnh… Ren yo… N-no puedo aguantar mucho más… Ahhh…

El rubio invadió su boca, violándola con su lengua, besándolo de una manera obscena, mientras aumentó de manera frenética el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba.

-M-me… ¡Ren!... Aaaah…

Quería hablar, pero no podía, de su garganta solo podían salir gemidos, se encadenaban, uno detrás de otro, dejándolo sin respiración por muy profundo que intentase respirar.

Pero no necesitaba decir nada, Ren lo sabía, sabía que estaba apunto de explotar. Masato agarró con fuerza los cabellos del rubio, aferrándose a ellos con desesperación, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse, de su boca solo salían gemidos lastimosos, con desesperación.

Se corrió, apretó los cabellos de Ren con fuerza, llegando a hacerle daño, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquease sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, manchando la mano del rubio y su propio pecho. Gritó el nombre de Ren, haciendo que quedase ahogado dentro de la boca de éste. El sentimiento había sido tan intenso que no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Masato miró a Ren con los ojos vidriosos, estaba sudoroso, su respiración estaba agitada, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se cubrió la cara con los antebrazos.

-No me mires por favor… Me siento tan avergonzado que me quiero morir.

Ren rio, el peli azul realmente era adorable, con aquellos gestos que solo él podría hacer.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, ha sido realmente hermoso verte así.-Su corazón dio un brinco.- Será mejor que vayas a la ducha.

El rubio agarró un pañuelo de papel de encima de la mesa y se limpió la mano.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-¿Si?-. Miró al peli azul sonriente.

-¿Esta bien que solo yo…?

Ren rio de nuevo. Agarró la mano de Masato y la dirigió a su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir su erección.

-Solo de mirarte ya me he puesto así, si comenzases a tocarme no podría controlarme. Querría hacértelo-. Masato dio un brinco sorprendido-. ¿Crees que podrías soportar todo esto dentro de ti? Si llorases por mi culpa creo que no podría volver a levantarlo nunca más.

-I-idiota ¿Quién va a llorar?

El rubio besó a su compañero en la frente, sus cabellos se pegaban a ella por el sudor.

-Ya habrá tiempo para todo, ahora ve a la ducha antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban, haciéndolo andar torpemente. Se subió un poco los pantalones, sin llegar a abrocharlos, y se dirigió a la ducha.

Encendió el agua caliente y la dejó correr hasta que comprobó que tenía una temperatura agradable. Se desnudó, arrojando su ropa sudada y pegajosa al cesto que tenían específicamente para eso, y se metió bajo el agua.

Aquel calor le resultaba agradable y reconfortante después de todo lo que había sudado.

Apoyó sus manos contra las frías baldosas dela pared. Aún temblaban.

Ren era sobrecogedor, lo hacía enloquecer hasta el extremo. Incluso por un momento había deseado que le hiciese el amor, dándole igual el dolor insoportable que eso supondría. Jamás nadie lo había tocado antes, jamás había llegado a ser tan íntimo con alguien ni mucho menos.

Eso le asustaba, Ren era terrorífico, sentía que lo desnudaba completamente, dejándolo indefenso contra el, haciendo que con una sola palabra de sus labios él sucumbiese.

Pero a pesar de eso, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, eso le gustaba y lo hacía desear cada vez más y más de él.

-Debo de estar volviéndome loco…


	5. Chapter 5

Si dijese que no le costó mantener su autocontrol durante tanto tiempo Ren estaría mintiendo.

Faltaban apenas dos semanas para su gran debut como ST RISH y no había vuelto a ponerle una mano encima a Masato. Cada día después de clase se sometían a unos duros ensayos, les tomaban medidas y les probaban una y mil veces los trajes para la actuación. Los únicos momentos en los que podía ver al peli azul eran fugaces, entre tarea y tarea y por la noche, cuando estaban tan agotados que caían rendidos sobre la cama. Era una época de un muy alto nivel de estrés para todos, y en parte agradecía estar sumamente ocupado, ya que al estar tan cansado, no le era tan difícil lidiar con sus niveles de testosterona.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, rendido. Eran ya las doce de la noche y sabía que al día siguiente le esperaba un día repleto de tareas desde bien empezada la mañana. Suspiró y rodó en la cama para quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo. Masato aún no había regresado, pero suponía que no tardaría demasiado. Deseaba que por fin llegase la noche de la actuación y quitarse todo aquello de encima. Prefería mil veces los nervios previos al concierto que la situación actual.

Su compañero de cuarto no se hizo esperar demasiado, entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

El rubio, que andaba medio dormido ya, se incorporó rápidamente al escucharlo entrar.

-Bienvenido Masato-. Le sonrió para recibirle.

-Hola Ren, por fin he vuelto-. Se sentó en la cama dejando caer sus cosas a un lado de ésta.

-Pareces cansado.

El peli azul volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

-Como todos supongo, están siendo unos días agotadores.

Masato se sentía extraño, hacía días q no se sentaba calmadamente a hablar con el rubio, apenas habían tenido tiempo para mirarse, y ahora volvían a estar solos. Se le hacía realmente extraño. Le daba un poco de ¿vergüenza? Mirar directamente a su compañero. Podía sentir aquellos ojos azules mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Sentía que su corazón iba latiendo más deprisa en pocos segundos. Se sentía nervioso ante su presencia, no podía evitarlo. No es que estuviese esperando que Ren le hiciese algo, pero el cosquilleo nervioso de su barriga parecía no estar de acuerdo.

-Al menos merecerá la pena el sacrificio-. Ren se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, sentándose junto a su compañero.- Si no, no soportaría todo lo que conlleva.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando tumbado boca arriba con sus largas piernas colgando al borde de la cama, junto a Masato.

-¿Todo lo que conlleva?-. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre los codos para mirar mejor a su compañero.

-Si, en estos días apenas hemos tenido tiempo para vernos, ¿A caso soy el único que te ha estado echando de menos?-. Sonrió simpático.

-Idiota…-. Masato se sonrojó.- Claro que he echado en falta… Hablar contigo…

Ren sonrió, sabía que eso era lo más cariñoso que iba conseguir sonsacarle a su compañero. Cerró los ojos relajándose, dejando ir un suspiro.

Fue entonces cuando sintió aquel tremuloso roce en sus labios. Eran acariciados tímida y lentamente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para encontrarse al peli azul ligeramente recostado sobre él, provocándole ese cosquilleo en los labios.

-Masato, ¿Qué…?

-No hables…-. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras volvía a reclinarse para darle otro de aquellos besos.

Ren se dejó hacer, aunque era torpe y sin experiencia era tremendamente adictivo, el roce inseguro de los labios de su compañero le volvía loco. Intentó controlarse, pero sabía que no había remedio. Rodeó a Masato por el cuello con sus brazos, haciéndolo reposar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo.

No podía mentirse a si mismo, sabía que había estado todo el tiempo anhelando aquello, por mucho que reprimiese sus impulsos, por mucho que evitase colarse en la cama de Masato a hurtadillas en medio de la noche… Des de que todo aquél ajetreo de trabajo empezó, sentía su cuerpo arder mas y más a cada día que pasaba sin poder acariciarlo, besarlo, tocarlo…

Todo aquello solo había provocado varios auto consuelos y un par de duchas frías por la mañana, y sabía que si Masato seguía besándolo de esa forma no iba a poder controlarse mas, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo.

Agarró al peli azul por la nuca, profundizando más el beso, éste cedió a los deseos del rubio sin rechistar. Parecía que estaba casi tan ansioso como él, besándolo lenta y profundamente, asegurándose de sentir cada movimiento de sus labios trémulos.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Masato, acariciándolo y sintiéndolo con detalle, no quería pasar por alto nada. Acarició su espalda notando lo ancha y grande que era, bajó por su cintura, deslizándose posesivamente dentro del jersey del peli azul para sentir su piel. Para sus sorpresa no hubo queja alguna, en respuesta a su acción, Masato también había metido sus manos debajo de su ropa, acariciado su vientre.

La piel de Ren era firme, marcando levemente los músculos que había bajo ella. Su vientre era duro, trabajado a base de ejercicio, y parecía contraerse ligeramente ante cada caricia que las inseguras manos de Masato le daban.

No sabía muy bien que le había impulsado a hacerlo, pero había sentido la urgencia de tocarlo, de sentir que realmente estaba ahí. Y ahora sentía que no podía parar, su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. ¿Era así como los chicos debían sentirse cuando estaban con su pareja? De haber sabido que era una sensación tan altamente adictiva, habría mandado a paseo toda la educación que había recibido y hubiese experimentado aquello antes.

Acarició los huesos de las caderas del rubio, y éste suspiro dentro de su boca, pegando su cadera contra la suya, provocando un contacto desquiciante. Masato tragó saliva pesadamente y se separó un poco, para mirar a Ren.

El rubio le devolvía la mirada, con toda su larga melena desordenada sobre la cama. Le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona, volviéndolo a hacer caer contra su cuerpo.

Ren estaba duro.

Masato también estaba duro.

Y ambos lo sabían.

-Déjame tocarte-. En un rápido y ágil movimiento Ren se colocó sobre el peli azul.-Llevo mas tiempo del que me gustaría conteniéndome…

No podía negarse a aquello, y menos con todo aquél calor subiendo desde su estómago, abrasándole la garganta.

Recibió gustoso los hambrientos labios de Ren, que devoraron los suyos con ansiedad, mordiendo y atrapando su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir por la brusquedad del acto.

Sus manos rebuscaban bajo las ropas, casi arrancándolas del cuerpo que las llevaba, había mucho que hacer y demasiada ropa de por medio.

Cuando el pecho de Masato quedó al descubierto por fin Ren se incorporó y se despojó de su propia ropa, dejando su torso al descubierto también. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de sus pieles desnudas. Podía sentir como el vientre de Masato se contraía y expandía rítmicamente, como su agitada respiración.

Lo besó profundamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca contraria, pero aquello duró poco, rápidamente se dirigió hacia su pecho, repartiendo besos y lametones. Sus manos ya habían empezado a viajar hasta su parte inferior, desabrochando su cinturón hábilmente. Éste cedió con un sonido metálico, y el rubio pasó a desabrochar los pantalones, desabotonándolos y bajando la cremallera.

Su erección fue bastante obvia entonces, el miembro del peli azul se marcaba perfectamente bajo aquella fina tela elástica.

Ren lo miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía la mirada fija en el, sus pestañas temblaban levemente, enmarcando aquella intensa mirada azulada. El rubio sonrió dulcemente.

-Parece que tú también estás en tu límite, mi querido Masato-. Su mano se coló bajo su ropa interior, acariciando su dolorosa erección.- ¿Quieres que haga que te corras...?

Hablaba íntimamente cerca de su rostro, haciendo sus alientos chocar, mientras seguía masajeando su miembro.

-R-Ren… Para de una vez… Deja de hacer todo sonar tan… Ah… Obsceno…

Masato se retorcía de placer bajo Ren, empujando sus caderas inconscientemente hacia su mano, buscando más de aquel tortuoso pacer que le estaba provocando.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta… ¿Sabes?

Giró el rostro evitando aquellos ojos demasiado profundos.

-Para… No es justo…-. Se retorció intentando alejarse un poco, totalmente sonrojado.

-¿No es justo...?-. Sonrió divertido.

De repente notó como una mano agarraba firmemente su erección, que aún estaba cubierta totalmente por la ropa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando al peli azul.

-Si… Me hablas como si yo fuese el único excitado aquí…-. Masato sonrió levemente.

Su mano estaba temblando, aquello lo notó enseguida, pero en cambio frotaba insistentemente la entrepierna de Ren, provocando que pequeños gemidos amenazasen con escapársele.

En un ágil movimiento, Masato invirtió posiciones con Ren, haciendo que volviese a quedar bajo él.

-Tampoco es justo que siempre sea yo el que lo disfruta…

Masato estaba sentado sobre las caderas del rubio, provocando que su miembro fuese oprimido contra su cuerpo, desesperándolo totalmente.

El peli azul bajó de sus caderas, posicionándose mejor para poder desabrochar sus pantalones. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero había tomado aquella decisión y no se iba a echar atrás, quería hacer sentir a Ren como él le hacía sentir.

En pocos segundos el rubio estaba totalmente expuesto. Ren alucinaba colores.

Pensarlo era mas fácil que hacerlo, en cuanto retiró la última pieza de ropa y vio el imponente miembro de Ren alzarse temblorosamente ante él, se asustó bastante.

-Ei Masato… Realmente no tienes…

-Cállate, yo… Quiero hacerlo…-. Le miró, sus ojos estaban llorosos.- Es solo que… me sorprendió, nunca he visto otro que no fuese el mio…

Ren rio ante aquel comentario.

-Estoy feliz de que pienses así y de que al menos lo hayas intentado… Así que no tienes que… ¡Woaah!

El peli azul lo había introducido en su boca casi en su totalidad. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, tanto que sus pestañas temblaban y sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas.

Aquello era increíble, la boca de Masato estaba húmeda y era deliciosamente cálida. Envolvía su miembro, haciendo que notase cada pequeño movimiento de su lengua al intentar profundizar.

Alargó sus manos y acarició los finos y suaves cabellos de Masato, tranquilizándolo. Aquello hizo que el peli azul decidiese que era hora de moverse, comenzó sacando un poco el miembro de su boca y volviendo a bajar otro poco, repitiendo la acción varias veces. Realmente no sabía como tenía que hacer aquello, pero suponía que eso debía de sentirse bien.

Ren estaba que no cabía en sí, no se podía creer que Masato, Masato Hijirikawa, se la estuviese chupando. Con todo aquel orgullo y porte que siempre mostraba aquello parecía casi surrealista.

Permanecía quieto, casi no se atrevía ni a respirar, temía que si hacía el más mínimo ruido, Masato pararía y eso era lo último que quería en ese preciso instante.

-¿Tan mal lo hago? peli azul se sacó el miembro de la boca lentamente, un hilo de baba asomada por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿…Qué?-. El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Masato.

-¿No te gusta…?

-¿Q-qué? ¡No, claro, claro que me gusta Masato!

-Pero apenas te movías o hacías algún ruido, debo ser terrible…-. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Ren alargó su mano y acarició los labios de del peli azul con su dedo pulgar, seductoramente, introduciéndolo en el interior de su boca, acariciando su lengua.

-Eres genial Masato… Sentía que me iba a derretir dentro de tu boca… ¿Podrías…?

-S-si…-. Lamió el dedo de Ren-. Pero dime como te gusta… Quiero hacerlo bien…

Rio cariñosamente y acarició sus cabellos mientras Masato volvía a bajar la cabeza para introducirse el miembro de Ren en la boca.

Aquella húmeda sensación de nuevo… Se movía de arriba abajo, a un ritmo calmado pero contante.

-Si… Es genial… Relaja la boca Masato…Nh… Si así…-. Pasó sus dedos por su flequillo, enredándolos y retirando el pelo hacia atrás, dejando su rostro totalmente despejado, permitiéndole disfrutar de la expresión que tenía en aquellos instantes.- Tómala más a fondo… Ah…

Masato obedeció, relajó sus labios todo lo que pudo, empujando la erección del rubio hacia el fondo, todo lo que pudo sin sentir ganas de vomitar. Podía sentirlo muy profundo en su boca, grande y duro, estremeciéndose, sacudiéndose.

-Ahh… Se siente tan bien Masato… Prueba a mover la lengua.

Aquellos leves gemidos roncos eran música para sus oídos, le excitaba enormemente hacer eso para Ren. Se sentía un poco sucio haciendo aquello, obsceno, degradado… pero era tremendamente excitante, y por nada del mundo cambiaría aquella sensación.

Movía su lengua, enroscándola lentamente alrededor de su duro miembro, succionándolo con fuerza, provocando un sonido húmedo que resonaba en el silencio de aquella habitación.

Los gemidos mal contenidos de Ren comenzaban a ser cada vez más constantes y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los cabellos de Masato.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

-M-Masa… Ngh… Es suficiente…

El peli azul le miró a los ojos por primera vez y ¡Oh dios! Aquello era demasiado, sentir aquella húmeda cavidad subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, aquella mirada profunda llena de lascivia…

-¿Por qué? ¿No se siente bien?-. Continuó sorbiendo aquella erección con todo su empeño, sin dejar de mirarle.

-No… Masato… Ya… ¡Ahh!-. Apretó las manos inconscientemente, enredando sus dedos aún más en aquella hermosa cabellera.- Es que no puedo… ¡Más! ¡Aaaahh!

Sus caderas se movieron inconscientemente hacia el interior de su boca, pero sus manos tiraron de la cabeza de Masato hacia atrás, provocando que toda aquella blanquecina substancia salpicase por todo el hermoso rostro de Masato.

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. Sintió todo aquel liquido caer en su cara, estaba caliente y lo notaba chorrear lentamente hacia abajo.

-¡Dios mío Masato! L-lo siento mucho…

Ren se levantó de golpe, pero el peli azul lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, haciendo que volviese a tumbarse.

-N-no… Está bien Ren…No te esfuerces ahora… -. Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche y agarró un pañuelo para limpiarse.- Hmm… ¿Cómo ha estado?

Masato estaba realmente hermoso en ese momento, estaba totalmente sonrojado y excitado, totalmente avergonzado por toda la situación.

-Ha sido… Dios… No puedo describirlo… Ha sido tan…-. Estiró de Masato, haciendo que se recostase sobre él.- Creo que podría morir ahora mismo de felicidad…

-Prefiero que no lo hagas…-. Se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Pero… No puedo irme a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que tú te quedas así…

Su mano viajó lentamente hasta meterse dentro de los pantalones de Masato.

-Ahora seré yo el que te lleve al cielo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquella mañana estaba siendo realmente estresante, al día siguiente era su gran debut y aún quedaban detalles que arreglar antes de poder dar el gran salto al estrellato.

Masato no podía estar más cansado, la falta de sueño se empezaba a notar. Recordó la noche anterior y se sonrojó, no, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, debía poner toda su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque pensar en la cara de Ren dormido a su lado no le ayudaba, era la primera vez que dormían juntos, y aunque ni siquiera hubiese sido consciente de ello ya que cayó rendido después de correrse, había sido una sensación maravillosa despertarse con él tendido a su lado.

Desde ese momento notaba su corazón palpitar como un caballo desbocado, y necesitaba de su máxima concentración en esos momentos.

Al menos estar tan ocupado le ayudaba a distraer su mente de todos aquellos pensamientos. Mientras le acababan de ajustar el traje y veía a las modistas pasar de un lado a otro la mar de estresadas podía evadir un poco su mente.

Pero escuchaba su voz, podía oír a Ren a lo lejos, en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas, oía su risa y el jaleo que la mar de fans formaba a su alrededor. Se mordió la uña ansioso, sabía que eso era normal en la vida del rubio, pero él no se acostumbraba. No soportaba nada aquella faceta de donjuán.

Pensándolo bien, el apenas había hablado con Ren, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos era recibiendo besos y caricias del rubio. En cuanto tenían una ocasión de pasar juntos a solas, Ren se abalanzaba sobre él. Eso le provocaba una sensación de intranquilidad desagradable, no era como si no hubiese pensado en aquello antes pero odiaba pensar mal de él. Había llegado a pensar que sólo era atracción física lo que había entre ellos, al fin y al cabo habían pasado muchos años separados, solo mirándose en la distancia, tenía sentido pensar aquello, ¿No?

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que pensar esas cosas, no era propio de él dejar que ese tipo de tonterías le afectasen, debía concentrarse en su objetivo, al fin y al cabo estaba allí para cumplir con su sueño.

_-¡No puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido!_

_-Yo aún no puedo creerme que Jinguuji forme parte del grupo para el que vamos a trabajar, ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!_

_-¡Mira! Por ahí viene._

_-¡Shhh! Nos va a oír._

Hijirikawa agudizó el oído, notando sus nervios crisparse ante aquellos comentarios. Apretó los puños conteniéndose y miró hacia la misma dirección que lo hacían aquellas chicas.

Allí estaba, tan imponente y maravilloso como siempre, resplandeciendo con luz propia y como no, rodeado de su séquito de fans, chillado a su alrededor.

Ren pareció darse cuenta de su presencia en aquel momento y volteó la cabeza para mirarle. Masato fijó su vista en él, y Ren le respondió guiñándole un ojo. El peli azul giró la cabeza, indignado. El rubio rio ante aquel gesto infantil y siguió su camino, aún quedaban varias tareas que debía hacer, y aún no lograba deshacerse de ese barullo de fans.

Aquello era increíble, ¿Cómo tenía la cara de fanfarronear así delante de él? Apretó las mandíbulas, intentando controlar toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Relajarse, eso era lo que tenía que hacer y no permitir que Ren le perturbase de aquella manera.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

La tensión podía notarse en el ambiente, habían estado tanto tiempo trabajando para aquello que parecía imposible que parecía imposible que la gran noche hubiese llegado por fin.

Entre bastidores la gente no paraba, corrían de arriba abajo poniendo a punto cada pequeño detalle, no había que dejar pasar por alto nada. Por su parte los chicos se encontraban en el camerino que les habían cedido, era un poco estrecho para los seis cambiarse todos juntos, pero tampoco podían quejarse, al fin y al cabo tenían camerino propio, con una plaquita dorada con ST RISH gravada en ella, Otoya no paraba de preguntar si podría quedársela cuando acabasen.

Masato estaba que no cabía en sus zapatos, era un sueño echo realidad estar allí, apenas a unos minutos de su gran debut. Se miraba al espejo, tratando de anudar su corbata apropiadamente, pero sus manos parecían de mantequilla. Suspiró pesadamente, dándose por vencido, ya le pediría a alguna de las estilistas que la arreglase por él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Miró a través del espejo, viendo como Ren se había colocado detrás de él, ya perfectamente vestido.

-No, déjalo, puedo hacerlo yo.- Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea de anudar su corbata, pero ahora sus manos estaban mas temblorosas que antes.

-Mph, permíteme que dude de ello-. Rio divertido.- No seas orgulloso y déjame ayudarte.- Agarró su corbata y comenzó a hacer el nudo, cuando hubo acabado agarró sus manos.- Tienes que relajarte, te están sudando las manos…

Masato se deshizo violentamente del agarre.

-Estoy bien, preocúpate de ti mismo.- Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que se alejase, mientras se arreglaba su traje.

El rubio frunció el ceño, aquello estaba empezando a mosquearle.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa ahora?-. Agarró al peli azul por los hombros, obligándole a girarse.- ¿Te he hecho algo para qué seas así de borde conmigo?

-¡Déjame donjuán engreído!-. Empujó a Ren, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?

-¡Tú…!

-Ehmmm… ¿Chicos?

Ambos voltearon cuando escucharon la voz de Syo, viendo como la escena no había pasado inadvertida por sus compañeros. No era de extrañar, en aquel pequeño cuarto apenas cabían.

-Todos estamos nerviosos por la actuación y todo lo que conlleva… pero precisamente por eso, ¿No podríais dejar vuestras diferencias de lado por hoy?-. Syo juntó las manos frente su rostro, suplicándoles.

Claro, ninguno de sus compañeros sabía lo que pasaba en su cuarto cuando estaban solos, era normal que pensasen que seguían con su antigua relación.

-Si claro, ¿Cómo no?-. Ren se alejó de Masato, peinándose la cabellera hacia atrás.- Hay cosas que es mejor dejar para después.

Hijirikawa se aflojó un poco la corbata, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Perdonad chichos, no volverá a ocurrir-. Salió del camerino, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Estos dos hace días que están realmente extraños-. Syo se rascó la cabeza bajo su sombrero.- Espero que no sea nada serio.

-Seguro que no Syo-chan, ¡Eres tan adorable con tu cara de preocupación!-. Natsuki intentó saltar sobre el pequeño, pero sólo recibió un manotazo por parte de éste.- Tan cruel…

-Dejémonos de tonterías y salgamos, apenas faltan unos minutos para que empecemos-. Otoya saltó nervioso a su alrededor, dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido por Tokiya.

-Tiene razón, mejor vamos saliendo-. Tendió la mano a Natsuki para ayudarle a levantarse.

Natsuki sonrió y tomó su mano, ayudándose a levantarse.

-¿Nervioso Syo-chan?

-¿Yo nervioso? Jamás-. Sonrió, mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Pero tu mano tiempla-. Rio divertido.

-¡Cállate de una vez y salgamos!-. Comenzó a empujar al rubio hacia fuera del camerino, totalmente sonrojado.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Parecía que el corazón quisiera salírsele por la boca, podía oír sus propios latidos retumbar en sus oídos. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía permitir que los nervios se adueñasen de el en un momento como ese, pero no podía hacer nada, por muy calmado que pareciese por fuera, por dentro los nervios tenían una fiesta montada.

Intento calmarse a si mismo respirando varias veces, profundamente, inspiraba todo el aire que podía, para expulsarlo pausadamente, pro ni eso parecía estar funcionando. Miró en dirección a Ren, el rubio parecía totalmente calmado, como de costumbre. Estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del pasillo donde debían esperar hasta que les diesen la señal para salir. Entre aquellas estrechas paredes podía sentir las vibraciones de los gritos del público, provocando que su nerviosismo aumentase.

No debería haberse peleado con Ren justo antes del espectáculo, por una vez debería de haber dejado de lado su orgullo y mantenerse calmado, esperar a que todo aquello pasase para poder hablar calmadamente con el. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones, debería esperar a que todo aquello acabase para poder arreglar las cosas. Masajeó sus sienes pesadamente, eso haría, no pasaba nada, podía arreglárselas perfectamente.

_-¡Chicos, prepararos, en cinco minutos estáis fuera!_

Su corazón dio un brinco. No podía ser, no estaba preparado, si salía en ese momento no sabía como podía salir la cosa.

Notó que alguien lo agarraba por el hombro.

-Vamos, tenemos que movernos.

Masato alzó la vista, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azulados que lo escrudiñaban atentamente.

-Ren… Yo…-. Su voz no salía apropiadamente, odiaba aquello, tenía muchas cosas que decir y muy poco tiempo.

El rubio acarició su mejilla, Masato se sorprendió ante en contacto frío de la mano de Ren.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes Masato, sea lo que sea que pase habrá tiempo para hablarlo después, pero ahora no puedes dejar que eso te impida deslumbrar esta noche.

El peli azul lo miró y sonrió, lo hacía muy pocas veces, pero cuando sus labios se curvaban era de verdad.

-Está bien.

Ren tomó su mano, y Masato reafirmó el agarre. Cuando vieron al chico aparecer al final del pasillo para avisarles de que debían salir se miraron y asintieron, comenzando a correr tras sus compañeros, sin soltarse la mano en ningún momento. Aquella noche iba a ser su gran noche.

"_**ARE YOU READY?"**_

Y el público enloqueció.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Jamás en su vida había visto a masato moverse tanto, y dudaba de que volviese a verlo. Ver a un chico como el sonriendo y dándolo todo sobre el escenario era realmente impactante.

Ya había pasado todo, pero la adrenalina seguía fluyendo por sus venas. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas y todo su cuerpo dolía por haber bailado con los músculos engarrotados por los nervios, pero las sonrisas no desaparecían de sus rostros.

Eran tremendamente felices.

Atravesaron el escenario corriendo, volviendo a aquél pasillo. Masato no se notaba siquiera las piernas, pero jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Su figura desapareció de los ojos del público tras el telón, pero no pudo avanzar mucho mas, tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance de miradas ajenas Ren lo agarró por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. No se resistió, todo lo contrario, se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros, sintiendo como toda la excitación por la situación recorría su cuerpo.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, demandando por el aire que el otro le había robado. Se miraron y rieron como bobos.

-Em… ¿Chicos…?

Ambos miraron en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, evidentemente la escena no había pasado desapercibida por sus amigos, que los miraban atónitos, sus mandíbulas parecían querer caer contra el suelo.

-Vosotros… ¿Cuándo…?-. De la boca de Otoya no era capaz de salir una frase al completo.

-Bueno… Es una larga historia-. Ren les guiñó un ojo, sin soltar a Masato, que ocultaba su rostro contra su hombro, totalmente avergonzado.

Todos rieron ante aquella situación, aunque no le dieron más importancia, lo importante es que habían debutado juntos, como habían prometido y ahora emprendían un largo camino para cumplir sus sueños.

-¡Chicooooooos!-. Haruka corría emocionada hacia ellos.

-¡Haruka-chan!-. Otoya se adelantó un poco, recibiéndola.

-¡Habéis estado fantásticos! ¡Todos! Oh dios, soy tan feliz…-. Unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus grandes ojos.- Lo conseguimos… Juntos… Como prometimos…

-Ya, ya… No llores Haru-chan…-. Natsuki acarició su cabeza consolándola.

-Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, pero daremos lo mejor, ¿Verdad?-. El pelirrojo ladeó su cabeza en un gesto adorable, mientras sonreía.

-¡S-si!-. La chica miró a su alrededor mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pues todos la habían rodeado.- Demos lo mejor de nosotros-. Sonrió ampliamente.- Oh, cierto, el director y los profesores organizaron una fiesta para celebrar el debut, sería una lástima que los invitados de honor se ausentasen, han organizado todo en un lujoso hotel, ¿Qué decís chicos?

-¡Claro que nos apuntamos!-. Syo saltó sobre Otoya, quedando montado a caballito a su espalda.- ¡En marcha!

-Ei, no decidas las cosas tana la ligera…-. Tokiya protestó.

Otoya y Syo, que aún estaba sobre el pelirrojo se acercaron a él.

-Que aburrido… ¿Cierto Syo-kun?

-Si… Menudo aguafiestas… No pensé que Tokiya-kun fuese tan aburrido…

Ambos sobreactuaban una voz afligida.

-¿C-cómo os atrevéis a…? ¡Yo también iré! No voy a permitir que me tachen de aburrido.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron de manera cómplice ante el cambio de actitud del peli azul ante su provocación.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Decidido chicos! ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeen marchaaaaaaaaaaa!

Otoya y Syo se pusieron al frente, liderando al grupo y salieron corriendo por el pasillo, seguidos por Haruka.

-¡Esperad! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho dónde era! ¡Chicoooos!

Los demás se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo a la chica, que al fin pudo dar alcance a aquel par de atolondrados. Una vez consiguieron controlarlos se pusieron en marcha, tuvieron que salir por la puerta trasera para evitar el montón de fans que los esperaban.

Allí una limusina los esperaba, todo estaba ya dispuesto para que llegasen a su fiesta sin problemas. El chofer les abrió la puerta e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza dando a entender que pasasen al interior.

Masato y Ren ya habían estado antes dentro de una, pero para los demás era la primera vez y estaban la mar de excitados ante la experiencia. Otoya no paraba de revisarlo todo, abrió el mini bar, descubriendo los licores que había dentro.

-E-ei chicos… No deberíamos…

-¡Vamos Haru-chan! Un día es un día, ¡Brindemos!- Syo descorchó la botella de champagne, incitando a que los demás se sirviesen, como estaba haciendo el.

-P-pero…

-Él tiene razón corderita, no todos los días se puede celebrar algo como esto-. Ren le guiñó un ojo, mientras le alcanzaba una copa.

Recibió un disimulado pellizco de Masato por eso.

Una vez todos tuvieron sus copas llenas, las alzaron al aire, chocándolas.

_**-¡POR NOSOTROS!**_

La botella no tardó demasiado en acabarse y los efectos del alcohol empezaron a notarse levemente en ellos, tiñendo sus mejillas en un cálido color rojo.

Otoya por su parte descubrió que el techo de coche tenía una apertura de cristal que se podía retirar y no tardó en asomarse por ella, sacando medio cuerpo fuera, gritando al aire.

Syo lloraba de la risa mientras Haruka intentaba contener la suya, Tokiya por su parte solo negaba con la cabeza.

Cogieron una curva un poco cerrada y el coche se ladeó un poco, haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiese el equilibrio.

-¡Cuidado Otoya!

Tokiya fue rápido, pudo atrapar al pelirrojo por las piernas, antes de que la situación se pusiese peligrosa. Todo aquello hizo que ambos cayesen contra el asiento. Otoya cayó pesadamente sobre el peli azul.

-Tokiya, ¡Me salvaste!

-Tú…-. Se frotó el cuello, dolorido.

-Toma, para que me perdones-. Se acercó a su rostro, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-¡I-idiota! ¡Qué…!

Syo y Otoya rodaban por los asientos, llorando de la risa por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tú… Borracho…-. Tokiya le dio una colleja al pelirrojo, provocando que todos rieran.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar y el chofer les avisó de que ya podían bajar. Suspiró aliviado, no sabía que alboroto podrían haber llegado a formar si hubiesen tardado más.

El edificio era imponente. Era un hotel de lo más lujoso, aquello saltaba a simple vista. Se sintieron un poco sobrecogidos y fuera de lugar, pero en cuanto vieron a sus profesores en la entrada haciéndoles señas se relajaron.

Aún vestían las ropas que habían llevado para la actuación, así que llamaban bastante la atención de la gente que pasaba, pero no les podía importar lo mas mínimo. Quizás era por el alcohol que habían consumido, o quías debido a la extrema felicidad y euforia que estaban experimentando, pero ahora mismo no podía pasar nada que les bajase de la nube en la cual estaban flotando.

Entraron a la recepción del hotel, donde los atendieron los encargados, sonrientes, y les indicaron dónde se había organizado la fiesta. Los guiaron a una enorme sala en la planta baja, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, y se escuchaba el ajetreo de la gente dentro junto el hilo musical.

Tragaron saliva y entraron decididos, observando a toda la gente que se encontraba allí. La mayoría eran profesores y compañeros de la academia _Saotome_, pero también había mucha gente famosa y gente que no tenían ni idea e quien debía ser, algunas compañías discográficas suponían.

Cuando acabaron de saludar a todos los que debían, se retiraron a una mesa, formando un grupito bastante intimo. De vez en cuando se les acercaba alguien, pero por lo general estaban bastante tranquilos.

Volvieron a beber, dada que era una ocasión especial nadie les regañó.

Masato suspiró. Era todo tan abrumador… Aquel gran hotel, aquella fiesta, todo aquella gente deseando conocerles… Era maravilloso ver como su sueño estaba al alcance de sus manos, pero por otra parte se sentía un poco intranquilo. Miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba Ren. Para su sorpresa también lo estaba mirando.

-¿No te diviertes?-. El rubio se acercó a su oído para asegurarse de que lo oyese con tanto escandalo alrededor.

-No es eso…-. Concentró la vista en su burbujeante copa.- Es solo que… Me siento un poco abrumado.

-Tu cara esta roja, ¿No estarás borracho?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ren rio ante la reacción de Masato, haciendo que los demás les prestasen atención.

-¿Eeehh? ¡¿Hijirikawa esta borracho?-. Otoya se tapó la boca con sorpresa.- ¿Quién iba a decir que él también hacía esas cosas?

-Tú no eres quien para hablar precisamente…-. Tokiya lo miró de reojo mientras bebía.

-¡Yo no estoy borracho!-. Intentó golpear al peli azul, pero dio un traspié.

Tokiya lo agarró en el aire, antes de que cayera sobre el pobre Syo, que se cubría la cabeza esperando el impacto.

-¿Decías?-. Sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Tokiya-san! ¡Eres…!-. Hizo un puchero infantil.

Todos rieron ante aquello, estaba siendo una noche la mar de divertida.

Estaba empezando a sentir calor en su cara, quizás si que estaba un poco borracho, pero no podía estar seguro de ello, solo se sentía un poco ligero y sobretodo notaba mucho calor.

Aflojó su corbata, dejando pasar un poco mas de aire, quizás así se le quitase un poco ese maldito mareo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Ren tocó su hombro, llamándole la atención.

-¿Nh? No… sólo estoy un poco mareado… Se me pasará.

El rubio observó con atención al peli azul. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y entrecerrados, sus mejillas encendidas y su expresión en general era bastante… ¿Seductora?

-Creo que necesitas descansar…-. Lo agarró por la mano y lo condujo hacia fuera de la sala.- Chicos, nosotros nos retiramos ya-. Se disculpó con los demás.

-Ya claro… Estos se van a hacer cosas X… -. Syo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, totalmente borracho.

-¿Cosas X? ¿A qué te refieres…?-. Haruka ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

-N-no, ¡Nada, no es nada Haru-chan!-. Natsuki movía los brazos nerviosamente mientras se interponía entre ella y Syo.

-¡Alaaaa! ¡Que cochinos!-. Otoya se reunió junto a Syo, cruzando también sus brazos sobre el pecho, también estaba completamente borracho.

Tokiya solo suspiró resignado ante la situación.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Ren tiraba de Masato a través del solitario pasillo enmoquetado.

-¿Dónde vamos Ren? ¿Dónde me llevas?

-La academia reservó varias habitaciones para los invitados, por si la fiesta terminaba muy tarde poder pasar aquí la noche, yo he pedido una para que puedas descansar.

La información pasaba lentamente por su cerebro. Las palabras de Ren paseaban lentamente dentro de su cabeza, cobrando sentido.

-¡¿C-cómo…?

-Es aquí-. Sacó la tarjeta que le habían entregado en recepción y abrió la puerta-. Vamos, no te quedes pasmado ahí en medio, entra.

Tiró del brazo del peli azul, haciéndolo pasar al interior de la habitación.

Era bastante espaciosa, como cabía esperar de un hotel de esa magnitud, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Masato fue la cama King size que había en medio de la habitación.

Tragó saliva sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo. Pensaba todo lo rápido que su estado le permitía. Ren lo había arrastrado hasta una habitación de un lujoso hotel donde pasarían la noche, ¿Para qué? Para tener sexo, obviamente.

Su cara se enrojeció por completo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado toda la noche? Vamos, túmbate.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Ya?

El rubio bufó, agarrando a Masato y haciéndolo recostarse sobre la cama.

-¡E-espera! T-tan de golpe… yo….

-¿De que demonios estas hablando Masato?-. Le tendió una botella de agua que había encontrado dentro del mueble bar.-Ten, es mejor que bebas bastante agua, te ayudará.

Aquello lo descolocó bastante, quizás había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido. Suspiró, relajado, mientras agarraba la botella y la abría para dar un largo trago.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. El rubio se sentó a su lado, haciendo que los muelles se quejasen un poco bajo su peso.

-Si, lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrado a beber-. Volvió a dar un largo trago de agua, haciendo que una de las gotas escapase por la comisura de sus labios, rodando por su barbilla.

Ren alargó la mano y secó aquella gota de agua con el pulgar, para después repasar el borde del labio inferior del peli azul. Le sonrió y se acercó, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Con todo el ajetreo de la noche no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar calmadamente.

-Si… Tienes razón…-. Masato se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la gran ventana de la habitación.- Yo… Tenía muchas cosas que decirte, pero ahora no puedo pensar con claridad y expresar lo que siento correctamente… Es tan frustrante…-. Se llevó una mano a la frente, retirando sus cabellos.

Sintió como los brazos del rubio lo rodeaban desde atrás, cerrándose sobre su cintura.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Quiero oír lo que tengas que decirme-. Ren apoyó su frente contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Masato.

-Si…-. Alzó una mano, apoyándola sobre el frio cristal de la ventana, pidiendo ver su propio reflejo y el de Ren en él.- Yo… Realmente siento que quiero ser cercano a ti Ren, pero… siento como si estuviésemos separados por un gran abismo, me siento inseguro cuando veo tanta gente a tu alrededor… Hemos estado separados durante tanto tiempo… Las cosas han cambiado mucho para los dos, quisiera saber que fue de ti en ese tiempo-. Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar, pensando un poco lo que diría a continuación.- Me siento inseguro Ren, somos tan diferentes… Tú pareces brillar con luz propia, como una verdadera estrella… Una estrella inalcanzable para mí… Soy tan mediocre…

El rubio lo hizo voltearse, quedando de frente.

-Me hace feliz saber eso Masato… es difícil saber lo que piensas-. Rio a la vez que retiraba sus cabellos hacia atrás.- Yo también me siento inseguro muchas veces, siento que en cualquier momento puedes irte de nuevo de mi lado. No quiero eso, quiero ser cada vez más cercano a ti, no soy ninguna estrella lejana. Siempre he estado aquí, junto a ti, voy a recorrer el mismo camino que tu, siempre, y si alguna vez nos caemos espero que estemos ahí para ayudarnos a levantarnos. Una y otra vez, las veces que haga falta, y si hay algo de mí que quieras saber, solo pregúntalo, estaré encantado de responderte…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Dios… Esto es tan vergonzoso… Parece un Dorama cursi…-. Ren rio nervioso.

-Si… Tienes razón-. Masato sonrió en respuesta.- No es nada propio de nosotros.

No dijeron nada y se besaron. Lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, sin ejercer presión alguna sobre la boca contraria, se separaron y se miraron, volvieron a besarse, estrechándose el uno al otro.

-Ren…-. Deshizo la unión, provocando que un hilo de saliva quedase uniendo sus bocas.

-¿Si?

-¿M-me… me trajiste aquí por qué…?

-¿Mh?-. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿Me t-trajiste hasta aquí para… para hacer…?

-¿Masato? No te entiendo…

-¿Metrajisteaquíparatenersexo?-. Lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que no lo escuchase, pero por la cara que puso Ren parecía que lo había entendido perfectamente.

-¡I-idiota! ¿Por quien me has tomado? Es solo que no quería que nadie más pudiese ver la expresión que tenías…

-¿C-como?

-¿Aún no te das cuenta Masato?-. Se acercó agarrando su barbilla, pegando su cuerpo totalmente contra el suyo, provocando que Masato quedase aplastado contra el cristal de la ventana.- Eres terriblemente seductor, no podía dejar que nadie más se diese de cuenta de ello.

-¡Idiota! D-deja de decir tonterías…-. Apartó la vista, estaba muy avergonzado.

-No son tonterías, es la verdad…

Reafirmó el agarre en su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirase directamente de nuevo, para atrapar sus labios en un apasionado y profundo beso.

Masato se resistió en un principio, pero sucumbió a la pasión desbordada de su compañero. Abría la boca obediente, cediéndole el paso a la traviesa lengua de Ren, que se empeñaba en enredarse con la suya, haciéndolo enloquecer.

El rubio se pegó mas a él, haciendo notable su excitación, el peli azul gimió al sentir aquella dureza contra su ingle, aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa de Ren.

Deshicieron la unión, respirando agitadamente.

-Aaah…-. Ren suspiró mientras abrazaba a Masato amorosamente.- Ahora si que no puedo negar que quiero hacerlo.

Estrechó mas a su compañero entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma profundamente.

-Hagámoslo entonces…

Ren se separó repentinamente de Masato, agarrándolo por los hombros para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas mientras observaba al peli azul en busca de alguna señal corporal que le indicase que no se acababa de imaginar aquello.

-¿Q-qué has dicho?

-¿No me has escuchado acaso?-. Apartó la vista, cerrando los ojos a causa de la vergüenza.- Dije que estaba bien para mí si tú querías hacerlo…

Las mejillas de Ren fueron las que se prendieron en fuego. Sabía del todo seguro que debía tener cara de imbécil en aquel instante.

-¿E-estas seguro de eso? Quiero decir… No tienes por qué sentirte obligado…

-No me siento par nada obligado, yo también tengo deseos hacia ti… Además, yo…-. Apretó sus puños sobre la tela de la ropa de Ren.

-¿S-si?

-Yo quiero… Hacer el amor contigo…

Masato alzó la vista, mirando a los ojos de Ren.

-Esto es demasiado…-. Ren se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-. Se sonrojó al extremo ante la reacción del rubio.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no la que esperaba el peli azul. El rubio se limitó a abalanzarse sobre él, besándolo con hambre, introduciendo su lengua lo más profundo que podía.

Cayeron sobre la cama, Ren tendido sobre Masato, presionando sobre su cuerpo, frotándose.

-Espero que lo hayas pensado bien… Porque aunque llores no creo que pueda detenerme…

-Deja de decir sandeces… Soy un hombre, no voy a llorar por algo así.

Ren sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Recorría todo el cuerpo de su compañero sobre la tela.

-Espera Masato… No deberíamos arrugar estos trajes.

-¿Nh? Tienes razón.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de desnudarte.

-¡¿Q-qué estas diciendo?

-Lo haré lentamente…-. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, sin admitir queja alguna por parte del otro.

Comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, deslizándola suavemente, arrojándola lejos. Acarició su cuello con suavidad para después dirigirse al primer botón de la camisa y comenzar a desabotonarla.

Hizo levantarse a Masato, sentándolo sobre sus caderas para deslizar la camisa y la chaqueta por sus brazos y retirando de paso su propia ropa, arrojándolos también al suelo.

-I-idiota, si los arrojas así al suelo se arrugarán igual…Nhhh…

-Haré que los manden a la tintorería…-. Atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios.

Estando sentado sobre Ren podía notar como sus erecciones se rozaban bajo la tela y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, era tremendamente enloquecedor y excitante.

-R-Re... Nhh… para… Voy a ensuciar la ropa… Ahh...

El rubio bajo la mirada, fijándose en la erección que se marcaba a través de los pantalones de Masato.

-Tienes razón, no podemos dejar que eso pase… Sería vergonzoso para ti si en la tintorería viesen eso…

-S-solo cállate de una vez y hazlo…

-A sus ordenes…-. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, bajando la cremallera del pantalón, provocando que cayesen por su propio peso hasta medio muslo de Masato, mostrando su erección aprisionada por la ropa interior.- Vaya… Estas mojando tus calzoncillos…

-Deja de hablar d-de una maldita vez… No necesito que me describas cada d-detalle… Idiota…

Ren agarró el miembro de Masato a través de la tela y lo acarició un poco, haciendo que su compañero temblase de arriba abajo. Decidió no ser cruel con él e introdujo su mano bajo la tela, masajeando su miembro directamente.

-Aaah… Rennhh… se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, buscando más de aquel contacto enloquecedor.- Q-quiero hacerte sentir bien también… Aahh…

Ren sonrió y besó a Masato, abandonando momentáneamente su miembro para desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos.

-Ven, dame tu mano Masato….-. Agarró la mano del peli azul y la dirigió a su entrepierna, apretándola contra sus calzoncillos, haciéndole notar su excitación.- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-S-si…-. Tragó saliva mientras suspiraba de placer.-Estas duro y caliente…

-Es por ti…-. Volvió a agarrar el miembro de Masato, masturbándolo.- Hazme lo mismo Masato…

-Si…-. Obediente, deslizó su mano bajo la tela y rodeó el pene de Ren con su mano, comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo.- ¿Se siente bien…?

Sus voces a duras penas salían entre gemidos y suspiros.

-Es increíble…-. Cogió al peli azul por la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Deshizo el agarre sobre el miembro de Masato para agarrarlo por las caderas y moviéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás, provocando que sus erecciones se rozasen. Masato gimió y empezó a mover las caderas por si mismo, cosa que Ren aprovechó para agarrar las nalgas de su compañero con fuerza, posesivamente.

-¡Nnghh…! ¿Q-qué estas haciendo?-. Masato se removió nervioso.

-No te preocupes Masato, déjamelo a mí…

El rubio comenzó a acariciar suavemente el trasero de su compañero, apretando las nalgas entre sus manos. No podía creer lo excitado que estaba solo por hacer aquello, la piel de Hijirikawa era tremendamente suave y fina, era como una droga para él.

Sus dedos viajaron por aquella piel recientemente descubierta, hasta que se toparon con la separación entre nalga y nalga, la delineo con suavidad, de arriba abajo.

-R-Ren… No… Eso…

No hubo respuesta, el rubio se limitó a ejercer un poco de presión con sus dedos, haciendo gemir al peli azul, rozando aquella apretada entrada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y escupió un poco de saliva, humedeciendo se los dedos para dirigirse nuevamente a el trasero de Masato.

-Relájate Masato, voy a comenzar a prepararte…

-¿P-prepararme…?-. Apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando sintió el primer dedo de Ren intentando entrar en su interior.- ¡Waaah!

-Joder… Es tan estrecho que no me cabe ni un dedo entero….-. Ejerció un poco mas de fuerza hacia dentro, ayudándose de su otra mano para separar un poco sus nalgas, hasta que sintió que su dedo había conseguido entrar del todo.- ¿Estás bien Masato?

Asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus labios estaban apretados.

-Vamos Masato…-. Rozó la entrada del peli azul con su otro dedo, comenzando a deslizarlo dentro también.- ¿Puedes aguantarlo…?

-S-si... E-estoy bien… No te preocupes…

Ren lo besó, moviendo sus dedos en el cálido interior. Era realmente apretado, le costaba horrores deslizar sus dedos en su interior, pero poco a poco lo notaba ceder. Aquello no era suficiente, sabía que su pene era bastante más grande que dos dedos, así que dirigió un tercero a la entrada de Masato, haciendo que este se pusiese tenso.

-¿Qué ocurre Masato?

-D-duele Ren…

-¿Quieres que pare ahora?

Sacudió la cabeza negando efusivamente.

-N-no… No quiero que pares… Incluso si me duele… No quiero que te detengas…

-Masato…-. Mordió su cuello mientras intentaba meter el tercer dedo.- Intenta soportarlo… Debo ser paciente… Pero realmente quiero meterlo ahí dentro…

-L-lo siento…

-Tonto…-. Saco los dedos de su interior, haciéndolo tumbarse boca abajo.- No te disculpes por esto…

-¿Qué estas haciendo Ren? ¡Aaaaaaahhh! ¡No! ¡R-Reeeenhh!-. El rubio había separado sus nalgas, lamiendo directamente su entrada.- ¡E-eso es…! Aaahhh… ¡Tan… Sucio!

-No es nada sucio Masato… Tienes buen sabor…-. Continuó lamiendo.

-¡P-para! ¡No! ¡Nnnhhh! N-no quiero… Ahhh

Era tremendamente delicioso, sentir aquella parte tan intima húmeda y caliente. De ninguna manera hubiese permitido que alguien más que no fuese Ren le hiciese aquello. Se retorció de placer cuando sintió aquella lengua empujando hacia su interior, provocándole una quemazón placentera por todo el cuerpo.

Ren siguió lamiendo con énfasis ante los gemidos de su compañero, mientras agarraba su miembro para masturbarlo.

-¡Re… Nnh! N-no puedo…. Si no paras yo… Aahhh…

El rubio paró de lamerlo y masturbarlo, agarrando sus pantalones y acabando de sacarlos, también se deshizo de los suyos. Ambos quedaron desnudos.

-Está tan resbaladizo y caliente ahora mismo…-. Introdujo un dedo dentro de Masato, moviéndolo rápidamente dentro y fuera.- Te sientes bien ¿Verdad?

-S-si… Ahhh… Te deseo Ren…-. Se recostó sobre sus codos, mirando hacia atrás, con la mirada turbada por la lascivia.

-Si… Yo también Masato… No puedo más… ¿Puedo metértela ahora?-. Agarró su miembro, frotándolo contra la entrada de Masato, que estaba totalmente expuesta.

-S-si… Date prisa…-. Se posicionó mejor, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, quedando a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

-No te apresures Masato… Quiero disfrutarlo apropiadamente…

Ren agarró al peli azul por las caderas, acercado su miembro hasta su entrada, frotándolo lentamente, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. No podía soportarlo, quería estar dentro de él.

Empezó a empujar hacia dentro de aquella cavidad, sintiendo como la carne de masato cedía ante su miembro, hundiendo su pene más y más dentro del peli azul. Solo consiguió introducirla un poco, así que la sacó y volvió a la carga, consiguiendo entrar un poco mas esta vez.

-¡Aaaaahnn! R-Ren….-. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

-¿Te duele Masato?

-U-un poco… Pero no te preocupes, estoy… Bien…

-Nnh… Mira… Esta entrando toda Masato… Es la primera vez que entro en ti… Es tan estrecho…

-P-para… No me lo expliques Ren… Ahhh…

Ren sonrió y tomo aire, empujando todo lo que pudo, para introducirse completamente dentro de Masato, sintiéndose apretado inmediatamente por él.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhn!-. Le fallaron un poco los brazos y cayó hacia delante, con la boca abierta, haciendo que unos finos hilos de saliva se deslizasen hacia afuera, cayendo sobre la almohada.

-¡L-lo siento! ¿Fue demasiado…?

-S-solo… Dame un minuto… No te muevas…

-Quiero hacerte el amor y hacerte sentir bien Masato… Pero tengo que esperar hasta que te acostumbres a mí… Es tan desesperante… sentía enloquecer de pasión, agarraba las nalgas de Masato con fuerza, sintiendo como su deseo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ren… Estoy bien ahora… Prueba a moverte… Despacio…Nhhh

El rubio obedeció, se retiró un poco, volviendo a meterse lentamente, sin poder reprimir sus gemidos.

-Nhh… Duele un poco pero… Está bien…

Ren acarició la espalda del peli azul con dulzura, mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo a un ritmo lento pero constante.

-Oh dio… Creo que me he equivocado…

-¿D-de que hablas…?-. Masato giró un poco la cabeza, intentando ver al rubio.

-Esta posición… Es realmente excitante verte así… Pero ahora quiero abrazarte y besarte…

-I-idiota…

Ren comenzó a penetrarlo más rápidamente, provocando que Masato cayese contra el colchón, pero eso no lo detuvo, se posicionó mejor para seguir penetrándolo. Sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, el interior de su compañero parecía querer succionarlo y no soltarlo, haciendo un ruido húmedo cada vez que sacaba su miembro un poco.

Y la voz de Masato… Aquellos gemidos estaban envenenándolo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, sentía que era como una bestia, no podría detenerse por nada del mundo.

Agarró a Masato por el mentón, haciéndolo girar un poco la cabeza para besarlo. Sus lenguas se enredaban fuera de sus bocas, luchando húmedamente.

-Masato… Me voy a correr, no puedo… Hah… Aguantar mucho… Nhh… Más…

-Y-yo… También… M-me voy a… ¡Aaaaah!

-Me voy a correr dentro de ti Masato…. Aah

Aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas contra el trasero del peli azul, escuchando como sus cuerpos chocaban con fuerza, haciendo gritar a Masato sin control. Su frente estaba húmeda por el sudor, no iba a aguantar mucho más, agarró las manos de su compañero, penetrándolo profundamente.

-¡Me corro Ren! ¡M-me corr…Ooohhh!-. Cerró sus manos cuando sintió su orgasmo llegar con fuerza, apretando las de Ren.

-¡Córrete! ¡Y-yo….! ¡Aaaah! ¡Masato…!-. El ano del peli azul se estremecía repetidamente, apretando con fuerza el miembro de Ren, haciendo que se corriera.

Todo el semen del rubio llenó a Masato, que se estremeció al sentir aquella substancia cálida escurriéndose en su interior.

Ren sacó su miembro con cuidado, comprobando que había rastros de sangre.

-Realmente lo siento… Debería haber tenido mas cuidado…-. Se tumbó junto a Masato.

-No seas idiota… Es normal que pase eso si metes tu enorme pene por ahí…-. Se movió como pudo, recostándose en el pecho de Ren.

El rubio no pudo reprimir su carcajada.

-Si, supongo que estas en lo cierto…-. Se giró para mirar al peli azul, parecía realmente somnoliento.- Te amo mucho Masato… Solo quiero que lo sepas…

El peli azul entrecerró los ojos tiernamente.

-Lo se… Yo también te amo mucho Ren…

El rubio lo abrazó posesivamente.

-Maldición Masato… No me hagas esto, mi corazón no pude resistirlo… Ahora quiero hacerlo otra vez…

-Tonto…

Ren besó a Masato tiernamente.

Unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo les alertaron.

_-¡Te digo que no te entrometas mocoso!_

_-¡P-pero señor, no puede entrar en esa habitación así!_

_-¡Por favor señor, cálmese!_

Aquellas eran las voces de Tokiya y Otoya, no había duda, pero la otra voz, de un hombre adulto, no acababa de identificarla, aunque le sonaba tremendamente familiar.

Se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta.

_-¡Abrid inmediatamente!_

Se quedaron congelados.

Se escuchó un grito, posiblemente de Haruka, y luego un fuerte ruido, alguien había pateado la puerta con fuerza, haciéndola ceder.

El rostro de Masato palideció al instante. Sus compañeros aparecieron por la puerta detrás de aquel hombre.

_-¿Pero qué…?_-. El hombre que había entrado a la habitación los miraba con los ojos desorbitados.- _¿Cómo te a atreves mocoso insolente?_-. Dio un par de zancadas acercándose a la cama donde se encontraban ambos_.- ¡¿Te permito asistir a esa escuela de payasos para luego encontrarte haciendo esto? ¡Sabía que no iba a traer nada bueno!_-. Agarró a Masato del cabello.- ¡Esto se va a acabar ahora mismo! ¡Sal de ahí!-. Estiró de él hasta sacarlo fuera de la cama.

Hijirikawa sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor proveniente de su trasero y sintió algo caliente salir.

-Esto es asqueroso… Dijiste que querías cantar y te dejé ir a esa academia. Me molesté en venir a ver tu estúpido debut para verte retozar en la cama con el menor de los Jinguuji, ¡¿Acaso no tienes orgullo o respeto alguno hacia nuestra familia? ¡Vístete ahora mismo! Vendrás a casa de nuevo.

-P-padre yo…

-¿Padre?-. Haruka cubrió su boca con sorpresa.

-No quiero una sola queja Masato, ya está decidido.

Masato comenzó a recoger sus ropas rápidamente, colocándoselas como podía. Ren se levanto de la cama, tapándose con la sabana.

-Masato, ¿Qué es lo que…?

El peli azul lo aparto, levantándose para ir tras su padre.

-L-lo siento Ren yo… No puedo…

-Escúchame bien jovencito-. El padre de Masato señaló a Ren.- Por tu propio bien mas te vale mantenerte alejado de mi hijo y de mi familia ¿Queda claro? No quiero volver a ver tu cara rondando cerca de Masato.

El rubio buscó al peli azul con la mirada, pero este lo evitaba, mirando al suelo, detrás de su padre.

El hombre cogió a Masato por el brazo y estiró de el con violencia, sacándolo fuera de la habitación.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Aún no entendían del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Ren se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose sobre la cama y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Aquello era demasiado surrealista para estar pasando.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí os traigo el nuevo capi del fic ^^ espero que lo disfruteis, ¡ya queda nada para el final!

* * *

Desde el incidente en la habitación del hotel la situación se había vuelto más confusa.

Masato no sólo había dejado la habitación que compartía con Ren, sino que había dejado la academia.

Cuando Ringo-sensei les dio la noticia ninguno de ellos cabía en su asombro. Había sido todo tan repentino…

A todos les afectaba el asunto, obviamente, pero sobretodo a Ren, desde ese día no había vuelto a saber nada del peli azul y eso le estaba matando lentamente.

En varias ocasiones habían venido los subordinados de la familia Hijirikawa, con la intención de llevarse las posesiones de Masato que aún permanecían en aquel cuarto.

Ren siempre los echaba a patadas, se negaba a aceptar aquello, si alguien iba a llevarse sus cosas no lo iba a permitir a menos que fuese el propio dueño de ellas.

Tenía miedo, terror de lo que iba a pasar. Después de ver a Masato desaparecer por la puerta tras su padre, una sensación de vacío había anidado en su interior y parecía bastante reacia a desaparecer por las buenas. Sabía que la única manera de ahuyentarla era aclarando las cosas con su compañero.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Recorrió aquel camino que tan bien conocía después de tantos años viviendo en aquella casa. La madera del suelo hacía eco sordo bajo sus pies descalzos, cubiertos solo por un par de finos calcetines blancos.

Deslizó la puerta corredera, que cedió sin esfuerzo alguno, dando paso a una gran sala. Estaba bastante vacía pese a su tamaño.

Las paredes eran de un sencillo color blanco, rodeada enteramente de puertas de papel, mientras que los tatamis del suelo eran de color tierra. Al lado opuesto de dónde él se encontraba había otra puerta corredera principal, normalmente se encontraba completamente abierta de par en par, dando paso a un imponente jardín oriental que rodeaba toda la enorme casa.

Masato hizo una respetuosa reverencia a su padre antes de entrar a la sala, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la pequeña mesita individual que se había dispuesto con su cena sobre ella. Su padre tenía una exactamente igual delante.

El señor Hijirikawa permanecía pulcramente sentado de rodillas, con las manos reposando sobre sus piernas y su habitual expresión seria y severa. Cuando su hijo hubo tomado asiento se dispuso a empezar a disfrutar su cena, dando pie a que él hiciese lo mismo.

Masato cogió los palillos, dispuesto a imitar a su padre. Aquellas finas piezas de madera lo delataban, sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo, provocando que castañearan, produciendo un molesto ruido.

Respetaba a su padre más que a nadie en el mundo, pero también era totalmente cierto que lo aterrorizaba. Podía sentir su fría mirada fija en él, analizando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando el más mínimo fallo.

Quería agradar a su padre, que estuviese orgulloso de él, pero nada más sabía decepcionarlo. Había llegado al punto de no poder mirarlo a la cara por miedo a lo que pudiese ver en aquellos afilados ojos.

En un descuido sus dedos fallaron y dejó caer un poco de comida sobre la bandeja.

-Masato, haz el favor de cuidar tus modales. Esta comida fue preparada con mucho esfuerzo como para que tú andes tirándola como si nada.

-S-si padre… Discúlpame, no se volverá a repetir-. Agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

El hombre no le contestó, se limitó a asentir y continuar comiendo tranquilamente.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, eso lo sabía muy bien. Estar tan tenso solo empeoraba las cosas, pero sentía su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza y su estomago dolía, quitándole el hambre.

Con gran esfuerzo consiguió acabar todo lo que le habían servido, ya que no hacerlo era motivo de reproche.

Estaba intranquilo, sabía que no debía, pero en algún momento tenía que hacer frente a la situación. Desde la fiesta en el hotel había sido confinado en casa. No se le permitía comunicarse con nadie de fuera y muchísimo menos asistir a la academia.

Se preguntaba como debían estar todos. Al fin y al cabo había desaparecido en medio de una situación muy confusa, sin dar explicación alguna.

Seguro que debían estar preocupados… Y estaba Ren. Le dolía pensar en él. Lo había abandonado sin más, había huido como un cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas. Si sólo hubiese encarado a su padre…

Se sacudió la cabeza, aquello no era una opción.

-Masato.

Alzó la vista cuando oyó a su padre llamándolo.

-Dime padre-. Inclinando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-Ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con tu academia para informarles de que vas a dejar de asistir a sus clases…

-¡Pero padre!

El cabeza de familia Hijirikawa dirigió una dura mirada hacia su hijo. Este volvió a bajar la cabeza en el acto, callando.

-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras-. Carraspeó.- No vas a acudir más a esa academia. De ahora en adelante recibirás tu educación aquí, ya va siendo hora de que te prepares para ser un digno heredero de la familia Hijirikawa. Yo no voy a vivir eternamente, y cuando yo pase a mejor vida vas a tener que ocupar mi lugar y hacerte cargo de nuestros negocios. Nadie va a tomar en serio a un hombre que anda jugando a ser cantante vestido con ropas ridículas.

El hombre mayor miró a Masato, este asintió resignado.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía oponerse a su padre por mucho que le doliese tener que abandonar el sueño por el que tanto había luchado.

Ante el silencio de su hijo cogió su pipa, cargándola de tabaco, prensándolo para después encenderlo. La acercó a sus finos y arrugados labios, absorbiendo profundamente.

El humo pronto empezó a invadir la sala, junto al fuerte olor del tabaco.

-Hijo mío, debo decirte que me encuentro profundamente dolido por tus acciones-. Soltó una gran bocanada de humo.- Cuando me suplicaste de rodillas que te permitiese ir a esa escuela me negué rotundamente, sabía que no traería nada bueno-. Hablaba hacia el vacío, sin esperar respuesta alguna.- pero decidí confiar en ti, mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre, ¿Y para qué? Para que tú traicionases esa confianza. ¿Dónde queda el honor de la familia si todo el mundo se entera de que abriste tus piernas como una mujer?-. Su puño impactó con fuerza en el suelo, enfatizando esa última pregunta.

Masato miraba fijamente el suelo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Temía levantar su vista y enfrentarse a la de su padre.

En su garganta se había formado un nudo y por más saliva que tragaba no desaparecía.

-Masato-. Exhaló el humo que había en sus pulmones.- Podrías haber sido mas inteligente al menos.

El peli azul alzó su cabeza, mirando a su progenitor sin comprender.

-Ya que ibas a hacerlo… En lugar de haberte convertido en la putita del menor de los Jinguuji, podrías haber abierto tus piernas para el mayor y futuro heredero-. Masato abrió mucho sus ojos.- Si, si, no me mires así. Eso habría dejado en una posición muy ventajosa a la familia. Debes aprender a tener cabeza para los negocios.

El mayor rio secamente, pero una tos lo interrumpió, haciendo que necesitase unos tragos de agua para poder continuar.

-En la escuela han dicho que tienes que ir a buscar tus cosas, así que mañana algunos de nuestros hombres te acompañaran en coche. Así te despides de tus amiguitos. Ahora ve a tu habitación.

El cabeza de familia hizo unos gestos con la mano dando a entender que se retirase.

Masato se levantó lentamente del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la sala.

El pasillo era frío y oscuro, todo silencioso.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la escalera que daba al piso donde se encontraba su habitación. El ruido que hacían sus pies resonaba entre aquellas paredes.

Subió las escaleras, las viejas maderas se quejaban bajo su peso.

Una vez llegó a su habitación se dejó car en su cama, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se destensaban. Suspiró profundamente, pues sentía como si hiciese mucho que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Las palabras de su padre seguían sonando en su cabeza, arremolinándose en un torbellino interminable. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante? ¿Vivir confinado en la casa de la familia? ¿Recibir la educación propia del heredero de los Hijirikawa?

Su corazón se encogió, abrumado por todo lo que se le venía encima, no estaba preparado para afrontar rodo aquello.

Unos ligeros pero firmes golpecitos en su puerta lo arrancaron de sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama, recolocando su yukata correctamente.

-Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y Masato se levanto, dado paso a una mujer de edad media, una de las sirvientas.

Vestía un yukata muy simple, de color neutro y encima de este un delantal blanco. Recogía su oscuro cabello en una coleta baja y no llevaba maquillaje alguno. Hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-Disculpe la intrusión señorito Masato. El señor nos ordenó que nos deshiciéramos de esto-. Le alargó un paquete de tela, atado con cordeles.- Pero yo pensé que quizás usted querría conservarlo, así que lo lavé y planché, espero que no haya sido un atrevimiento por mi parte.

Masato tomó el paquete y la mujer sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

Miró extrañado aquello, no tenía ni idea de lo que aquello podía ser. Deshizo los nudos de las cuerdas bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

Sus ojos azulados se abrieron extremadamente. No podía dar crédito a lo que tenía entre sus manos. Allí estaba, perfectamente doblado y oliendo a suavizante, el traje que llevó en su actuación.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y miró a su sirvienta, que se la devolvió tiernamente.

-Yo… No voy a vivir los años suficientes para agradecerle esto…-. La mujer sonrió ante esas palabras.- Muchas gracias.

Abrazó a la mujer con cariño, conteniendo sus emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse.

-Oh, joven señor, no tiene que… Soy una sirvienta, es mí deber hacer todo en cuanto esté en mi mano por usted-. Lo separó delicadamente.- ¿Qué diría el señor si lo viese abrazando al servicio?

Ella rio tímidamente y Masato le sonrió.

-Con su permiso me retiraré por hoy, que descanse joven señor.

Hizo una reverencia hacia el peli azul para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las habitaciones del servicio.

-No voy a olvidar lo que ha hecho por mi, señorita Akemi.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de caminar, estaba de espaldas, por lo que Masato no pudo ver aquello.

El peli azul cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Miró esas ropas entre sus manos, se sintió un poco más fuerte.

Abrió su armario y sacó una percha, colgando con sumo cuidado aquel traje, como si fuese de papel de arroz. Lo dejó allí y se tumbó sobre la cama, mirándolo desde allí.

Era ya bastante tarde, mañana debía ir a la escuela a por sus pertenencias, que aún estaban en la habitación que compartía con Ren. El corazón le dio un brinco a recordarlo.

Debía ser fuerte y soportar todo aquello. No podía venirse abajo tan rápidamente.

No podía dejar su mente tranquila ni un segundo, cada vez que intentaba relajarse aquel torbellino volvía a la carga.

Así, por aburrimiento o por cansancio, acabó rindiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo, que lo acogieron cálida y tiernamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Señorito masato, joven señor, debe levantarse ya, recuerde que hoy debe asistir a su antiguo lugar de enseñanza.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando oyó la voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, acompañada de unos toques en ella.

-Gracias, en seguida estaré listo.

Se fijó en su alrededor, aún llevaba las arrugadas ropas del día anterior, y ni siquiera había apartado las sabanas para meterse en la cama.

Bufó y se sentó en la cama, frotándose la cara con las manos. No podía remolonear, puesto que si bajaba tarde al desayuno su padre ardería en cólera.

No se lo pensó más y salió de la cama.

Dirigió una última mirada a su armario y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño, lo primero era asearse.

Una vez estuvo listo y vestido bajó por las escaleras.

Vestía unos simples pantalones grises de vestir y un jersey sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga. Aunque en su familia era costumbre vestir ropas japonesas tradicionales pensó que aquel atuendo era más adecuado, ya que no le apetecía llamar la atención.

Abrió la puerta de la gran sala, donde su padre ya lo esperaba, como de costumbre. Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y no pasó mucho hasta que aparecieron las sirvientas, trayendo la comida con ellas.

Les sirvieron los platos humeantes e hicieron una reverencia, marchándose y dejando a los dos hombres comer tranquilos.

-Ya he avisado al director de la academia de que ibas a ir, ha dicho que te atenderá personalmente, no te entretengas demasiado.

-Si padre.

Comieron en silencio.

Cuando Masato hubo acabado dejó sus palillos sobre un cuenco.

-Si me disculpa, me retiro ya hombre sintió con la cabeza sin dejar de comer.- Pero antes me gustaría pedirle un alzó su mirada, atento a lo que su hijo decía.- Me gustaría que alguien me acompañase.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si pasar desapercibido era su intención, iba a conseguir el efecto contrario. El gran coche negro paró frente las vayas de la academia y un hombre vestido con un traje negro y gafas de sol bajo, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera.

Masato observó al hombre que le había abierto la puerta y bajó.

Se preguntó por qué su padre había mandado traer cuatro guardaespaldas de la compañía, con eso solo iba a lograr llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-Señorito Masato, espéreme por favor.

El peli azul volteó la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz.

Akemi se apresuraba a seguirlos. Vestía un kimono de color verde claro, adornado con unas simples flores de cerezo y el obi de su cintura era de color vino. Llevaba un pequeño bolsito de tela colgando de su muñeca, que se balanceaba graciosamente a cada paso que daba.

En esta ocasión había recogido su cabellera negra en un moño alto, seguía sin llevar ni gota de maquillaje y sus sandalias de madera repiqueteaban sonoramente contra el suelo de piedra.

Formaban una imagen curiosa.

Delante de todos iban dos de los hombres vestidos de negro, tras ellos caminaba Masato, que intentaba pasar desapercibido inútilmente, unos pasos más atrás iba Akemi, caminaba con la cabeza baja, por debajo de la de su amo, manteniendo las manos juntas sobre sus piernas, andando con pequeños pero agiles pasos. La marcha acababa por otros dos de los guardaespaldas vestidos de negro.

Por suerte para él, había elegido una buena hora, en aquel momento todos los alumnos debían estar en clase.

Pasaron las grandes puertas de la academia, dos de los guardaespaldas que les seguían se quedaron allí, controlando quien entraba o salía. Los demás entraron a la academia, donde el director les esperaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Welcome ! Le estaba esperando.

Masato inclinó la cabeza con respeto y Akemi le imitó.

-Síganme, follow me, hablaremos más cómodos en mi despacho-. Gesticuló muy exageradamente, indicando que le siguieran.

Caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos de la academia mientras seguían a aquel… "curioso" hombre. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la gran sala donde en director tenía su despacho. Los dos hombres que les acompañaban se quedaron fuera, vigilando la puerta.

Akemi entró junto a Masato.

-Tomen asiento-. Rio sonoramente mientras les indicaba unas sillas que había al lado contrario de donde se sentaba él.

-Gracias.

Ambos se sentaron, expectantes de lo que iba a decir.

-Antes de nada, Mr. Hijirikawa, ¿Está seguro de que quiere discutir algo tan personal delante de ella?-. Señaló a la acompañante del peli azul.

Masato se dispuso a contestarle, pero la mujer se le adelantó.

-Discúlpeme caballero, pero yo soy una simple sirvienta. Yo no oigo, no escucho y no veo nada que no se me ordene, es mi trabajo ser como una sombra. Hoy solo vengo como apoyo del joven amo, así que no tiene por qué reparar en mí.- Sonrió para luego enmudecer completamente.

El hombre estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Me gusta! ¡I like she! Ahora comprendo porque decidió traerla, es una mujer con espíritu, ¡Strong!-. Masato y Akemi lo miraron serios sin decir nada. El hombre carraspeó.- Bien, su padre ya me llamó informándome de ello y puso en marcha los trámites necesarios, pero… ¿Está usted seguro de que quiere dejar la academia?

-Me temo que eso no es algo bajo mi control y la decisión ya ha sido tomada.

Masato dio por finalizada la conversación y se dispuso a levantarse.

-¡One moment!-. El director lo señaló con el dedo.- No tan deprisa-. El peli azul volvió a ocupar su asiento.- Se de primera mano todo lo que ha luchado para conseguir su gran debut, ¿Va a abandonar su sueño tan fácilmente?

Masato apretó los puños.

-Es deseo de mi padre que deje la academia para comenzar a formarme como futuro heredero.

-¿Y sus deseos?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora.

-Oh, por supuesto que si, sabe que estamos a penas a unos meses de finalizar el curso, a pesar de ese gran debut, si abandona la academia eso no servirá de nada.

-Por favor señor, le agradezco su preocupación, pero no hay nada más que hablar sobre esto.

Se levantó del asiento, imitado por Akemi. Ambos hicieron una reverencia respetuosa y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Piense que con esta decisión no solo se va a ver afectado usted. Mr. Hijirikawa, si decide dejar la academia, ST RISH se verá disuelto, y con ellos los sueños de sus compañeros, ¡Think about it!

Masato apretó su agarre sobe el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con los dos hombres de negro, que enseguida lo siguieron.

No había pensado en aquello. La decisión de su padre no solo iba a destruir sus sueños, sino los de todos sus compañeros. Ellos, que habían sudado sangre para conseguir aquello.

Caminó pesadamente seguido por su acompañante y sus guardaespaldas hasta el pasillo dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de los alumnos, los dos hombres de negro se quedaron al inicio del pasillo, controlando quien entraba o salía de allí.

Akemi caminaba apresuradamente tras su amo, atentando seguir el paso que marcaban las largas zancadas de Masato. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, su habitación no estaba demasiado alejada. Se detuvo frente aquella puerta de madera, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar? Ren seguramente estaría en clase, al menos eso esperaba. Suspiró profundamente y giró la maneta, haciendo que la puerta cediese y se abriera.

-Joven señor, yo lo esperaré aquí, si me necesita para cualquier cosa estaré aquí mismo-. La mujer le sonrió maternalmente.

-Gracias Akemi, no me llevará demasiado tiempo.

Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Estaba vacía. Suspiró aliviado, aunque en el fondo se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Sabía que no debía entretenerse demasiado, pero no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por los sentimientos que despertaban en él al estar en aquella habitación. Mirase donde mirase todo le recordaba al rubio. Sacudió la cabeza, atentando despejarse, pero el suave aroma de la colonia que usaba Ren se coló en lo mas profundo de su ser. Vagó cual zombi hasta la cama de su compañero y se sentó en ella, aspirando profundamente.

Aquello era enloquecedor, podía sentir su presencia por toda la habitación, y sin embargo él no estaba allí. Tenía que darse prisa y recoger sus cosas de otra forma puede que fuese demasiado tarde y no fuese capaz de hacerlo.

La mujer estaba plantada en el pasillo, como una estatua de piedra guardando la entrada de algún templo, pero a pesar de su calmada y serena apariencia estaba echa un saco de nervios.

A penas hacía unos minutos que su joven amo había entrado a aquella habitación. Sabía que aún tardaría bastante, pero aun así no se decidía, debía actuar y debía hacerlo ya, pero era un plan bastante arriesgado si salía mal.

Miró a ambos extremos del pasillo, ni un alma, pero aún debía ser rápida. Empezó a andar en dirección de donde habían venido, encontrándose al poco con los dos hombres. Pasó entre ellos haciendo una reverencia. Aquellos siniestros hombres no movieron ni un musculo, tampoco estaba segura de que la hubiesen mirad siquiera, ya que las oscuras gafas no permitían ver sus ojos.

Maldecía aquellas sandalias de madera, que resonaban aparatosamente contra el mármol de los suelos. Aquella academia era verdaderamente grande, no había pensado en ello cuando elaboró su plan, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo hasta el final.

Caminó un poco más sin rumbo, un poco perdida, hasta que empezó a ver a algunos estudiantes dispersos que, obviamente, clavaban sus miradas en ella. Pensó que todos eran una panda de desvergonzados, mirar a la gente fijamente era una falta de educación. Se acercó a un par de chicas.

-Discúlpenme señoritas-. Haciendo una leve reverencia.- Estoy buscando a un alumno de la clase S, su nombre es Junguuji Ren, si fuesen tan amables de indicarme dónde está dando clase en este preciso instante.

Las chicas la miraron a ella y luego se miraron la una ala otra, extrañadas.

-Claro, los alumnos de la clase S se encuentran dando clases de interpretación ahora mismo, puede encontrar el aula si va por ese pasillo de allí-. Señaló un pasillo que quedaba justo detrás de ellas.

-Han sido ustedes muy amables señoritas, si me disculpan-. Inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente sonriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo que le habían indicado.

La otra chica, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada se acercó a su compañera y le susurró algo.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Disculpe señora!

¿Señora? ¡Pero si no estaba ni casada! Ignoró ese comentario y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, verá… Es cierto que Ren es de esa clase pero… Lo mas probable es que no lo encuentre allí, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre en el jardín del instituto.

Akemi parpadeó perpleja.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por avisar, ahora si me indican por dónde puedo llegar a ese jardín…

Las chicas volvieron a indicarle y ella desapareció en esa dirección.

A medida que se iba acercando al jardín se iba topando con más alumnos, por lo visto en aquella academia se llevaba mucho eso de dar clase al aire libre.

Debía darse prisa y encontrar al joven de los Jinguuji, no tenía demasiado tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ren estaba sentado en uno de los numerosos bancos del jardín de la academia. Habían un par de clases más que realizaban algunos de sus ejercicios de baile y similares. Por suerte para él nadie se le había acercado aún.

Se recostó hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza, haciendo que su rubia cabellera colgase sobre el respaldo del banco.

Hacía un día realmente esplendido, el sol calentaba agradablemente y hacía una brisa agradable, todo eso estaba muy bien, pero a él tanto le daba que hiciese buen tiempo como si diluviaba. No podía disfrutar propiamente de lo que le rodeaba por culpa de Masato bueno, más bien por la falta de Masato.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, pero por el contrario su voz y su aroma permanecían intactos en su memoria, para acabar de arreglarlo, tener un cuarto lleno de sus cosas no hacía nada bueno en su favor.

Suspiró profundamente se metió las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía ni idea de como localizarlo. Suponía que debía encontrarse en la casa de la familia Hijirikawa, pero no podía presentarse allí por las buenas, el padre de Masato no lo atendería tan fácilmente, tampoco podía llamar ni mucho menos y Masato no tenía móvil al cual llamar.

Se frotó los cabellos con desesperación mientras se sentaba correctamente en el banco de nuevo.

Le llamó la atención el comportamiento de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban, pues se fijó en que todos habían parado de golpe sus actividades y miraban en la misma dirección, cuchicheando entre ellos.

Miró en la misma dirección que todos lo hacían y comprendió a que venia tanto alboroto.

No era para menos, no todos los días se veía a una mujer vestida impecablemente con un kimono y toda la parafernalia, andando apresuradamente por los jardines de la academia.

Ren la observó atentamente y sonrió, le recordaba vagamente a Masato, con ese aspecto tan tradicional y elegante.

La mujer se giró en dirección a él, le dio la impresión de que lo miraba, pero seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas. Seguía mirando hacia él, ahora no había duda alguna de ello. Se tensó cuando la vio caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.

Cuando la tuvo delante pudo asegurar sin lugar a dudas que aquella mujer tenía algún asunto con él.

-¿Eres el menor de los Jinguuji?-. Respiraba con dificultad a causa de la carrera.

-Em… Si ¿Quién lo pregunta?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! Tienes que venir conmigo.- Lo agarró del brazo, comenzando a tirar de él.

-Un momento, no tan deprisa, ni siquiera se quien eres y pretendes que te siga… Me temo que no.

La mujer le atizó con el bolso en la cabeza. Ren pensó que seguramente debía llevar varios ladrillos ahí dentro.

-¡Idiota! ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Soy una de las sirvientas de la familia Hijirikawa! rubio abrió sus ojos ampliamente, centrando toda su atención en ella.- Hoy he venido acompañando al joven se… Masato, si vienes conmigo estas a tiempo de verlo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Ren asintió, siguiendo a la mujer que lo agarraba del brazo. No sabía quien era y si estaría diciendo la verdad, pero si había una pequeña probabilidad de ver al peli azul la seguiría hasta donde hiciese falta.

Atravesaron el jardín y entraron al edificio, corriendo tanto como las sandalias de Akemi les permitían. Al poco rato vieron a lo lejos la entrada del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, flanqueado por los dos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro.

Cuando estuvieron frente al corredor, dispuestos a entrar uno de los hombres paró a Ren.

-Alto ahí, ¿A dónde te has creído que vas?

-A mi habitación-. Contestó secamente Ren, intentando volver a pasar.

-Me temo que no, tendrás que esperar.

El rubio levantó una ceja y se dispuso a arremeter contra el capullo que estaba cortándole el paso pero Akemi se interpuso.

-El viene conmigo.

-Me es absolutamente indiferente, tenemos órdenes del señor.

-Y yo tengo ordenes del señorito, así que apártate de mi camino antes de que me enfade, ¿Me has entendido?-. La mujer seguía sonriendo amablemente, pero algo en su mirada la delataba.- Si no nos dejas pasar voy a tener que decirle al joven amo Masato lo groseros que fueron conmigo, que solo cumplía ordenes como buena sirvienta que soy.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos indecisos, para finalmente hacerse hacia un lado, dejándoles vía libre.

Ren pasó muy pegado a el que lo había retenido, chocando su hombro intencionadamente con el suyo, desafiante. Este no hizo nada.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la puerta de la habitación y se detuvieron, Ren se dispuso a entrar pero la mujer lo retuvo, agarrándolo por la manga de su camisa.

-Escúchame jovencito, que te quede claro que esto solo lo hago por el joven amo, no estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, así que si por algún motivo das algún problema yo me lavo las manos del asunto, ¿Entendido?

Ren sonrió de lado.

-Entendido, muchas gracias de todos modos.

-Más te vale por tu propia seguridad portarte bien con el joven amo. Date prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que el señor Hijirikwa empiece a impacientarse.

El rubio asintió y giró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola. Para su sorpresa se encontró a Masato de cara, iba cargado con una caja repleta de cosas. Ambos se quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Masato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que fuese capaz de articular palabra Ren lo empujó hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-R-Ren, yo… Debo irme, disculpa…

Masato hizo un amago de ir hacia la puerta, pero el rubio lo bloqueó, agarrándolo entre sus brazos. Las cosas que el peli azul sostenía entre sus manos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, produciendo una avalancha de ruidos. Se revolvió entre los brazos de su compañero, intentando zafarse de su agarre, inútilmente ya que Ren lo agarraba firmemente, con fuerza, impidiendo su huida.

-No, Ren, por favor…-. Se rindió a su abrazo, dejando de hacer fuerza para liberarse.

-Casi me vuelves loco-. Lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos. Al ser casi igual de altos sus mejillas se rozaban levemente, poniéndole el vello de punta.

-Me estas asfixiando-. Mientras se aferraba a la ropa del rubio.

-Perdona-. Soltó un poco su agarre, pudiendo mirar a su compañero a la cara.

Se miraron unos instantes fijamente, Masato apartó la vista, mirando hacia otro lado. Ren lo agarró por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarle. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, con clara intención de besarle, pero Masato lo apartó de un empujón.

-Ren, déjalo, de verdad tengo que irme en seguid…

El rubio lo sujeto con fuerza por las muñecas, girando sobre sus talones y empujándolo contra la pared. El cuerpo del peli azul se encontraba atrapado entre la pared y Ren, que se pegaba contra su cuerpo, reprimiendo cualquier movimiento que intentase hacer para liberarse.

-Después de todo lo que pasó la ultima vez, después de todo el calvario que hemos pasado para poder vernos ¿Vas a irte así sin más? Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

El rubio volvió a acercar su rostro al de Masato, esta vez consiguiendo rozar sus labios. El peli azul se estremeció ante ese contacto, los sitios donde Ren le tocaba le dolían, le abrasaban, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se tocaban el uno al otro, aquello estaba siendo tortuoso.

-Ren, no… No puedo…

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se apoderó de los labios de su compañero en un húmedo beso. Lo disfrutó lenta y calmadamente, saboreando a Masato minuciosamente, recordando aquella sensación. No pudo reprimir que su lengua despertase, introduciéndose suavemente entre los labios del otro.

Masato sentía como si estuviese flotando en círculos por la habitación, una sensación de vértigo y mareo se apoderaba de él, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza. No era consciente de ello, pero estaba correspondiendo a aquel beso, entregándose totalmente.

-Pese a tu actitud respondes bastante bien-. Ren se separó unos centímetros de él, recuperando el aire.

El peli azul abrió los ojos, ya que durante el beso los había mantenido cerrados. Aquello era malo, era muy malo, tenía muy claro que si su padre se enteraba de aquello iba a haber consecuencias, y no solo para él, sino que la tomaría con Ren.

-Escucha… Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero voy a dejar de acudir a la Academia Saotome, mi padre quiere que comience a prepararme para ser su sucesor y también… No se me permite verte de nuevo…

-¿Y tú vas a aceptarlo sin más?-. Masato alzó la vista, encontrándose con los furiosos ojos del rubio.- ¿Vas a rendirte sin luchar? Tú no eres así Masato, tu viniste a cumplir tu sueño, no eres como yo, tienes un objetivo en la vida por el que has luchado hasta ahora, ¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu padre te haga renunciar a el?

Tenía razón, sabía que era injusto, per no podía hacer nada, su padre era la máxima autoridad en la familia si él toma una decisión nadie se atrevería a contradecirle.

-Ren… No es tan fácil, yo… Yo no quiero dejar la academia, quiero cantar, quiero cantar junto con los demás, cantar las canciones de Nanami-san, quiero cantar contigo… Pero no puedo oponerme a mi padre, él es la máxima autoridad en nuestra familia, él es quien toma las decisiones.

El rubio golpeó la pared con sus puños, haciendo que su compañero diese un brinco, sorprendido.

-Claro que puedes Masato, enfréntate a él, niégate a acatar sus ordenes.

-No puedo Ren, no puedo hacer eso mientras pertenezca a la familia Hijirikawa.

-Pues vete de esa maldita casa, ¡Te tienen encerrado!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Es mi hogar, ¿Entiendes? Puede que tú no lo comprendas, pero es donde me crie, he vivido allí toda mi vida, es mi familia…

-Ven conmigo, yo te protegeré Masato, si se lo explico correctamente mi padre…

Masato negó con la cabeza.

-Las cosas no funcionarían, piensa en la situación tan comprometida pondrías a tu padre, acogiendo al hijo forajido de la familia Hijirikawa, tu padre tiene una imagen y un negocio que mantener.- Era una situación frustrante y agobiante, pero era cierto que no tenían opciones ante ella.- Es mejor que tratemos de olvidar, Ren.

Los ojos del rubio parecieron arder en llamas por la intensa mirada que le dedicó al peli azul.

-¿Olvidar? ¿Hablas en serio?-. Acercándose mucho-. ¿Vas a olvidar todo? ¿Puedes hacerlo? Porque yo no, no puedo ni quiero olvidar. ¿Vas a olvidar todas las veces que nos besamos? La canción que escribí para ti, las veces que dormimos en la misma cama, nuestro debut, juntos, ¿Olvidarás que perdiste la virginidad conmigo?

Aquél bastardo sabía lo que hacía, había nacido con el don de la palabra y estaba haciendo que Masato sucumbiese a él, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. No, no podía dejar que Ren tirase por la borda toda su determinación, debía mantenerse firme, puesto que si todo aquello no finalizaba iban a haber consecuencias nefastas. Su padre tenía los medios para joderle la vida a Ren y no dudaría en usarlos.

-Si Ren… Voy a olvidar voy a olvidarlo todo y ahora, si me permites…-. Apartó a su compañero suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia las cosa que habían caído al suelo.

Ren comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-Masato de verdad que… Por un momento casi me lo trago-. Se acercó hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda.- Puede que esa fachada te funcione con los demás, pero sabes que soy diferente, ¿Verdad?

Claro que lo sabía, siempre lo supo, su compañero era el único que podía leer a través de él por mucho que tratase de ocultar sus pensamientos tras esa serena capa de frialdad.

-No hagas esto, sabes que yo…

-Lo se Masato, esto te delata…-. Deslizó sus manos sobre su ropa, por encima de la ropa, subiendo hasta su pecho y presionando en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.- Está desbocado, casi podría salirse de tu pecho.

-¡Basta Ren! He tomado una decisión, no voy a volver a verte y tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano-. Dio un empujón al rubio, tratando de apartarlo.

Su compañero lo miró fijamente sin expresión alguna, para después encogerse de hombros.

-Muy bien-. Se acercó nuevamente-. Lo aceptaré con una condición.

Masato lo observó con curiosidad, sabía que se traía algo entre manos y debía tener cuidado, podía ser muy astuto para conseguir lo que se proponía.

-Y esa condición es…

-Que me rechaces.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero yo me refiero a que lo hagas de verdad, con todas tus fuerzas, si lo haces te dejaré en paz.

Masato alzó una ceja, expectante. Su compañero dio un paso, cortando la distancia que había entre ellos y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, estrechándolo contra él. El peli azul se dispuso a protestar, pero los labios que se pegaron contra los suyos se lo impidieron. Quedó sorprendido, incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos, después comenzó a forcejear con Ren. Cuando apenas conseguía separarse unos milímetros de aquel beso, el rubio lo agarraba con fuerza por la nuca y lo volvía a besar con pasión.

Apretó sus puños e intentó golpear con fuerza uno de los hombros de su compañero, pero éste lo sujetó por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo.

Era demasiado, intentaba todo lo que podía zafarse de él, de resistirse a la pasión desbocada del rubio, pero era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se rindió, dejó de forcejear con sus puños, correspondiendo el beso con ganas.

Cuando Ren se percató de la sumisión del otro aflojó las manos que se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de las muñecas de Masato y pasó a rodearlo por la cintura, su compañero alzó sus brazos, abrazándose a su cuello.

Sus labios se devoraban con ansia, dándose pequeñas mordidas, lamiendo sensualmente la boca del otro.

Ren hizo una pausa para coger aire y apretó al peli azul más contra él.

-Eres mío, lo decidí hace ya tiempo y no va a cambiar, no voy a dejar que nadie me quite lo que me pertenece.

-Grosero… Yo no soy un simple objeto-. Frunció levemente el ceño pese a no estar enfadado realmente.

-Yo también soy tuyo… Tienes que cuidar apropiadamente de mí-. Frotó su mejilla contra la de Masato, buscando más contacto, rozado sus labios contra la oreja de su compañero. Buscó su cuello con la boca, lamiéndolo.

-R-Ren… No dejes ninguna marca, si mi padre lo ve…

-Tranquilo, solo estoy probando tu sabor.

Masato se estremeció ante aquello.

-Yo…

-¡Joven señor!-. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron desviar la atención hacia ella, era la voz de Akemi y parecía bastante nerviosa.- Señorito Masato, lamento interrumpirle de esta manera pero debo informarle de que el señor acaba de ponerse en contacto con sus guardaespaldas, está empezando a impacientarse y ha ordenado que lo lleven de regreso. Tiene que darse prisa, vienen directos aquí.

Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente y Masato recogió del suelo todas las cosas que había dejado caer, metiéndolas nuevamente dentro de la caja. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ren y salió escopeteado hacia la puerta para abrirla, se encontró directamente con Akemi, que parecía bastante agitada.

-¡Démonos prisa!

La mujer agarró a su amo por el brazo, tirando de él y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

Masato giró la cabeza sin dejar de correr, mirando hacia la habitación de la que se alejaban. Ren estaba de pie frente a la puerta, con la mirada fija en él.

El rubio observó como aquella mujer y el peli azul desaparecían al pasar una esquina, pero aún se quedó unos instantes observando en aquella dirección.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos antes de decidirse a entrar en la habitación de nuevo, cerrando la puerta con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada.

Una vez dentro inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, fue entonces cuando se fijó que sobre su cama había algo que antes no estaba. Se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó entre sus manos para observarlo mejor.

No lo podía creer, era el traje que Masato había llevado en su primera actuación como ST RISH. Apretó aquella pieza de tela entre sus puños y la acercó a su cara, hundiendo su rostro en ella, aspirando el aroma de la ropa que había llevado el peli azul.

Se quedó así unos instantes para después dejarlo cuidadosamente sobre la cama. No sabía que pretendía Masato haciendo aquello, pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

-Solo espera y verás Masato, te demostraré que somos capaces de hacer los Jinguuji cuando se nos quita algo que apreciamos. Voy a traerte de vuelta entre mis brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, lamentándolo mucho, informo de que este es el capi final del fic :D Si señoritas, este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, todas lo sabíamos.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo :)!

Leed las notas finales plis :3

* * *

Debía de haber pasado la hora de comer hacía ya bastante rato, pero no sentía para nada hambre, ni mucho menos. Su cuerpo se hallaba en una sensación de vacío constante y por mucho que comiese o bebiese solo se sentía satisfecho unos instantes, para después volver a notar aquella desagradable sensación por todo su ser.

Miraba sin mirar a través de la ventana de su cuarto, sentado en su cama, recargando el hombro izquierdo contra la pared, dejándose caer a peso muerto.

Sinceramente no se sentía con ganas de nada. Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas desde que había abandonado la academia y pese a que pensaba que se repondría rápido aún no conseguía olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Escuchó como alguien entraba a su cuarto y empezaba a hablarle, pero lo sentía todo muy lejano, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle, seguía con la vista perdida en el paisaje, sabía que era imposible, puesto que ni siquiera estaba en esa dirección, pero casi podía distinguir la silueta de aquella escuela en el horizonte.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, zarandeándolo levemente.

-Señorito Masato, joven amo, ¿Me ha oído?

No le quedó mas remedio que girarse y observar al dueño de aquella voz. Se trataba del secretario y mano derecha de su padre, que lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuese. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo oscuro y pulcramente cortado de manera muy formal, llevaba gafas debido a sus problemas de vista y solía vestir elegantes trajes.

-Perdone, no estaba prestando atención.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

-Nos tiene a todos muy preocupados, ¿Sabe? Sobretodo a su padre, lleva ya varios días sin comer apropiadamente, baje al menos hoy a cenar con su padre, se lo ruego-. Hizo una reverencia exageradamente marcada, poniéndole énfasis a sus suplicas.

Masato cerró los ojos pesadamente y respiró hondo. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era ver a su padre, pero sabía muy bien que tendía que encararse con él en algún momento, ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

-Está bien, enseguida estaré abajo, comuníqueselo a mi padre, por favor.

El hombre sonrió complacido y salió mostrando sus respetos hacia el hijo de la familia.

El peli azul se puso en pie mecánicamente y se recolocó la ropa, pasó una mano por sus cabellos, suspirando para intentar relajarse. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió a aquel oscuro pasillo, dirigiéndose a aquellas escaleras, como había llegado odiar aquellas malditas escaleras. Siempre que las bajaba era para algo malo.

No tuvo que andar mucho más hasta toparse con aquella puerta de papel que lo conduciría a la sala donde su padre lo esperaba. Respiró profundamente varias veces, sin llegar a decidirse cuando era el momento de entrar.

Notó un ligero toque en su espalda.

-¿Acaso no va a entrar el señorito?

Akemi le sonreía dulcemente, como hacía siempre.

-S-si, ahora me disponía a ello, disculpe.

-No se disculpe conmigo joven señor, yo soy una criada-. Rio picaronamente.

-No he tenido tiempo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… Yo….

La mujer le puso el dedo índice en los labios, parando sus palabras.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, por que no hice nada-. Masato la miró extrañado.- Fue una casualidad que Ren volviese a su cuarto en ese momento, yo no tuve la fuerza para retenerlo y consiguió entrar-. Le guiñó un ojo.

El peli azul sonrió, sabía que eso era para nada cierto, pero también sabía perfectamente que si se llegaba a descubrir la verdad su puesto de trabajo peligraría, lo mejor que le podía pasar era que la echasen de la casa.

La mujer abrió la puerta corrediza, haciéndose a un lado mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente hacia su amo.

Masato alzó la cabeza dignamente y entró a la sala, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a su sirvienta, esta se la devolvió, solo ellos entenderían el significado.

La puerta se cerró tras él, dejándolo a solas con el hombre que permanecía sentado de rodillas en aquella gran y solitaria habitación.

-¿Por fin te dignas a aparecer?-. El hombre ni siquiera lo miró al hablar, se limitó a hacer unos gestos con la mano, dándole a entender que debía sentarse.

Masato ocupó su posición habitual mientras esperaba que les sirvieran. Aquello se había convertido casi en un ritual con el paso de los años, uno muy tortuoso.

Los sirvientes no se hicieron esperar y aparecieron con las bandejas de abundante comida.

Olía fenomenal, debía admitirlo, pero por el contrario él sintió nauseas con la simple idea de probar un solo bocado de aquello comida.

Una vez estuvieron servidos, los sirvientes se retiraron para no molestar más a sus amos y dejarles disfrutar de aquella velada entre pare e hijo.

Comenzaron a comer silenciosamente, Masato por su parte se esforzaba en masticar todo lo que podía antes de tragar. La garganta le dolía a cada bocado que pasada, pero no quería que su padre viese que no estaba comiendo nada.

-Me alegra saber que al menos has recuperado el apetito-. Su padre lo observó, dejado de comer, claramente se disponía a soltar algún tipo de discursillo.- Me han informado de que tus lecciones están progresando adecuadamente también. Aunque todos se quejan de que pareces tener la cabeza en otra parte.

Masato se tensó un poco.

-Tranquilo, lo comprendo. Solo espero que entiendas que estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien, puede que te resulte duro, pero a la larga me lo agradecerás-. El hombre soltó una carcajada y Masato lo miró con reproche.- ¡Quita esa mirada de tu rostro jovencito!

El peli azul apartó la vista con frustración, se había descuidado y había dejado salir a flote sus sentimientos.

-Lo lamento profundamente padre… No volverá a ocurrir.

-Por tu bien más te vale que no-. Dio unos bocados más a su cena y siguió hablando.- Masato, debes empezar a ser consciente del gran peso que conlleva nuestro apellido, somos una de las familias más importantes de la zona. Empieza a comportarte como el legítimo heredero.

-S-si padre… Lo comprendo.

-Vas a tener una dura competencia para hacerte con los mejores negocios, tienes que empezar a saber como ganarte a la gente para hacerte con lo que quieres-. Miró a su hijo de arriba abajo.- tendrás que ser un hombre carismático y con olfato para los negocios, tienes que empezar a lograrte un nombre en este mundillo. Aunque pensándolo mejor… te pareces tanto a su madre… Con esa figura tan fina y esos rasgos tan delicados quizás hubiese sido mejor nacer como mujer para ti, simplemente deberías casarte con l hombre que yo decidiese como un marido apropiado para ti. Has tenido mala suerte en la vida Masato, naciendo con semejante cuerpo y siendo un hombre.

El peli azul apretó sus puños con fuerza. Él no pidió nacer así, de todos modos no creía que hubiese algo femenino en él, puede que su rostro y su piel fuesen delicados y su cuerpo tuviese una complexión delgada, pero bajo aquellas ropas tenía una espalda ancha y unos brazos bastante fuertes, simplemente no había harmonía entre ellos y su rostro. Quizás si que hubiese sido mejor para él nacer como mujer, habría cabido la posibilidad de que lo prometieran con Ren. Sacó inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su mente, pensar ese tipo de cosas no le iba ayudar a olvidar.

-Padre… Si no es molestia me gustaría retirarme por hoy.

El hombre lo observó y luego fijó su mirada en la comida, que seguía prácticamente intacta.

-Será mejor que empieces a hacerte a la idea de que no vas a volver a ver ese crio mientras yo viva.

-Lo sé padre, ¿Puedo retirarme?-. Mantenía su mirada baja, con los puños apretados.

-Haz lo que te plazca, si acabas con anemia no me compadeceré de ti.

-Gracias, si me disculpa-. Se levantó pesadamente, pudo notar como sus piernas temblaron levemente.

Caminó hasta la puerta y salió a aquel maldito pasillo, el mismo pasillo que recorría cada día, tan frio y oscuro como siempre.

Subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra ella. Dejó caer su peso lentamente, quedando arrodillado. Sentía el duro suelo contra sus huesudas rodillas, haciéndole daño, pero no le importaba, le agradaba sentir ese dolor.

Notó su vista nublarse y supo que las lagrima habían empezado a agolparse en sus ojos. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero era imposible, los sollozos se habían apoderado completamente de él. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, humedeciendo su rostro. Se sentía tan patético de esa forma.

Sus labios temblaron por sus sollozos, el los apretó con fuerza, pero todo era demasiado intenso, no había nada que pudiese hacer ante aquel desgarrador sentimiento.

-Dios mio… Perdóname, perdóname… No sé que tengo que hacer con estos sentimientos… Lo siento, lo siento tanto…. No sé que hacer… Yo…

Se abrazó a si mismo, tratando de recuperar la calma, no podía dejarse arrastrar por todo aquello, tenía que ser fuerte, se había prometido ser fuerte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Casi echó la puerta abajo a patadas cuando le dijeron que no podía pasar. ¿Acaso no sabían quien era él? Irrumpió en el despacho, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que hablaban dentro.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Ren?

-¿Des de cuando tu propio hijo necesita pedir visita para verte viejo?

-¡Señor! M-mis disculpas, le repetí mil vece que estaba muy ocupado pero él…

-No te preocupes, se lo insolente y maleducado que puede llegar a ser mi hijo… Puedes retirarte, yo me encargo.

-C-como ordene-. El hombre se escabulló rápidamente, dando gracias por haberse librado de aquella situación tan peliaguda.

-¿Sabes que estoy en medio de una reunión muy importante?-. El hombre mayor ahora miraba a Ren directamente, con reproche.

-¿Desde cuando los asuntos de familia son tan importantes?-. Inquirió señalando con la cabeza al otro hombre de la sala.

El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa también miró a Ren ahora.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre, hermano.

Ambos chicos se aguantaron la mirada fijamente, ninguno de los dos quería perder aquél duelo silencioso. Su padre decidió interponerse antes de que la cosa pasase a mayores.

-Espero que eso que has venido a decirme sea lo suficientemente importante como para armar tal escandalo en la casa-. Puso su mano en la espalda de Ren, guiándolo fuera de la habitación.- En seguida estaré contigo.

El mayor de los hermanos Jinguuji asintió y se decidió a esperar, obediente.

Ren y su padre caminaron por el pasillo sin decir nada, hasta llegar a uno de los balcones de la gran casa.

Hacía una brisa agradable que mecía su melena, despeinándola levemente.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo la visita del menor de mis hijos? Es raro que vengas expresamente a verme.

Ren meditó para si unos instantes. Había venido decidido hasta su padre, el hombre más poderoso que conocía, pero una vez allí no sabía como debía atacar el tema principal. No es como si pudiese decirle a su padre que tenía un romance prohibido con el hijo de la familia Hijirikawa.

-Padre, ¿alguna vez has perdido algo que te importaba por culpa de otros?

El mayor lo miró extrañado. Era rara la vez que su hijo acudía a él expresamente, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían mantenido una conversación propiamente dicho.

-Miles de veces.

Ambos hombres callaron durante unos segundos que se les antojaron eternamente incomodos.

-¿Cómo puedes recuperar algo que te han arrebatado?

-Hijo mio… Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder… A lo largo de mi vida he perdido cosas que lo habían sido todo para mi, algunas las conseguí recuperar, otras sin embargo… Las tuve que dejar ir, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Es cuestión de poder, si tienes el poder suficiente puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

-¿Poder?

-Así es…-. Posó una mano en el hombro del rubio.- Puede que ahora mismo no puedas hacer nada Ren, no eres mas que un niño que acaba de salir del cascarón, te queda mucho camino por recorrer.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer…?

-Se más fuerte, consigue poder, posiciónate por encima de ellos, arráncales de las manos sin compasión lo que ellos te arrebataron primero, se poderoso hijo mio.

Aquellas palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza, gravándose a fuego en su cerebro. Poder, ¿Eh? ¿Era eso lo que movía todo ese maldito mundo en el que las había tocado vivir? Muy bien, lo conseguiría, él siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

-Bueno, como último consejo te diré que si algo te importa de verdad… No renuncies sin haber luchado antes. Es agradable esto de tener charlas padre/hijo, deberíamos repetirlo.

Sin esperar respuesta de Ren el mayor comenzó a retirarse, recordando que su otro hijo aún debía de estar esperando por él.

-Padre, antes de que te vayas me gustaría pedirte un último favor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se deslizó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, pegándose a la pared todo lo que podía. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, nadie, estaba completamente desierto. Apoyó todo su peso sobre la maneta y ésta cedió para su sorpresa, se imaginaba que permanecería bajo llave. Su padre estaba siendo más descuidado de lo que se esperaba.

Cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta tras de si.

Sonrió al contemplar el viejo piano en medio de aquel cuarto. Estaba lleno de polvo pero seguía siendo un instrumento precioso.

Se acercó temeroso, lentamente, hasta que alcanzó a rozarlo con sus dedos. Acarició la lisa superficie con cuidado y sonrió ampliamente, era una sonrisa triste y solitaria.

Dio una vuelta alrededor y se sentó en la banqueta que había delante de él. Levantó la tapa y acarició suavemente las teclas, sintiendo su duro material bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Movió las manos, haciendo como que tocaba, pero sin llegar a presionar una sola nota, sintiendo alguna melodía venir a su mente.

Era sobrecogedor como solo el recuerdo de aquella canción lo hacía sentir nostalgia de otros tiempos. Siguió deslizando sus manos, en medio de aquella silenciosa habitación.

Por mucho que tratase de evitarlo su mente siempre acababa en el mismo lugar, en aquella habitación de la academia Saotome. Unos ojos celestes fijos en los suyos, mirándolo con una intensidad que jamás había conocido hasta entonces. El leve roce de su piel contra la de otra persona y el sabor agridulce de los besos de Ren eran cosas que jamás conseguiría borrar de su memoria.

_**[Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii**__  
__**sono egao wa taiyou da**__  
__**ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni**__  
__**omoi ga michiteku**__  
__**soba ni isasete hoshii**__  
__**"shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…**__  
__No importa cuando, yo no quiero olvidarla__  
__Esa sonrisa es mi sol__  
__Porque la corriente del amor no se detiene__  
__Me estoy siendo inundado con estos sentimientos__  
__Quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado__  
__Vamos a compartir lo que "creemos"]_

Sonrió mientras esa melodía seguía llenando silenciosamente la sala.

-Ren… Te echo de menos… Te echo tanto de menos-. Volvió a sentir una pequeña convulsión causada por sus sollozos.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿De verdad no voy a verte nunca más? Ven por mí… Te lo suplico… ¿No vas a venir a buscarme?

Se dejó caer sobre las teclas, que produjeron un agudo ruido por el golpe, ocultó su rostro entre las manos. Había logrado controlar el llanto aquella vez, pero el sentimiento de angustia no se iría por más que lo intentase.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mañana estaba pasando realmente tranquila. Todo parecía seguir su curso natural. Ellos iban a clase puntualmente, recibían sus lecciones diarias y volvían a sus cuartos a descansar o estudiar.

Pero para Ren no era así. Aunque ya iba a hacer prácticamente un mes que había visto por última vez a Masato seguía sin poderlo apartar de su mente, estrujándose los sesos al máximo, tratando de averiguar que podía hacer para recuperarlo.

Permanecía sentado en su escritorio con un libro abierto, había leído cinco veces la misma frase y seguía sin enterarse de lo que ponía. Enterró sus manos con rabia entre su pelo, apretando los dientes con fuerza para reprimir un grito de frustración.

Se levantó de la silla, haciendo que esta cayese abruptamente al suelo y la pateó, mandándola lo más lejos que pudo.

Parecía un león enjaulado, arremetiendo contra todo lo que se interponía en su camino, lanzando maldiciones al aire con furia.

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-. Tokiya apareció tras la puerta, junto con su ya inseparable pelirrojo.- ¿Acabas de perder la poca cordura que te quedaba?

El rubio lo miró con ira y caminó hacia él, en un par de zancadas estuve frente suyo. Agarró al peli azul por el cuello de la camisa, amenazadoramente.

-¿Tienes algún jodido problema con lo que haga o deje de hacer?-. Su voz sonaba desquiciada, como si envenenase cada palabra que escupía fuera de su boca.

-Lo tengo si estas comportándote como un puto psicópata-. Respondió agarrando a Ren por las solapas de la camisa.

-E-ei chicos, no os precipitéis, calmémonos y… ¡Ren!

No le estaba prestando atención al pelirrojo siquiera, golpeó a Tokiya con su puño en la mejilla, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, cubriéndose la zona dolorida.

-Con que esas tenemos-. El peli azul se frotó la zona donde había recibido el puñetazo.- Tú te lo has buscado.

Tokiya se abalanzó sobre el rubio, lanzando un puñetazo en esa dirección, alcanzando plenamente la mandíbula de Ren. Las hostias volaban sin parar como si estuviesen en misa.

Otoya no paraba de gritarles que parasen de una vez, pero los dos chicos hacían oídos sordos y seguían intercambiando golpes entre ellos.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Parad de una maldita vez!-. Otoya se interpuso entre los dos sin previo aviso.

-¡Aparta idiota!

Ren estuvo a tiempo y desvió el golpe que había lanzado contra el peli azul, pero Tokiya no había sido capaz y su puño había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas el mentón de Otoya.

-¡Aaaauuu!-. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándose.- ¡Eso ha dolido capullo!

Tokiya se acercó rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Por eso dije que paraseis de una vez!

-¿Para que te meter en medio idiota?-. El peli azul acarició su mejilla, como si eso pudiese aliviar el dolor.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no pegas tan fuerte-. Otoya sonrió amablemente.

-Cielos…-. Ren se pasó las manos por la frente, retirando su pelo hacia atrás.- Yo… Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado, por un momento he perdido el control.

-No te preocupes, necesitabas dejar salir toda esa rabia que tenías dentro, no me importa haber sido el chivo expiatorio-. Tokiya sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que sí… No sé que decir.

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego miraron a Ren, parecía devastado. Otoya se adelantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Sé que no hay nada que yo pueda decir que pueda reconfortarte pero… Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, con todos ¿Verdad? Seguimos siendo amigos tuyos y de Masato-san… Si hay algo que nosotros…

-Eres muy amable Otoya-. Sonrió amargamente.- Pero no creo que podamos hacer nada al respecto.

El pelirrojo suspiró con tristeza. Aquella situación les venía grande.

-En realidad… Puede que si haya algo que podemos hacer-. Tokiya sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Otoya.- Llámalos a todos y diles que se reúnan inmediatamente en la entrada de la academia.

-P-pero…

-¡Tú solo hazlo!

-S-si, enseguida Tokiya-. Comenzó a marcar números automáticamente.

-¿Qué pretendes?-. Ren miró extrañado a su compañero.

-¿Por casualidad no sabrás la dirección de la casa de los Hijirikawa?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La casa se erguía imponente en medio de las otras, rodeada por un extenso muro de piedra blanca. La entrada tampoco dejaba que desear, dos enormes puertas de madera con un tejadito de tejas azules. Había un cartel junto a ellas en el que estaba escrito claramente con una perfecta caligrafía que ahí residía la familia Hijirikawa.

Justo allí enfrente se encontraba una mujer. Vestía ropas tradicionales muy acordes con todo lo que la rodeaba. Sostenía una escoba en las manos y tarareaba algunas pegadizas melodías mientras recogía las hojas secas que se amontonaban frente a la puerta.

Dejó la escoba un segundo a un lado para secar el sudor de su frente, todo aquel esfuerzo la estaba cansando, estaba empezando a hacerse mayor para ese tipo de cosas, pensaba que la próxima vez mandaría alguien más joven a realizar esa tarea.

Contempló las paredes de piedra que rodeaban la casa, realmente era una construcción hermosa y la gente que la veía desde fuera quedaba maravillada ante su belleza, aunque ella sabía que para cierta persona aquello había dejado de ser un hogar para convertirse en una prisión.

Movió los hombros en círculos hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando aliviar la tensión acumulada por el trabajo realizado durante todo el día. Al menos había un clima agradable y la calle estaba tranquila, aunque aquello no era ninguna novedad, al estar rodeados de casas de la magnitud de la suya propia, rara vez se veía a alguien rondando a menos que no fuese propietario o alguno de sus sirvientes. Lo que si se solían ver eran los coches de los invitados que iban y venían, todos solían recibir visitas.

Quizás fue a causa de la gran tranquilidad que reinaba, pero escuchó un leve murmullo, como de personas susurrando. Al principio lo ignoró, pues seguramente lo habría imaginado, pero cuando lo escuchó por segunda vez no dudó en que se trataba de un grupo de personas susurrando.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde provenían aquellos sonidos y se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando al doblar vio a un grupo de cinco chicos y una chica. Dos de ellos intentaban elevar a la chica sobre el muro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ves algo Nanami-san?

Natsuki tenía a la chica subida sobre sus hombros, mientras Tokiya la sujetaba por las piernas para que no se cayera.

-N-no, tenéis que subirme más alto.

Akemi se cruzó de brazos mientras contemplaba aquella cómica escena. No terminaba de creerse que aquellos chicos fuesen tan estúpidos.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer todos se giraron, sorprendidos. Nanami perdió el equilibrio y si no llega a ser por los rápidos movimientos de Natsuki, habría caído de bruces al suelo.

-N-no estábamos haciendo nada señora, no se preocupe-. Syo se apresuró en contestar, tratando de actuar lo más natural posible, pero su nerviosismo lo traicionó.

-¿A no? ¿Sabéis que esto es propiedad privada? Se os puede caer el pelo.

Repasó con la mirada a aquel curioso grupo, no eran nada más que un puñado de críos, no entendía que se los podría haber perdido ahí. De pronto reparó en el alto rubio.

-¡Ei! Yo a ti te conozco-. Se acercó rápidamente a Ren.- ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí? Estas buscando tu propia ruina, sabes que el señor Hijirikawa no se anda con tonterías.

-Lo sé… Pero no puedo aguantarlo más, he venido para reclamarme que me devuelva a Masato.

-Debes de haber perdido el juicio muchacho…

-Pude… Pero si no hago que vuelva…-. Apretó los puños y la miró con decisión.- Creo que si no hago que vuelva a mi lado voy a volverme loco de verdad.

A la mujer se le enterneció el corazón viendo la reacción del rubio. Para ella, que Masato era como el hijo que nunca tuvo no había nada hermoso que verlo feliz y sabía muy bien que si no era a través de aquel chico la cosa sería muy difícil.

-Entiendo… ¿Y cual era vuestro gran plan?

Todos se sonrojaron ante aquella pregunta. Tomar la decisión había sido muy fácil, pero cuando se habían visto sobre él terreno no habían sabido que hacer realmente, estaban improvisando.

Akemi bufó. Aquellos muchachos eran idiotas de remate, ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de la que se estaban buscando por intentar colarse en la mismísima casa de os Hijirikawa? Tenían suerte de que los hubiese descubierto ella y no uno de los hombres de la familia.

-Está bien, veo que no me queda más remedio que ayudaros-. Sus caras se iluminaron.- Pero escuchadme bien, os estáis metiendo en terreno muy peligroso ¿Queda claro? Si os atrapan yo no quiero tener nada que ver-. Todos asintieron, expectantes.- Puedo deciros una manera fácil de entrar y puedo distraerlos unos instantes, pero no aseguro cuando tiempo va a ser ni que vaya a salir bien, ¿Aun así estáis decididos?

-Chicos-. Ren se adelantó.- Muchas gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, pero preferiría que no o arriesgaseis tanto, dejadme ir a mi solo, al fin y al cabo es cosa mía.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso no hemos dicho que os íbamos a apoyar?-. Otoya miró con decisión a su compañero, mientras buscaba apoyo en los demás.

-Cierto, no creas que te vas a librar de nosotros ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí-. Syo se unió a la causa.

-Ya veo… Estáis completamente decididos ¿Verdad?-. Ren pudo ver como todos afirmaban.

-Bien, en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo, seguidme chicos, sed sigilosos.

Akemi lideró el pequeño grupo.

Había muchas cosas en juego y su puesto de trabajo era el que menos le preocupaba en aquellos momentos. Le pidió a dios que fuese blando con aquellos muchachos, al fin y al cabo lo hacían desde lo más profundo de sus puros corazones.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Odiaba aquella casa, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, se asfixiaba entre esos muros que se habían convertido en su cárcel. Dio una tercera vuelta a su habitación. Llevaba todo el día haciendo aquello, andar en círculos dentro de su habitación ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Cuando no estaba en su cuarto estaba tomando clases con un profesor particular, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en las comidas principales del día, junto a su padre.

Se dejó caer contra la silla de su escritorio, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre al superficie de madera. Si pretendían que muriese de aburrimiento lo estaban consiguiendo, estaba empezando hasta a sentir claustrofobia.

A duras penas había conseguido que lo dejasen salir a pasear al jardín y lo habían seguido un par de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro.

Era frustrante ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, ya podía vislumbrar el tipo de vida que le esperaba. Ser un hombre entregado completamente a la familia, justo como su padre. En su mente solo habría lugar para los modales, la disciplina y el honor. Tomaría el mismo tipo de decisiones que él y en definitiva, se acabaría convirtiendo en una copia del anterior cabeza de familia.

No paraba de escuchar alboroto en el piso inferior, pero lo ignoró, al fin y al cabo no le importaba nada ya. Se sentía sin ganas de nada, deseaba entrar en un sueño profundo y no despertar jamás, pero eso sería correr demasiada suerte.

Más ruidos de pisadas veloces y un gran barullo de ruido en el piso de abajo. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? Le extrañaba ya que por lo general la casa solía estar en completa calma bajo estrictas órdenes de su padre.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de su cuarto, una vez en el pasillo el sacándolo era mucho mayor, ¿Qué podría estar formándolo?

Bajó las escaleras cautelosamente para encontrarse con montones de criados y hombres de negro corriendo de arriba abajo del pasillo, dando órdenes, parecían bastante agitados. Caminó entre todas esas personas, totalmente ajeno, nadie parecía caer en su presencia. Recorrió una vez más ese maldito pasillo, solo que esta vez al menos no estaba solitario como de costumbre.

Cuando se encontró frente la puerta de la sala donde solía estar siempre su padre pudo escuchar varias voces, todas gritaban y parecían bastante agitadas.

Se dispuso a abrirla cuando una mano se lo impidió. Masato miró al propietario de esta, aquel hombre, la mano derecha de su padre.

-Señorito Masato, no debería estar aquí-. Lo miraba sonriendo calmadamente, como si nada sucediese.

-He escuchado mucho jaleo y he venido a ver qué es lo que esta pasando.

Hizo el amago de querer abrir la puerta, pero el agarre sobre su muñeca se reafirmó.

-No es necesario que usted se preocupe, lo tenemos todo bajo control.

Aquella mirada le daba muy mala espina, se olía que algo gordo debía estar pasando realmente.

-Estoy preocupado por mi padre-. Volviendo a intentar abrir la puerta.

El hombre pareció cansarse de todo aquello, puesto que su expresión cambió radicalmente a una totalmente seria.

-Tengo ordenes explicitas de no dejarle entrar, así que por favor, regrese a su habitación, nosotros lo tenemos todo bajo control.

Masato miró a aquel hombre con furia, estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijese lo que tenia que hacer. Del interior de la habitación salieron unas voces, no alcanzaba a distinguirlas bien, pero supo que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, con sus puños.

-¡Padre! ¡¿Qué está pasando padre?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no se dio por vencido, siguió golpeando la puerta, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Señorito Masato! Ya le he dicho que no se le ha perdido nada aquí, regrese a su cuarto inmediatamente-. El hombre intentó detenerlo, agarrando sus muñecas.

El peli azul se zafó del agarre, para seguir aporreando la puerta, llamando a su padre.

-¡Estoy empezado a hartarme!-. El mayor lo cogió desde atrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, inmovilizándolo y arrastrándolo hacia atrás.- Será mejor que empiece a obedecer como es debido.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Padre!-. Forcejeaba con él, tratando de librearse, pero era más grande y tenía mas fuerza que él.

-¡No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima al joven amo!

Se oyó un ruido estridente y notó como el agarre que lo inmovilizaba se aflojaba.

Se giró rápidamente, viendo a aquel hombre tendido en el suelo, aturdido y a Akemi con lo que quedaba de un caro jarrón entre sus manos. Parecía sorprendida de lo que ella misma acababa de hacer.

-¡Corra mi señor!-. La mujer dejó ir aquellos restos, mientras se tendía sobre aquel hombre, impidiendo que pudiese levantarse mientras el huía.

Masato se alejó de ellos, volviendo a la puerta. Esta vez no había nadie bloqueando su camino así que la abrió de un solo golpe, viendo aquella sala en su totalidad.

Se quedó unos instantes recorriendo la escena con la mirada, inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar a la información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo en aquellos instantes.

-Creía que di la orden de que no se te permitiese entrar aquí bajo ningún concepto.

Fijó la vista en su padre. Estaba de pie, justo en frente del ventanal que siempre permanecía abierto. El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza, agitando las ramas de los arboles y haciendo que algunas hojas caídas entrasen en la habitación.

Avanzó unos pasos temblorosamente, fijándose ahora en el jardín que había ante ellos y las figuras que se erguían en el.

Abrió mucho los ojos, sin acabar de creérselo.

Unos ojos de un azul celeste intenso lo miraban, mientras una cabellera rubia se mecía a causa del viento, enmarcando aquel rostro que tan bien conocía. Sus labios le sonrieron.

-**¡REN!**

Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto aseguraría que prácticamente voló a través de aquella sala, llegando al otro extremo en una milésima de segundo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando su padre alzó un brazo, haciendo que chocase contra su pecho, frenándolo en seco.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Masato.

El peli azul giró la cabeza con ansiedad hacia su padre, para luego volver a mirar hacia el rubio. Intentó avanzar de nuevo, pero el brazo de su padre lo sostenía con firmeza.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la descarga de adrenalina que acababa de recibir y su respiración estaba totalmente desacompasada y agitada.

-Como iba diciendo-. Su padre empezó a hablar pausada pero autoritariamente.- Tienes muchas agallas para presentarte frente a mi, en mi propia casa. No recuerdo haberte invitado.

-Si esperaba a que me llegase una invitación por su parte me hubiese podido esperar sentado sobre la tumba-. Sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Insolente! Modera tus palabras conmigo, además recuerdo haberte dicho que te mantuvieses alejado de mi hijo, ¿Acaso quieres buscarte la ruina?

-Es un riesgo que debo correr para traerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

-No me hagas reír-. Soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No eres más que un mocoso insignificante, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. No importa el apellido que tengas, solo es un reconocimiento de que eres el hijo de alguien importante, por ti solo no eres nadie.

-¡Padre! ¡Ya basta!-. Masato se aferró al brazo de su progenitor con fuerza.

-¡Guarda silencio!-. Empujó un poco a su hijo, haciéndolo retroceder.- Voy a dejarle las cosas claras a este crio de una vez por todas.

Ren miró al peli azul y este le devolvió la mirada, parecía confuso y asustado. Masato, su pobre Masato estaba asustado y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya me has oído! Ya te estas largando de mi casa, llévate a tus amiguitos contigo.

Masato cayó en la cuenta de que todos estaban allí, reteniendo como podían a los hombres de negro que intentaban apresar a Ren.

Aquella era la situación más surrealista que jamás había vivido. Tenía que poner fin a todo aquello, pero no sabía que hacer. Ahora que lo había visto, solo podía pensar en arrojarse a los brazos del rubio.

Entonces fue cuando Ren hizo algo que los dejó a todos boquiabiertos y pasmados, sin saber como reaccionar.

Se había arrodillado en el suelo, haciendo una reverencia totalmente sumisa.

-Señor Hijirikawa… Soy plenamente consciente de mi posición. Sé que ahora mismo no soy nada más que un mocoso, un don nadie con un apellido importante… Pero yo… Amo a Masato, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él. Como bien he dicho antes sé que ahora mimo… No soy nadie, pero le aseguro de que no siempre va a ser así… Yo he hablado con mi padre, ha aceptado hacerme socio activo de la compañía. Yo, le prometo, se lo juro que voy a ser un hombre poderoso, voy a ser un hombre al que pueda mirar con respeto, prometo que haré que Masato se sienta orgulloso de mi… así que por favor… Yo… Se lo ruego, devuélvame a Masato, se lo suplico-. Acabó su discurso doblándose más sobre si mismo, enfatizando aún más la reverencia, tocando prácticamente el suelo con la frente.

El peli azul observaba atentamente al rubio, con los ojos desorbitados. No podía resistir aquello, ver a Ren, tirando todo su orgullo por la borda, postrándose de aquella manera por él. Saltó hacia el jardín, haciendo caso omiso de su padre, sin siquiera preocuparse de que iba con los pies descalzos.

-¡Ren!-. Se inclinó sobre el, tratando que se levantase.- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Para!

El rubio hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, manteniendo su posición.

Masato se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿No es suficiente ya padre? ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto?-. Su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada como si fuese a romper a llorar, pero no, no iba a llorar esta vez. Se iba a mantener firme.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a…?

-¡No! Yo… Ya he tenido suficiente…-. Se aferró a las ropas de su compañero.- Ren… Él… Ren es el chico más guapo que he visto jamás, ni siquiera acabo de creerme que él haya podido fijarse en alguien como yo… me he llegado a enamorar de él más veces de las que soy consciente, no puedo evitarlo, ¡Lo amo! No voy a dejar de hacerlo por mucho que me encierres, no voy a dejar de pensar en él por mucho que me prohíbas verlo, ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera el propio mencionado, aunque el peli azul pudo observar como apretaba sus muños con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Vosotros! P-panda de mocosos… Insolentes, no tenéis vergüenza…-. Se dio la vuelta, mostrándoles la espada.- Bien… Masato, si esa es tu ultima palabra no voy a ser yo el que te impida que te vayas-. El peli azul abrió mucho los ojos, Ren alzó la cabeza, sorprendido.- Ha sido la primera vez que has dejado salir tu coraje… No tengo nada que decir contra eso, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, pero recuerda, la familia no va a dar la cara por ti si te conviertes en un fracasado, así que más te vale cumplir con tu palabra, Jinguuji, o seré yo mismo el que tome venganza por la ofensa a mi familia.

Los dos chicos mantenían la mirada puesta en el mayor, visto de espaldas parecía un anciano frágil y cansado.

-Padre… yo…

El hombre no dijo nada, se marchó, perdiéndose en el interior de la casa.

-N-no lo puedo creer-. Masato estaba que no cabía en su asombro.- L-lo hicimos…

Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se giró, encarando directamente al rubio. Se aguantaron la mirada intensamente durante unos segundos, después Ren se levantó y tomó a Masato entre sus brazos, levantándolo en el aire.

-Bien, en ese caso me llevaré lo que vine a buscar.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la salida, siendo seguido enseguida por sus compañeros.

En todo el camino no hubo nadie que se atreviese a detenerlos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En circunstancias normales hubiese formado un gran escandalo por eso.

Ser llevado en brazos por Ren durante todo el camino había sido vergonzoso, pero él se había limitado a aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, impidiendo que nadie pudiese mirarle.

Cuando llegaron a la academia se formó un gran revuelo.

Era imposible no mirar a aquel particular grupo, todos con las ropas sucias y completamente despeinados. La guinda del pastel la ponía Ren, que sostenía al peli azul en sus brazos, vistiendo un kimono, dándole un aspecto de princesa en apuros.

Evidentemente, los profesores pidieron explicaciones de inmediato. Todos dieron la cara, dispuestos a explicar lo ocurrido, dando así la oportunidad a aquellos dos para que se escabulleran.

El rubio llevó al peli azul hasta su dormitorio.

-Y-ya puedes bajarme Ren…

Este no respondió, se limitó a sonreír y andar hasta el baño, haciendo a Masato sentarse en el borde de la bañera.

-¿Qué éstas haciendo?

-Qué imprudente…-. Encendió el agua, llenando un pequeño barreño que había junto a la pica.

-¿Cómo?

-Salir de esa manera hacia fuera… Mira como te has dejado los pies…

El rubio cogió un paño y lo empapó completamente, para después pasarlo delicadamente por la planta del pie del peli azul.

-¡Auch!

La piel le escocía al contacto con el agua. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero tenía muchas piedras pequeñitas clavadas y varios rasguños. La situación no lo había echo caer en aquello antes.

-Pobrecito…-. Lavó sus pies amorosamente, con sumo cuidado.- Debe doler.

-Estoy bien, no duele tanto.

Ren tomó una toalla y secó sus pies, besando sus dedos delicadamente.

Masato se sonrojó, tenía la impresión de que aquello era algo muy íntimo.

El rubio lo volvió a levantar en brazos, llevándolo nuevamente a la habitación. Tumbándolo sobre su mullida cama.

Se sentó junto a él, acariciando sus finos cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro para poderlo observar plenamente.

Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué ahora que por fin estaban juntos sentía unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar?

Alzó su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Ren suavemente. El rubio cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, ladeando la cabeza en busca de más contacto.

Parecía todo tan irreal después de lo que habían estado pasando…

Ren abrió los ojos y tomó la mano con la que Masato lo estaba acariciando, besándola sin dejar de mirarle.

-Ren…

No respondió, se limitó a inclinarse sobre él otro, juntando sus labios.

Masato sintió como si le robasen el aire de golpe. El rubio se separó unos instantes de él, mirándolo con ternura para después agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y volver a besarlo.

Los besos eran breves, pero sin pausa y cada vez iban aumentando la intensidad. Empezaron como ligeros roces de besos para pasar a profundos y húmedos besos, en los que sus lenguas se enredaban.

Masato pasó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Ren, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan estas ropas?-. El rubio lo miró cálidamente, para después pasar a deshacer el nudo en la pieza de ropa que se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura-. Te hacen parecer una muñeca.

El sonido de la seda deslizándose por el cuerpo de masato era hipnótico, el tejido resbalaba grácilmente por su piel, hasta caer al suelo. En un par de minutos estaba completamente desnudo.

Ren se detuvo a mirarlo apropiadamente, devorando con la mirada cada rincón de aquel cuerpo qué había estado anhelando junto a él.

Se desabotonó su propia camisa y la dejó caer hacía un lado.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, jadeantes. Masato tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, haciendo contraste con su pálida piel. Por alguna razón de sus ojos no dejaban de caer finas lágrimas.

Ren cogió su rostro, acercándose para besarlo de nuevo, pegando sus cuerpos, robándose el calor mutuo.

Lo besaba con pasión, introduciendo su lengua hábilmente entre sus labios, cuanto más profundo conseguía entrar esta, más caliente se sentía.

Se apartó, mirando a Masato a los ojos. El peli azul posó las manos sobre las del rubio, que seguían sujetando su rostro.

-Masato… Eres tan guapo….-. Lo besó, anhelante.- Eres tan guapo que me duele aquí…

Cogió la mano Masato y la dirigió a su pecho, haciendo que notase los acelerados laditos de su corazón.

El peli azul a duras penas podía articular palabra.

-R-ren…

-Abre las piernas para mí Masato…-. Su voz era ronca y áspera, como un ronroneo de gato.

Sentía chispas recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer completamente. Su mente parecía estar en blanco y entregada totalmente al deseo, así que obedeció sin rechistar.

-Quiero tocarte aquí-. El rubio llevó sus dedos al trasero de su compañero, frotándolos suavemente contra su entrada.

-Mhm… No… Hagas… Ah…

Ren, haciendo caso omiso a el peli azul se dirigió hasta su siembro erecto, masajeándolo suavemente, de arriba abajo. Masato se retorció bajo su cuerpo, aferrando se con fuerza a las sabanas.

Una vista totalmente maravillosa a los ojos del rubio.

-R-Ren… Mhn… Tan bueno…

Tragó saliva con dificultad, en su cara se podía ver reflejada la ansiedad que sentía. La urgencia por tomar a su compañero.

Tomó un poco de los fluidos que empezaban a emanar del pene de Masato, volviendo a dirigirse a su entrada y metiendo uno de sus humedecidos dedos.

Masato se removió un poco ante la invasión, pero no se quejó.

-Voy a hacerte el amor Masato-. Introducía un segundo dedo con un poco de dificultad-. Tan bello…Quiero verlo todo de ti… Voy a tomarte como él día que te quité la virginidad.

El peli azul cerró los ojos, rendido a esas palabras, haciendo que unas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Ren se deleitó con la escena, buscando sus labios para volver a besarlos.

Sus manos de deslizaron hábilmente hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo abrió, liberando su miembro. Cogió una de más manos de Masato y la puso sobre su erección.

-Masato, esto es por ti, tienes que hacerte peli azul lo miró con una expresión totalmente perdida por la lujuria mientras respiraba con dificultad.-Voy a hacértelo.

Ren introdujo tres dedos en la boca de Masato, acariciando su lengua sensualmente, procurando que quedasen totalmente húmedos.

Los retiró delicadamente, observando como un hilo se saliva los unía con la boca de su compañero.

Frotó su miembro, cubriéndolo totalmente de la saliva de Masato, para después posicionar su erección contra el ano del otro.

Empujó con fuerza hacia dentro, sintiendo como su miembro se introducía dificultosamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en esa cálida cavidad, se sintió morir.

Masato apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su compañero.

-¿Te duele?

-N-no te preocupes… Sigue… Estoy bien….Mhn.

Era mentira, no estaba bien, claro que dolía, pero aún si el dolor fuese el más insoportable del mundo no quería que se detuviese, ansiaba sentir aquello, notar como Ren estaba completamente dentro de él.

El rubio empujó un poco más, tenía mucha dificultad, apostaba cualquier cosa a que aquello dolía horrores, la cara del peli azul se lo confirmaba.

-Tonto…-. Se tumbó sobre Masato, besándolo delicadamente.- No te fuerces, sólo dime cuando duela.

Tanta ternura era insoportable, se iba a ahogar en aquel océano de sentimientos que se había convertido la cama.

Ren cogió las manos de Masato y le hizo rodearlo por el cuello, este se aferró enseguida a él. El rubio volvió a sostener el rostro del peli azul entre sus manos mientras volvía a empujar.

-Mírame Masato, quiero que me mires mientras te hago esto.

-Ren… Te siento tan dentro…-. Su voz temblaba ligeramente.

Jadeó sonoramente cuando sintió su miembro completamente envuelto por aquel delicioso calor. Podría correrse solo con eso, pero estaba dispuesto a disfrutar plenamente de la noche.

Sacó su hombría casi completamente del interior de Masato, para volver a envestirlo lentamente, este se retorció de placer, apretando con fuerza a Ren entre sus brazos, buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Pronto las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y constantes, haciendo los muelles de la cama rechinar por todo el cuarto.

-Masato… Yo… Nunca más vuelvas a irte de mi lado…

-R-ren… ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué estas diciendo en… U-un momento así? Nnh…

-Ignórame si quieres, ódiame, despréciame si es necesario… Soportaré todo eso… pero… Nnnh… Jamás vuelvas a apartarte de mí así… Yo… Masato… No me apartes de tu lado…

El peli azul sintió como algo cálido le mojaba la cara, Ren tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque a causa de su larga melena que le tapaba gran parte del rostro era difícil de distinguir.

Atrajo el cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sobrecogido ante sus lágrimas, jamás se imagino ver llorar a su compañero.

-Nunca más… Ahh… L-lo juro… Nunca más me voy a ir… Te amo.

Se besaron apasionadamente, aumentando frenéticamente el ritmo de las estocadas, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos escapasen sin control.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor, lo hicieron una y otra vez sin descanso, sedientos de aquella cálida sensación que invadía sus cuerpos, aquella que les había faltado durante tanto tiempo, demasiado más del que podían soportar. Aunque ahora ya, sabían con certeza que no iban a sentir aquella soledad en su interior de nuevo, jamás.

* * *

¡¿Qué os ha parecido?

Yo la verdad es que estaba bastante inspirada cuando lo escribí XD pero la crítica os la dejo a vosotras.

Por cierto, la canción que está recordando Masato en la escena del piano es la de **Knocking on the mind**, la que canta él vamos XD por si queréis escucharla

Y bueno, como regalito a todas vosotros por haber estalo leyéndome y comentándome he echo un wallpaper inspirado en mi fic, como celebración por haberlo acabado.

¡Espero os guste!

i732 . photobucket albums / ww322 / die _ die _ mydarling / wallpapercopy . jpg

(Borrad los espacios)

¡Nos leemos más que pronto!

¡Y gracias!


	8. Epílogo: 10 años después

¡Mi querido rebaño de corderitas!  
Esta es una idea que llevaba rondando mi mente hace bastante tiempo, y uno de los comens me animó a hacerlo, así que aquí os traigo para sorpresa de todas XD el epilogo de mi primer fic de UTAPRI, espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

¡Os dejo leyendo!

* * *

Entró al apartamento con paso cansado, apoyándose en la puerta tras cerrarla. Aquel día había sido sin duda agotador como ninguno. Se adentró en la vivienda a través de un pasillo largo y bien iluminado que acababa en un gran comedor pintado en tonos morados, blancos y negros.  
Suspiró dejando su maletín de cuero sobre la gran mesa de cristal, se aflojó la corbata y se sirvió una copa de vino, totalmente dispuesto a relajarse en el enorme sofá de cuero negro.

Una melodía estridente rompió violentamente con la calmada atmosfera que se respiraba y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con resignación. Parecía que hoy el trabajo lo iba a seguir hasta casa. Se levantó de aquel cómodo sofá y se dirigió hasta la mesa, donde había dejado todas sus cosas, sacando su móvil del maletín.  
Genial, era su nuevo cliente, parecía ser que aunque hubiese dejado claro que no quería llamadas fuera del horario de trabajo éste se negaba a atenerse a las normas.

Respiró profundamente y descolgó el móvil, poniendo su voz lo más formal posible.

-Al habla Jinguuji Ren.

La voz estridente de la chica empezó a sonar desde el otro lado de la línea. La cosa pintaba para largo, así que agarró su copa de vino y se dirigió hasta el ventanal del comedor.

Comprar aquel apartamento había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tenido. Al estar en una zona alta tenían una vista esplendida, aquel enorme ventanal (polarizado por supuesto) iluminaba con luz natural todo el comedor, haciendo que adquiriese diferentes tonalidades según la hora del día.

La voz de aquella chica seguía destrozando sus pobres oídos.

-Escúchame Minami, ya te dije que debías fijarte bien antes de firmar el contrato, ahora mismo es imposible cambiar el acuerdo con la discográfica.

Un nuevo torrencial de quejas y gritos surgió del auricular, provocando que Ren tuviese que apartar el teléfono de su oreja.  
Le gustaba su trabajo, pues ser productor discográfico le permitía estar cerca de lo que más amaba, la música, pero de vez en cuando se topaba con personajes como aquellos, con demasiados aires de grandeza.

Miró hacia el cristal que había delante suyo y éste le devolvió el reflejo.  
Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de la adolescencia, ahora se mirase por donde se mirase casi no había vestigios de aquel chaval que había sido. A sus 27 años no se consideraba para nada viejo, pero su aspecto había cambiado innegablemente. Para empezar tuvo que cortar su larga melena rubia y ahora llevaba un cómodo y a la vez moderno peinado. Hacía tiempo que tuvo que abandonar su costumbre de llevar las camisas abiertas y ahora su atuendo actual era una camisa y un traje. A parte de los primeros signos de madurez en su piel, no se consideraba para nada un hombre mayor o poco atractivo.

-Bueno Minami, en eso ya no puedo ayudarte, si tienes alguna queja es mejor que lo hables con tu manager y que él se ponga en contacto conmigo y otra cosa mas…-. Hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su copa.- No vuelvas a llamarme fuera del horario de trabajo, ¿Entendido?

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar a que la chica le diese una respuesta.

Ahora que ya estaba más tranquilo fue consciente de lo calmado que estaba el piso, desde que había llegado no se había producido ningún ruido ni había aparecido nadie a recibirle, además las luces estaban apagadas.

Sintió como el nerviosismo crecía en su interior. Se adentró hacia la zona de las habitaciones y empezó a abrir todas las puertas que encontraba, una a una y a cada habitación que encontraba vacía, más crecía su preocupación.

Ya desesperado se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta violetamente, haciendo que ésta impactase contra la pared.

-¡Masato!

El nombrado dio un respingo dentro del agua de la bañera mientras miraba con sorpresa al rubio, que estaba apoyado contra el marco, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¡Ren! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Me has asustado idiota!-. Dejó reposar su espalda contra el borde de la bañera, intentando recuperarse del susto.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¿No me has escuchado? Podrías haberme avisado de que estabas aquí.

-La puerta estaba cerrada, ¿Cómo esperas que te oiga?-. Alzó una ceja mientras miraba al otro.

Ren suspiró y se acercó hasta la bañera, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente.

-De verdad que me he asustado…

Agarró un mechón del largo pelo de Masato y lo peinó delicadamente.

-Tonto… Pensé que Akemi te recibiría cuando llegases.

-Esa vieja gruñona debe de haberse ido hace rato ya…

-¡No digas eso de ella! Sabes que para mi es como una madre…

El rubio sonrió y fijó su mirada sobre el peli azul.  
A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, solo se había vuelto todavía más guapo de lo que ya había sido. Su pelo caía lacio y hermoso hasta sus hombros, dándole aún más aspecto de muñeca oriental, y aunque algunas leves arruguitas empezaban a asomar eso no hacía otra cosa que darle más armonía y belleza a su pálido rostro. Ahora que era cantante en solitario era un artista bastante demandado.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tan fijamente?-. Masato lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de averiguar que pasaba por su mente.

-Tu siempre tan dulce…-. Sonrió socarronamente.

-Bienvenido a casa Ren… -. Apoyó sus manos sobre el borde de la bañera, acercándose a su compañero y depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

Ren sonrió y respondió a aquel gesto con otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo.

-Eso me gusta más.

-Aparta un momento, enseguida salgo de la bañera y estoy contigo.

El rubio evito que se levantase poniendo sus manos sobre los pálidos hombros, haciendo que se volviese a sentar.

-¿Qué haces?

-No hace falta que salgas.

Ren se puso de pie y empezó a despojarse de sus ropas.

-¿Q-qué estás…?

-¿Acaso no es evidente?-. Dijo entre risas mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer al suelo.- Voy a hacerte compañía.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no te he dado permiso para eso!

-No lo necesito…-. Acabó de despojarse de sus calzoncillos y los hizo a un lado, quedando totalmente desnudo-. ¿No vas a hacerme un hueco?

Masato se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en el agua, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos, aún así obedeció y se hizo a un lado, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que Ren pudiese acomodar en la bañera.

-No hay nada mejor que un buen baño al llegar a casa, sobretodo si es con buena compañía…-. Le guiño un ojo al peli azul.

-Si has venido para hacer el tonto mejor salgo ya…

Masato se levantó de la bañera pero Ren lo agarró del brazo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Ahora el peli azul quedaba sentado entre las piernas del rubio.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso ha sido peligroso!

-Para nada, yo jamás dejaría que te pasase algo malo-. Peinó sus largos cabellos, dejando al descubierto su oreja izquierda, susurrando contra ella.- No he venido a hacer el tonto, ya lo sabes.

El peli azul se estremeció ante aquella susurrante voz tan cerca de su sensible oreja. Intentó alejarse un poco del cuerpo contrario pero Ren lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, pegando su espalda contra su pecho.

-¿Sabes? Antes cuando no podía encontrarte pensé que no estabas en casa y me temía lo peor.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Me vinieron a la mente recuerdos de momentos pasados… No quiero volver a pasar por aquello…

-Eres idiota… Te lo prometí ¿No? Te dije que no volvería a irme de tu lado otra vez.

-Cierto…-. Lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, apoyado su cabeza contra su espalda.

-Es tan atípico que estés así de sensible…-. Giró un poco la cabeza, mirándolo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Ren tomó al peli azul por la barbilla con delicadeza y lo besó calmada pero profundamente, rozando sus labios contra los del otro, atrapando su labio inferior a cada oportunidad que tenía, introduciendo su lengua para después sacarla, dando toquecitos contra la contraria.  
Masato pronto sintió una dureza oprimiendo contra su espalda.

-¡Así que eso era lo que estabas pensando desde un principio!-. Se sonrojó e intentó alejarse, pero fue retenido.

-No puedo evitarlo Masato, si me dices cosas tan dulces voy a pensar en hacerte el amor.

Mientras decía esto pasaba sus manos por el torso del peli azul, deteniéndose sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-¿Tanto odias la idea?

Besó toda la longitud de su cuello mientras sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear con sus pezones, endureciéndolos.

-N-no me preguntes mientras ya has empezado… Nh…

Masato se retorció de placer, aferrando sus manos a los bordes de la bañera. Notaba la dura erección frotarse contra su espalda, haciendo que su entrepierna empezase a despertar lentamente.

-Si las jovencitas que te admiran viesen lo que te hago por las noches llorarían…-. Mientras decía esto, Ren agarró el miembro de Masato, empezando a acariciarlo, muy suavemente.

-Idiota… ¿P-por qué siempre…? Ah… S-si tus empleadas… ellas si que llorarían si te viesen… Nh…

-¿Celoso?-. Dijo entre risas contra su oreja.

-Para nada… Nh…

Masato dejó caer todo su peso contra Ren, sintiendo como sus pieles húmedas se rozaban, transmitiéndose el calor contrario.

-Podrías ser más sincero conmigo…

El rubio aceleró el ritmo con que el que lo masturbaba ahora que su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.  
El agua salpicaba por todos lados, pero aquello era secundario.

El peli azul se rendió totalmente ante el placer que la mano de su pareja le proporcionaba, mordiendo su labio para intentar contener aquellos vergonzosos gemidos.

-Masato ven, bésame…

Ren hizo que su compañero se diese la vuelta, quedando cara a cara, lo agarró por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, apoderándose de sus labios con gula, mordiéndolos posesivamente.  
Los brazos de Masato lo rodearon por el cuello, apresándolo contra su cuerpo.  
Se besaron intensamente, jugueteando con sus lenguas fuera de las bocas. De las comisuras de los labios de Masato caían unos finos hilos de saliva. Se separaron y miraron fijamente.

-Ven… agarró a Masato por la cintura y lo hizo ponerse de pie, para después hacer que se sentase sobre el borde de la bañera.- Abre tus piernas.

El rubio miró intensamente a su compañero, con ojos anhelantes. Masato miró hacia otro lado tímidamente mientras abría un poco sus piernas.

-Si no las abre más no voy a poder hacer nada…

Ren acarició en interior de sus muslos, provocándole escalofríos al otro.

-¿A-así?

Masato mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, a la vez que un rojo intenso teñía sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas.

-Así es perfecto…

El rubio sujetó las piernas de su pareja por el interior de sus muslos, evitando que pudiese cerrarlas y acercó su rostro a su entrepierna.  
Se relamió y miró a Masato, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Quiero que me mires, sino no haré nada Masato.

El peli azul dio un pequeño respingo y empezó abriendo un ojo, lentamente. Ren le guiñó un ojo, complacido por su obediencia y entonces se introdujo de una sola vez todo su miembro en la boca.

Ahora los ojos de Masato si estaban abiertos, y de par en par además. Todo su cuerpo se había contraído de placer ante aquella húmeda cavidad que apresaba su erección.

-¡Aaaaahh! R-Ren… No… Ah…

Sus manos se enterraron entre las finas hebras doradas del pelo de Ren, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo sin parar, enredando su lengua alrededor del miembro de su compañero.

A pesar de las lastimosas suplicas de Masato por que parase no lo hizo, pues sabía perfectamente que los estaba disfrutando y que solo le gustaba hacerse el difícil, su orgullo lo hacía actuar así, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar.

Los labios del peli azul estaban entreabiertos ahora, dejando que los suspiros de placer se escapasen sin que él hiciese algo por detenerlos.

-R-Ren y-yo… Ah… N-no puedo más…-. Apretó sus manos, aferrándose con más fuerza a su pelo.

El rubio, ante aquel comentario paró en seco, sacándose el palpitante miembro de la boca, que dejó un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios con la punta.

-Me encantaría ver eso, pero tengo otros planes por el momento…

Cogió a Masato por la cadera y lo hizo bajar del borde de la bañera y ponerse de rodillas, dándole la espalda.

-E-espera Ren, ¿enserio piensas llegar hasta el final?-. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el borde, manteniendo el equilibrio.

-Obviamente, no pretenderás que después de todo te deje ir sin más ¿No?

El rubio agarró su propio miembro, masturbándolo para acabar de endurecerlo.

-¡E-ei! Yo mañana tengo que trabajar y… ¡Aahh!

No pudo seguir hablando, puesto que un dedo invasor se había introducido en su interior, moviéndose lentamente de dentro hacia fuera.

-No pasa nada, si mañana no puedes andar te llevaré en brazos a todas partes.

-No digas estupideces… Nh… Ren… Por favor…

-Es imposible Masato, no puedo parar.

Un segundo dedo se deslizó casi sin dificultad en su interior, al cabo de tantos años de mantener relaciones su entrada se había acostumbrado a relajarse con rapidez.  
Ren se relamió y agarró su miembro, acercándose a Masato, que seguía a cuatro patas, ofreciendo una vista más que apetecible para el rubio.

-Ahora viene lo bueno…

Coloco su miembro entre las nalgas de Masato, frotándolo lenta y tortuosamente contra su entrada.  
Masato apretó su agarre al borde de la bañera, intentando calmar toda aquella oleada de deseo que lo estaba sacudiendo.

-Ren… No… P-por favor…

-¿No?-. El rubio hizo un poco de presión contra la entrada de Masato con la punta de su miembro, sin llegar a entrar.- ¿No quieres que lo meta?

-N-no… Ah…

Ren hizo más presión contra su entrada, haciendo que la punta entrase levemente, pero se detuvo ahí. Masato gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció por aquel placer.

-Está bien, no la meteré.

Alejó su miembro totalmente del trasero de Masato, haciendo el amago de irse.

-P-pero…

Masato giró su cabeza lo justo como para poder mirar de reojo a Ren.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Masato?-. Ren sonreía burlonamente.

-T-te odio… No me dejes así…

Masato volvió a mirar al frente, agachando su cabeza por la vergüenza, odiaba cuando Ren le hacia decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Sabes Masato?-. Ren lo agarró por las nalgas, separándolas, teniendo una visión completa de su entrada.- Me encanta cundo eres tan adorable como ahora, pero la verdad es que te prefiero altivo y orgulloso.

Masato no tuvo la opción de responder, puesto que el miembro se Ren había empezado a introducirse en él, haciéndolo soltar un sonoro gemido.  
Ren embistió contra el peli azul, introduciendo completamente su miembro en el interior de su compañero.

-Tan apretado como siempre… Eres el mejor…

Podía notar aquella deliciosa cavidad, apretándose y contrayéndose contra su miembro, era deliciosamente cálida, casi podría correrse con solo estar dentro de él.  
Reafirmó el agarre en las caderas de Masato y sacó un poco su miembro para volver a empujar hacia dentro, empezando un vaivén obsceno contra el cuerpo del peli azul.

El pobre Masato, por su parte, se encontraba totalmente extasiado, sintiendo como el duro miembro de Ren lo penetraba, como se movía en su interior, arrancándole suspiros, gemidos, jadeos…

-R-Ren… Oh, Ren… Aah…

El rubio se relamía de placer ante aquellos sensuales sonidos, como quien está comiendo su postre favorito.  
Empezó a penetrarlo a un ritmo frenético, con deseos de llenar aquella deliciosa cavidad de su esencia. El agua salpicaba y salía de la bañera, mojando todo el suelo del baño.

-Masato, me voy a correr…Nh… Y lo voy a hacer dentro de ti…

-N-no Ren e-espera… ¡Ah!…

Ren hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, agarró el miembro de Masato, que ya estaba a punto de caramelo, y empezó a penetrarlo más rápidamente, sintiendo como el final estaba por llegar.

-Ren… No… Me corro… ¡Aaaahh!

El rostro de Masato se contrajo a causa de la oleada de placer que invadió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que derramase toda su semilla en la mano de su pareja.

-Es delicioso… Ah… como apriet—

Ren no tuvo siquiera ocasión de terminar de hablar, su orgasmo llegó, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajese hacia atrás, buscando penetrar más profundamente a Masato.  
El rubio, una vez culminado su orgasmo, se dejó caer hacia atrás, acompañado del peli azul, que quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, dejándose caer contra el pecho de Ren, sin fuerza.

-Wow… eso ha sido… intenso-. Dijo Ren con la respiración entrecortada, mirando al techo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Masato.

-Cállate, ¿Has visto el desastre?

Ren fijó su vista en el baño. El suelo estaba empapado, al igual que la ropa que él había dejado allí y la eyaculación de Masato manchaba una de las paredes de la bañera.

-Vamos, ha merecido la pena, luego lo limpiaré todo.

Masato suspiró con resignación.

-No tienes remedio…

-No… No lo tengo, no puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado sexy…-. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Eres consciente de que estás llamando sexy a una persona de casi treinta años?

-Tonto… aún tienes veintiséis.

Masato rio ante aquella "regañina"

-Además, siempre me lo vas a parecer.

-¿Siempre? ¿Incluso cuando tenga cincuenta?

-Si, sin duda, siempre me vas a parecer sexy, incluso aunque seas un cincuentón me seguirás provocando erecciones.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Masato se dio la vuelta, encarando a su pareja.

-Es la verdad Masato, lo decidí hace tiempo, cuando apenas éramos unos críos, decidí que serías mío para siempre.

-D-deja de decir cosas embarazosas…-. Apartó la vista, avergonzado.

Ren lo agarró por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-No son vergonzosas para nada, todo quedó demostrado con esto.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Masato, levantándolas hasta la altura de sus rostros, mostrando los dos anillos que adornaban sus dedos anulares.

-Tienes razón, desde ese día también tomé lo que era mio…-. Masato sonrió tiernamente hacia su pareja.

-Ahora eres tu el que está diciendo cosas embarazosas-. Rio socarronamente.

-¡Idiota! E-estaba tratando de—

-Ahhh…-. Suspiró Ren.- ¿Por qué los hombres no se podrán quedar embarazados?

Frotó la barriga de Masato mientras decía esto.  
El peli azul se sonrojó increíblemente.

-¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo con tus tonterías!

Sus quejas quedaron calladas por un suave beso de Ren, sus labios se juntaban tiernamente, pero en realidad no llegaban a besarse en si, puesto que sus dos amplias sonrisas no les dejaban.

* * *

Ya hemos llegado al final de verdad de esta historia XD Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este mini aporte al final ^^  
Voy a ser sincera y diré que el dibujo del final no es 100% mio, me he copiado de uno ya echo que vi por tumblr XD pero me moló la estética y lo adapté a mi estilo y a como veía yo a estos dos después de 10 años :3  
Estos chicos tienen una bañera muy grande al parecer XD y por si no os habéis dado cuenta, se insinúa que Akemi ahora trabaja como "chacha" para ellos XD  
Solo me queda decir que hacer esto era muy importante para mi, por que fue el primer fic de UTAPRI que hice, y ha sido muy especial estar escribiéndolo para vosotras, aprecié mucho vuestros comentarios de apoyo ^^

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: ¿El desastre del baño lo acabará limpiando Akemi?


End file.
